A Need of Ten
by Sunflower44
Summary: Steve is at some UN meeting with Fury and is very displeased about leaving his boys behind. Tony and Bucky have to find some creative ways to cope till their soldier can return to them. Bruce will be added into the mix later. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Avengers I just like to play in their world. Hope you enjoy.

At Need of Ten

Steve was away on business with Fury and Tony doesn't like it, in fact he hates it. So he did what he does best and hides in his lab to keep his hands busy till he returns home. Tony's other partner James, aka Bucky was down in the gym with Clint and Natasha doing their morning workout and would be down there for several hours.

It was well past noon and Tony has been unsuccessful with getting much done in his lab and if anything he his feeling worse, his anxiety now through the roof and a need to see his boys at an all-time high. When Bucky made an appearance in his lab freshly showered and shaved from his work out, he noticed right away something was not right with Tony.

"Hey Anthony."

"Hey James."

"Have you eaten today?"

Tony looks down and shakes his head no. Bucky gives Tony a disappointed look and walks over to him and wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

"I know you're missing him, how about we head up to our rooms and I make us some sandwiches and spend the rest of the day together, hm. Steve should be returning later this evening, how about some us time."

Tony leans his head back onto Bucky's shoulder, turning to bury his nose in his neck and melts into his arms.

"That sounds good. Jarvis save all working documents and shut down the lab for the day, thank you buddy."

"Right away boss, have a good evening." Jarvis replies quickly.

Bucky adds a few more instructions to Jarvis as they walk out of the lab and into the elevator to go up to their rooms. "Jarvis, we are to be undisturbed for the remainder of the day unless there is an emergency in the lines of aliens invading, the world is ending by some evil super villain, the tower is on fire, our team mates are in mortal danger or Steve. " Tony snickers.

"Of course sir, I will relay them message to Agent Barton and Romanoff." Tony giggles. "They are going to love that." Bucky just shrugs his shoulders grinning, "To bad, thank you Jarvis."

As Tony and Bucky step off the elevator and enter their rooms, Bucky heads straight for the kitchen to get started on their lunch while Tony sits at the island counter watching him work. Tony loves watching how Bucky's packed muscles in his back and shoulders flex with every movement, how effortlessly he uses his metal arm but even now after countless therapy sessions and medical doctors still struggles with night terrors about Hydra and what they did to him, how his hair is now past his shoulders but has no real desire to cut it he just pulls it back in a man bun which always gives Steve a laugh and Tony really enjoys how that firm ass fills out his jeans so perfectly.

"Did you have a good work out today with Clint and Tasha?" Tony asks.

Bucky turns to answer Tony with two plates in his hands, catching Tony staring at him and places them on the counter, one for each of them.

"I did but I still miss Steve."

"Yeah me to, I didn't get much done in the lab today, couldn't concentrate."

Bucky takes a closer look at Tony as he slowly eats his sandwich noticing the slight tremor of his body and shaking of his hands. He could tell Tony was struggling to eat, taking deliberate bites and chewing slowly. Since Tony joined the relationship, both he and Steve have worked with Tony in regards to his health. Bucky reaches out and takes Tony's hand, "How bad is the need baby, one to ten?"

Tony put down the sandwich, looking down at the counter and sighed, "About a nine."

"I figured as much with Steve gone, what do you need babe?"

Tony looks up at Bucky, his big doe eyes practically begging, "Can we use the room for a bit."

"I think we can manage that. I want you to finish your sandwich then take a shower and scrub yourself clean and come into the room bare when you are ready, do you understand Anthony."

Tony gave a shiver of excitement and relief, "yes sir."

"Good boy. I'll meet you in there."

Bucky puts his empty plate into the sink and made his way through their bedroom and into the second room that the three of them had put together for needs just like this, when soft loving was not needed or desired. Bucky quickly stripped out of his shirt, leaving only his black jeans that were becoming tight and uncomfortable and began pulling out a few things for Tony and then waited for his arrival. When Tony walked into the room his skin was clean with a hint of pink from being freshly scrubbed, his hair still slightly damp from being washed and toweled dry. Tony stood still in the middle of the room as Bucky walks around him, inspecting every inch of his skin.

Buck smiled wide. "Good boy."

Tony breathed deeply, returning his smile.

"I have a few things for you doll before we get started. I will plug you nice and tight, you will not be allowed to come till given permission so you will have this lovely ring wrapped tightly around you as well, how does that sound?"

"Please."

"Good boy."

Bucky grabs Tony by the back of the head and pulls him forward for a deep and passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue. Bucky's takes his metal hand and begins to roughly stroke Tony to hardness. When they pull apart to catch their breaths, Bucky reaches for the cock ring and places it onto Tony's length down to the base and synchs it as tight as it would go snapping it into place, causing Tony to hiss.

"Good boy, now for the plug, which shall it be, you know Stevie loves when you are all stretched wide for him and he can just slide in, no prep needed. Let's move you over to the table for a minute."

Bucky pulls Tony to the table by his straining cock and bends him over and tells him to stay.

Bucky comes back over to Tony with a bottle of lube and a new toy that they had purchased some time ago but he and Steve have not had a chance to try it out so no time like the present. Bucky lubes up a finger and begins to work Tony open, causing him to moan. Once Bucky was three fingers deep he decides Tony is prepared enough for the unassuming plug. Bucky covers the toy with plenty of lube and slides it in till it is deeply seated. Tony is panting, but what he doesn't realize and to Bucky's great amusement is that is particular toy is inflatable, with a few squeezes of the bulb it will inflate to a larger than normal size so that Tony is completely full and stretched.

"Oh my god."

"I know baby, feels real good doesn't it."

"Mmmm, fuck yes."

Bucky grabs the blind fold and places it over Tony's eyes.

"Is baby ready for the next step?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then, stand. We are going to walk to the other side of the room."

Bucky takes both of Tony's hands and guides him slowly over to the machine. They have all taken turns in it and have all enjoyed the benefits. Tonight is Bucky's turn and enjoy he will.

"Tony I want you to go down to your knees then to your bottom."

Still holding Tony's hands for balance, Tony did as instructed.

"Good boy, such a good boy, now scoot back a little bit till your back hits the boards."

Tony moves back till he is where Bucky wants him.

"That's right, good now spread your legs and arms to your sides."

Tony follows Bucky's instructions and is ready. Bucky makes quick work of cuffing both of Tony's wrists to the floor out stretched from his body and his ankles pulled wide and cuffed as well, displaying his straining cock that is leaking pre cum onto his belly and the hose and bulb from the plug. Bucky had three more items before they started.

"Tony you will be wearing a gag so I will give you the bell to ring as your safe item, if you need to stop you ring the bell, do you understand." Bucky places the small bell into Tony's left hand to hold.

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Bucky leans down to give Tony one more kiss before he places the ratchet gag into Tony's mouth and straps his head into the harness behind him. What a sight of needy debauchery Tony is and Bucky was ready to partake in it. Bucky quickly shucked his now straining jeans, grabs a chair, placing it in between Tony's spread legs as close as he could get, sat down and grabbed the remote to the harness turning it on, causing Tony's head to slowly move back and forth, god he loves this machine.

"Are you ready for me baby, here I come."

Bucky slowly slides his cock into Tony's mouth as the machine did all the work for Tony and Bucky sits back and enjoys the drooling heat that is his mouth.

"Oh doll, your mouth feels so good, wet and sloppy already. I have a wonderful idea, why don't we see how long we can go before I come" As Bucky caresses Tony's bobbing head. "I say an hour but could be more, what do you say babe. "

Tony moans, his own cock straining in the ring.

"Good boy. Jarvis set a clock for one hour please."

"Yes sir, done, starting now."

And so this dance goes on, Bucky would turn the speed slowly up on the machine and would place his foot on the bulb to give the plug another boost in size. Bucky was close, but wanted to make it to the hour mark, so spent the time encouraging Tony, letting him know how good he felt around him, that he was so close to coming only to speed up the machine and keep going.

"Jarvis time?" Bucky pants, so close.

"It's been fifty minutes sir."

"You hear that Tony fifty minutes, your almost there, you have been doing so good babe."

"That's one hour sir." Jarvis calls out.

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Tony you did it, you took my cock in your mouth for one hour, now I'm going to come down that wrecked throat of yours."

Bucky stops the machine, stands up and slams into Tony's mouth to the hilt, his hand on his head holding him there and comes. He can feel Tony working his throat to try and swallow it all down.

"Oh god baby, that's good right there swallow for me, good boy, that's right swallow all of me down."

Tony moans around Bucky causing him to fire off again, coating Tony's mouth and tongue.

"Ahhh Tony, such a greedy boy didn't you get enough, shame on you making me come again but you like that don't you, swallowing around me, milking me empty?"

Tony moans.

When Bucky pulls out he looks down at Tony and wished he had a camera so he could show Steve.

"Jarvis take a couple of pictures of Tony from different angles and send them with a secure message to Captain Rogers, 'hurry home' then delete from your files."

"Done sir."

"You hear that doll; Stevie is going to see you all wrecked from my cock and rush right home."

Bucky released the gag from Tony's mouth and began to massage his jaw causing Tony to shed a few tears of pain and discomfort, seeing this Bucky leans in and kisses Tony on the lips, then his nose, forehead, cheeks and back to his lips. Next Bucky reaches down to release Tony's ankles, wrists and then finely the harness straps. Tony fell forward into Bucky's arms limp with exhaustion. Bucky laid Tony down on the floor and checking him over noticing his cock was purple and swollen.

"Hm, I think we can let this go now don't you?"

"Please James, oh god please let me come." Tony whispered his throat thoroughly abused.

"Good boy, you want to come for me, hm? Is that what you want?"

"Bucky please, need to come, need it."

Bucky reaches down and releases the cock ring taking Tony into his mouth and down to the root and sucked hard causing a chain reaction. Tony's eyes roll back into his head, mouth open in a silent scream and his body arching from the floor as he comes and Bucky swallows every drop down. When Tony finishes and lies passed out on the floor, Bucky takes the time to clean him with is tongue enjoying his taste. Once done, Bucky removes the blind fold and picks Tony up from the floor bringing him to their bedroom and gently lays him down and covers him with the sheet. Bucky goes back to the room to clean up the mess quickly so he can join Tony in bed for a warm snuggle. Tony rolls over to seek out Bucky's warmth and lays his head on his chest while Bucky wraps his arm around Tony's back and runs his hand through his soft hair.

Bucky whispers to Tony," You did so good tonight doll, you followed instructions and trusted me, which means the world to me Anthony. I hope I was able to help you with your need tonight; Stevie will be home soon just rest for now I've got you. "

They both fell into a peaceful sleep waiting for their other half to come home.

A/N: Review with kindness, remember what you put out comes back times three.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't own the Avengers, just like to play in their world. Enjoy!

A Need of Ten

Steve's Home

Steven Grant Rogers was in hell; well it felt like it anyway. Why Nick Fury demands him to go to these meetings with the military and UN he will never know. Natasha is better equipped for these kinds of things as he still has days were he feels so behind on everything and has no patients or desire to play politics. Tony has been helping in that aspect of getting caught on world events and pop culture and having Bucky here with him to learn together helps a well, but damn he wants to be home with is boys, not swimming through governmental red tape that he doesn't understand. His face must have been showing his disinterest and displeasure as Fury was giving him the evil eye, ha Tony would laugh at that one.

After five more hours of politicians going on about who knows what, they were done and Steve honestly believed his super solider butt was numb and he didn't think that could even happen. He was beyond ready to get out of this monkey suit and get home to his boys. As he waits patiently for the elevator to arrive so he could head down to the parking garage his phone beeps letting him know he just received a message. Steve looks down at his phone and sees its Bucky and Tony with an attachment and a message simply saying 'hurry home'. Steve smiles but waits till he is in his car before opening the attachment, they have done this before and Steve did not feel like explaining pictures of his boys to anyone at the moment. Of course the paddle was used after that stunt, but his boys never learn and he wouldn't change it for all the vibranium in Wakanda.

The elevator stops at Steve's garage level and he quickly walks to his rental, now safely inside Steve opens the attachments that were sent. Thank god he waited, Steve was looking at Tony laid out in all his glory and would not want anyone to see what belongs to him. Steve closes the attachment, starts the car and heads back home to the tower at top speed.

Steve made it back to the tower in record time and if he broke a few speed limits on the way, he could use the Avenger emergency excuse; he knows everyone on the Team has done it at least once, especially Clint. Once Steve parked the car and the elevator doors closed behind him he asked Jarvis were Bucky and Tony were located and to take him there. He was quite pleased to be getting off on their floor, happy he didn't have to hunt them down and drag them to the bedroom.

Steve enters their suite quietly in case the two were sleeping and made his way to the bedroom while removing his suit jacket and tie. Upon entering the bedroom he stops short at what he finds; Tony and Bucky in bed sound asleep and wrapped up tight in each other.

"Jarvis take a picture of them please and save to 'my boys' file so I can print it later, thank you."

"Already done, Captain, would you like for me to print them for you sir?" Jarvis asks.

"No thank you Jarvis I would like to look through them first."

"Of course Captain."

Steve walks over to the far side of the bed and sits down next to Bucky's hip and runs his hand gently over his cheek and leans down to kiss Bucky awake.

"Stevie?" Bucky voice slurs with sleep.

"Hey Buck, I saw the pictures had fun tonight without me I see."

Bucky smirked at Steve and looked down at a still sleeping Tony.

"Yeah, his anxiety was running pretty high so needed to bring him down a bit. He's been sleeping soundly since we came to bed."

Steve nods his head in understanding as he reaches out to run his hand through Tony's soft hair causing him to stir a bit.

"Stevie you home?" Tony's voice is muffled and sleepy.

"Hey buddy, yeah I just got back, did you have fun with Bucky?"

"Good care of me." Tony murmured.

"Of course I did, I will always take care of you babe." Bucky confesses running his hand through Tony's hair, scratching his scalp.

"Miss you, come bed Stevie." Tony whines.

Steve smiles down at Tony still not opening his eyes and half a sleep.

"I'm going to clean up and then come join you in a few minutes ok, I smell like politicians." Bucky snorts.

Tony yawns, "M'kay."

Bucky looks at Steve and rolls his eyes, sleepy Tony is an adorable Tony. Steve leans down to kiss Bucky on the lips again; he had missed both his boys today.

"Hi" Bucky says breathlessly.

"Hi back." Steve grins at him and dives back into their kiss.

When they break for air, "You better high tail it into the shower soldier and get in this bed before Tony wakes up and finds you still missing."

Steve quickly delivers a peck on Bucky's lips and the top of Tony's head. "Yes sir."

Steve's shower was quick but thorough, emerging from the bathroom bare and ready to snuggle up to Tony for some slow and easy loving. Steve noticed the bottle of lube already laid out on the night stand next to the bed for later. When Steve pulls back the sheet to climb in behind Tony he notices that he still has the plug in from earlier and decides to play a bit.

Steve reaches behind him to grab the lube and turns the release valve just enough to deflate the plug so he can slowly slide it out. With Tony still draped over Bucky's chest like a human star fish, Steve leans close to Tony's ear and whispers, "Honey I'm home."

Steve pulls the plug out leaving just the tip inside and pours a generous amount of lube onto the plug, then pushes it back in.

"Ahh… Steve?"

"That's right baby."

Steve continues to thrust giving the bulb a squeeze to inflate it so it's nice and big again, causing Tony to gasp.

"How does that feel baby?"

Tony gasps again, "You feel better."

"I know I do, of that I have no doubt." Steve answers in a cocky tone as he chews on Tony's ear lobe.

Bucky lies back, enjoying his tight hold on Tony, his warm breath on his neck, panting while Steve plays and teases him fully awake. Bucky can feeling Tony rising to attention against his hip as he himself was also getting turned on from the action and Tony's deep moans. Steve decides that Tony has had enough and pulls the plug completely out. Steve grabs the bottle again, applies lube to his own achingly hard and thick shaft giving it a few strokes. Steve takes Tony's hips in his firm hands knowing there will be bruises in the morning and slides in to the root in one thrust. Aiming for Tony's prostate and hitting it with confidant accuracy that has made Steve deadly with his shield, Tony arches.

"Steve, oh god fuck."

Steve carefully lifts Tony off of Bucky and lays him flat face down on the bed and surrounds him from head to foot with his body, twisting his fingers around Tony's to hold and lifts them above his head and just thrusts in a gentle rocking motion.

"God baby you feel so good around my cock." Steve whispers in Tony's ear.

"Steve, Steve, Steve, oh god, Steve" Tony chants back like a prayer at every thrust.

"That's right baby, let them hear who you have loving you right now, who is deep inside you, who can make love to you for hours just like this."

Tony's cock was trapped between his belly and the bed, rubbing with every rocking motion of Steve's hips and Tony loved it. He felt weighted down but safe and god Cap was hitting all the right spots over and over again. Steve was in no hurry, slow and steady and deep was what was on his mind for a while and Tony will gladly endure it.

Tony turns his head to look at Bucky. With his hands and fingers still wrapped up with Steve's above his head he calls out. "Bucky" Tony whines not liking that he was being left out. Bucky grins down at Tony as he rolls over to his side facing him but not touching since it was Steve's time with him.

"Hey doll you look so beautiful with Stevie's solid body covering you. Told you he would make it home tonight. Is he in real deep doll, he loves being in as deep as he can with his thick cock."

"Mmmm Bucky, feels good."

"Oh babe I know he does." Grinning like a loon and Steve still rocking into to Tony, both men now covered in a light sweat.

"I remember this one time when we were over in Europe during WW2 and we had to sneak around to be together. Oh the things we did in those army tents and trying to stay quiet, lord have mercy. His tongue alone would have me putting my fist in my mouth to stay quiet, you remember Stevie."

"God yes Bucky." Steve moans but keeps rocking a steady pace against Tony, loving the sound of skin against skin.

"Kiss, Bucky needs some loving to." Tony moans.

"That his does, come here Buck." Steve orders as he gives a rough and deep thrust into Tony and pauses to lean over and kiss Bucky, tongues fighting for dominance and control. They pull back for air, grinning like fools and Steve starts thrusting into to Tony again picking up the pace now.

"Oh god, please Steve I need to come." Tony moans.

"Alright baby, I'll take care of you but we have to take care of Bucky to, what you suggest." Steve releases Tony's hands and leans up to his hands and knees and raising his chest from Tony's back, putting more force behind each thrust.

"Come on babe; put that big brain to work. What can you do to make Buck to feel good to?"

"Steve, fuck, oh god. My mouth, oh god my mouth Bucky, mmmmm, want to swallow you down again." Tony groans at Steve's punishing pace.

"You heard him Buck, get moving, I'm close."

Steve pulls Tony up to his hands and knees, the new angle causing Steve to hit against Tony's prostate, his cock against his belly leaking and dripping onto the bed below.

"Fuck right there, right there don't stop Steve, oh god, don't you fucking stop."

Bucky moves to sit in front of Tony legs crossed and his cock at full attention. Steve pulls Tony's hands out from underneath him and behind his back holding them in place causing Tony to fall onto Bucky's thigh with a grunt. "Steve, careful" Bucky warns him as he takes Tony by the shoulders and directs him to his straining cock. Tony wraps his lips around Bucky and sinks down to the root and there he stays, Bucky's eyes close his mouth open to release a deep moan.

"Oh fuck doll, feels so good to be back down in your throat again. That's right use your tongue on the thick vein, oh yeah right there babe, you going to swallow me down like earlier, hmm is that what I heard you say." Bucky places his metal hand on the back of Tony's head, lightly scratching his scalp while the other hand reaches back over the top of the head board to hold on, Tony hum's around him causing Bucky to gasp again.

Steve watches Tony and Bucky together; his hands tight on Tony's hips and knows Tony will be wrecked tomorrow. Steve was so close and could tell Buck was to.

Steve leans over Tony's back, in his deep authoritative Captain America voice, "You will come untouched, only from our cocks alone and however long it takes, we will fuck you all night if we have to, you know we can do it." With those husky words spoken Tony comes with a cry shooting his load across his stomach, squeezing tight around Steve causing him to release deep inside and setting Bucky off shooting down Tony's throat.

"Swallow babe don't choke now, make sure you lick it all up." Buck pants out as he thrust up into Tony's mouth.

"God Tony you're so tight, I might have a little more to give ya." Steve's hips snap a few sharp thrusts into Tony's unbearably tight heat half a dozen times and comes again, "AHHHH, fuck, there you go babe, nice a full." Steve collapses on top of Tony who is still attached to Bucky's cock now just nursing on the tip. Steve pulls out of Tony and crawls up the head board panting, while Bucky detaches Tony from his cock and lays his head on his thigh, petting his head. Steve slides down so he is face to face with a blissed out Tony and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips tasting Bucky there.

"Good boy, you just sleep."

Tony lets out a big yawn, "M'kay."

Steve pulls the sheet over Tony and sits back up at the head board next to Bucky, both men relaxed and sated. Finally Buck asks, "So how did the meeting go with Fury and the UN?" Steve rolls his eyes growling about stupid politicians and Bucky sniggers at him.

"Well….."

A/N: Review with kindness, remember what you put out comes back times three.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own the Avengers, just like to play in their world. Enjoy!

Bucky's needs some attention

"God Steve, mmm" Bucky moans panting his skin covered in a layer of sweat, body trembling with lust.

Bucky has found himself in a wonderfully constricted position and very exposed. With Tony out of town for SI business that he could not get out of no matter hard he cried and begged to Pepper he still hand to go and represent. So, here Bucky is on his knees, ring around his cock, ass up head down and his arms cuffed behind his knees and Steve eating him open, like he was a 3 course meal of Steve's favorite items and Bucky loves it.

"Steve, feel so good." Bucky moans again, cock straining in the ring.

Steve pauses momentarily, giving a kiss to both of his cheeks.

"You say something Buck, I don't need to gag you do I, we're going to be here for a bit" Steve runs his nails up and down Bucky's back several times, causing him to arch his back and moan.

Steve delivers several open mouth kisses on the curve of Bucky's back and with a cocky grin, "I didn't think so." And dives back into his work, Steve always did enjoy doing a thorough job at everything he does.

"Stevie please." Bucky begs he couldn't help it; Steve's tongue in him makes him loose control of his mouth.

Steve rears up again, reaching across Bucky's back and roughly pulls him up by his hair his back arching back, his husky voice in his ear, "I'm not done yet, but if you are needing something to keep your mouth busy I will give it to you."

"Yes god, Steve please, something, anything, mmmmm."

"Alright buck hang on your just so delicious like this."

Steve un-cuffs Bucky's wrists and pulls them up behind his back and re-cuffs them. Steve crawls between Bucky's spread legs on his back till he is in position to have Bucky straddle his face so he can continue playing and Bucky is pushed not so gently down to start sucking on Steve's straining cock, keeping him mouth quite busy and full.

"Get to work Buck."

Steve takes his large hands and pulls Bucky back open to get to his prize, moaning into his entrance as Bucky swallowed him down to the root and begin to suck on Steve's engorged cock. The sounds of slurping mixed with moans and groans coming from both men were echoing around the room.

They went on for two hours in this position, there super solider stamina never ending, the enjoyment of their given tasks bring pleasurable moans from each other.

Bucky slides off Steve's cock, "Stevie need to come."

"Mmmm….Bucky getting close."

Steve lifts Bucky up and turns him around to face him, straddling his hips and lifts him up to sink Bucky deep down on his ridged cock.

"God Steve, fuck fuck." Bucky is panting adjusting to the size of Steve buried deep inside him.

"Ride me, make me come and maybe I'll let you come." Steve gave Bucky an evil grin.

"Stevie, ah ah ah, mmmmm." Bucky moans loudly as he rides Steve's cock hard, hands still cuffed behind his back. Steve places his hands on Bucky's waist guiding him up and down as he thrusts up into him, Bucky screams as Steve finds his prostate and continues to hammer into it with forceful thrusts.

"Oh god, oh god, mmmmm, Steve, fuck, need to come please."

"Tighten up baby, come on work those muscles, fuck yeah just like that baby, squeeze my cock."

Bucky paused in his bouncing; his hair damp with sweat and hanging down covering his sweat covered and flushed face, concentrating on flexing around Steve's cock.

"Fuck Buck, fuck, going to come, keep going feels so fucking good."

Steve's grip on Bucky's hips tightens to the point there will be bruises tomorrow. Steve plants his feet into the mattress for leverage while holding Bucky firmly he begins to rut into to Bucky aiming for his prostate with every thrust.

"Aaaaaa…. Steve, more fuck….. Please, please need to come, please Stevie."

Steve loves when Bucky is loud and vocal.

"Almost there, almost…..tighten up again baby, tighten….." Steve straining as he chases his orgasm.

Feeling Bucky tighten up his muscles again Steve reaches down and releases the ring from around Bucky's purple and leaking cock.

"Ahhhh….. FUCCCCKKKKK!" Bucky screams arching his back and comes, painting Steve's chest, eyes rolling back and spasm around Steve causing him to fall over the edge as well with a deep gutter moan, delivering load after load deep inside of Bucky.

Bucky falls to the side causing Steve to slide out of him, both lay on the bed panting trying to catch their breaths. Steve recovered enough to crawl over to Bucky and press the release button on the cuffs freeing Bucky's wrists. Steve pulls his arms and shoulders to his sides and to a more comfortable position.

"Damn Steve that was good defiantly needed that."

Steve snorts giving Bucky a quick kiss before laying his head on his chest wrapping his arm around his waist their legs tangled together and holding tight to him like a human octopus.

"When will Tony be back?" Steve mumbled into Bucky's chest, almost asleep.

Buck reaches up to run his hand through Steve's damp hair, "Few more days love, few more days."

Steve yawns, "I miss him, hope he's taking care of himself"

Bucky lightly runs his fingertips up and down Steve's wide back, "I'm sure he is; he'll be back soon punk, go to sleep, hm."

"M'kay, jerk."

A/N: Review with kindness, remember what you put out comes back times three.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I unfortunately still don't own the Avengers, just love playing in their world.

A Need of Ten

Cuddles with Bruce

Tony was standing in Bruce's lab in Stark Tower, arms crossed, hip leaning on one of the many tables and looking at Bruce with a raised eye brow waiting for an answer. Tony is not known for being a patient man, but for this he will wait, well only for a hot minute. Tony sighs as Bruce still refuses to even look at him.

"Come on Bruce, what possible good excuse could you have not to want a piece of a super soldier?" Tony asks again.

Bruce sighs again trying is best to ignore his friend, not wanting to piss him off but hoping he would get the hit and leave it be, but Bruce knew when Tony has an idea he's like a dog with a bone and considering he has been at this line of questioning for over twenty minutes, Bruce is quickly loosing hope he will give up any time soon. The truth is that Bruce would like to join the three in anything they were willing to offer, but his fear out ways his want and Bruce has a lot of fear, especially when it comes to controlling the Hulk. Bruce would rather be a monk than ever risk hurting his friends, people he considers family.

Bruce sighs again and looks at Tony hoping he can get him to stop.

"Look Tony I have nothing against Steve and Bucky or you, I… I just…"

Tony takes a couple of steps closer to Bruce.

"Bruce talk to me, it's just us two science bros."

Bruce snorts and rolls his eyes, but Tony got the response he wanted.

"Tony it's been…. Been awhile since….well especially with him in the background…I –I just."

Bruce looks down at the lab table staring at his fisted hands, not daring to look at Tony afraid he will make some off handed colorful joke at his expense, which would be typical of Tony at a time like this.

"Bruce" Tony whispers.

Tony reaches out for Bruce and brings him by the shoulders into a hug, placing his head at the crook of his neck and wrapping one arm around his shoulder and using the other to run his fingers through Bruce's curls. Bruce lost in his thoughts and fear just stands in Tony's embrace not sure what to do. After a moment Bruce slowly brings his hands up to Tony's waist, waiting for him to slap them away, but when that doesn't happen, Bruce wraps them all the way around Tony's back and just hangs on for dear life soaking up Tony's warmth.

Still running his hands through Bruce's hair, Tony whispers to him like he is sharing a deep dark secret. "You know I have read your file, we all have as you have had access and have read ours. I know you are as touch starved as I am, I know your childhood sucked even more than mine did. I know you hold back from everyone under the pretense of keeping us safe and just so you know I've seen you watching the others with longing. Bruce….I know."

Bruce pulls away from Tony thinking he has somehow ruined everything.

"Tony I didn't mean to…" Bruce's voice panicked.

"Hey buddy, hey shhh… this is why we wanted to talk to you."

Bruce looks at Tony, "We?"

Tony shrugs, "Yes we well they thought you would respond better if I talked with you first being that we are science bros and all." Giving Bruce a shit eating grin, causing Bruce to snort and roll his eyes at Tony again.

Bruce steps out of Tony's arms and runs his hands nervously through his hair, "Look Tony, I don't want to get in the middle of all that, you have been noticeably calmer and taking care of your health, why would you guys want to invite a monster into the mix? Damn it Tony, I destroy everything I fucking touch."

Bruce backs up from Tony and walks over to another table in the lab and starts fiddling with the empty beakers and test tubes. Tony follows.

"Hey, you do not destroy everything you touch, we and the Team have noticed some things to, like since you've been here at the Tower you have been without incident, you have been eating and sleeping better and seem to be generally calm and happy, am I right, hell you know I'm right I'm a freak'n genius, admit it."

"Tony" Bruce whines.

"Look why don't you just come up for dinner in the suite, just the four of us. Steve is cooking spaghetti and then it is movie night. No stress, no drama, no pressure okay, what you say, just four dudes hanging out."

Bruce gives a dramatic sigh, plus he hasn't eaten today and was getting hungry.

"One question, you have garlic bread?"

Tony gave Bruce a genuine smile knowing he had won this battle, "of course, what you think we are some kind of savages, what is spaghetti without garlic bread."

"Fine, I come up."

"Good we are eating at six, be there or I'm sending the soldiers to retrieve you."

"Fine, Tony fine now out, so I can actually get some work done before dinner."

-AFTER DINNER-

Dinner went well enough for Bruce. The food was hot, favorable and plentiful considering the appetites of his dinner companions, that in itself is a minor miracle and yes there was plenty of garlic bread, Bruce doing a mental happy dance. Conversation flowed easy, not too many awkward pauses since Tony never does know when to shut up and it's not like they all haven't had a meal together before, but it was a Team meal with no undercurrent of something private. The table has been cleared and the dishes loaded into the dish washer and turned on, so it was time to head to the living room to watch a movie.

Bruce hates feeling like this, so awkward like a teenage boy, where does he sit, what does he do with his hands, good lord Tony better not be putting in a rom-com, he might just have to let the Hulk kick his ass later just for the hell of it.

"Um, so guys, what we watch'n?" Bruce asks while standing on the outskirts of the room looking uncomfortable.

Tony looks up and notices Bruce standing awkwardly and walks over to him, grabs his hand and pulls him to the large U shaped couch where Bucky lounged on one side and Steve on the other, leaving Tony and Bruce in the middle. Even though they just ate there were several bowls of snacks, candies, popcorn and drinks on the coffee table for when they get the munchies.

Bruce sat down and got comfortable noticing Bucky was on his right side, then Tony and Steve on the other side of Tony. Bruce leans over to Bucky to ask, "Any idea what he's going to torture us with, I mean enjoy watching?"

Bucky grins, "I have no idea, I don't get consulted about the movies anymore apparently I pick boring stuff."

Steve lets out a snort. "Buck it wasn't that it was boring, but we can only watch the Blue Plant and National Parks so many times." Tony lets out a bark of laughter. "Like your picks are any better Cap, the History channel on anything and everything about WW2 can only be watched so many times as well."

Bruce pipes up, defending Bucky and Steve to Tony. "Hey don't knock Blue Plant and the History Channel there is some good stuff on there."

With the ice broken even more and the boys comfortable on the couch, Tony starts the movie.

"Drum roll please…'The Matrix'. " Tony states in his eccentric flair.

"Ah good choice Tony, but are you sure it won't just confuse these guys?" Bruce asked with his most serious face but a lilt of humor in his voice.

"Hey, were not old we just chronologically challenged." Steve protests with a laugh along with Tony as they watch Bucky with Bruce.

Bucky leans over to Bruce and starts poking him, hitting a few spots where he's ticklish and makes him laugh and squirm. "Are you saying we're old, hmm? Is that what you're implying?" as he continues to poke getting more and more laughs from Bruce, everyone enjoying the rarely heard sound.

"Bucky quit." Bruce whines with a few giggles escaping here and there.

"Alright you two, behave over there." Steve says with no real heat behind it, just glad to see Bruce loosening up and relaxing around them. Maybe Tony had the right idea; going slow and letting Bruce set the pace, either way Bruce is here and that's all that matters.

By the time the movie was half way through, Steve and Tony were in their own little bubble making out like to horny teenagers, trying to be quiet and failing miserably. Bruce had also moved closer to Bucky at some point in the movie. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he was currently leaning against Bucky's side a bowl of popcorn in his lap that they had been sharing and Bucky's metal arm had moved from the back of the couch to laying loosely around Bruce's shoulders, his fingers very lightly caressing him every so often. Bruce has never been so relaxed not even with Betty and the Hulk was strangely calm as well, perceiving no current threats.

Tony lets out a rather loud moan, causing both Bruce and Bucky to look over to the other side of the couch and find Steve and Tony kissing heatedly and grinding against each other. Bruce looked back at Bucky, "are they always like this?" Bucky runs his hand down Bruce's arm, "they've been louder, plus I would be joining in as well."

Bruce sat up and turned to look at Bucky, "if you want me to go so you can…."

Bucky pulls Bruce back to his side, "Nope I am right where I want to be tonight."

Bucky delivers a whistle getting Steve's and Tony's attention, "you horn dogs want to take that to the bedroom, we're trying to watch a movie over here." Giving them a look of 'get lost'.

Steve gets up and off of Tony and walks over to Bruce and Bucky with the extra throw blank and lays it across their laps. "Good night guys." Steve leans down and places a chase kiss on Bruce's head of curls and then gives Bucky a heated kiss on the lips. Tony does the same, telling Bucky to be good and Bruce to stay in the spare bedroom for the night and they both retired to their bedroom, while Bucky mentally thanks the lord above that Tony had the bedroom walls soundproofed.

"That better doll?" Bucky asked, placing the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and tucking the blanket around them.

"Bucky are you sure, I can….go."

Bucky snuggles with Bruce further down into the couch, "Nope, I'm comfortable, have good company and I'm really liking the movie and want to see how it ends."

Bucky did make it to the end of the movie watching the credits roll, Bruce on the other hand was lightly dosing with his head on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist. "Jarvis stop the movie and can you play some soft piano music please." "Of course, Sargent Barns, have a good night." Bucky watched as the TV screen went black and the music began to softly play; he has always enjoyed the piano and knows Bruce listens to classical music quite often to calm himself down when in a high stress environment. Looking down at Bruce he ran his fingers through his soft curls causing him to stir a bit.

Bruce yawns, "mmmm…..warm."

"Bruce." Bucky whispers.

Bruce rubs his face against Bucky's covered chest and looks up at him all sleepy eyed, "Hmmmm."

Bucky slowly leans down and kisses Bruce on the lips, just a quick peck, causing Bruce to gasp. Bucky backs away, patiently waiting for Bruce to make the next move. Bucky was pleasantly surprised when Bruce surges forwards to claim Bucky's lips in a deep and hungry kiss, Bucky reaches down and pulls Bruce up to straddle his lap never pausing in their kissing. Bruce makes his way to Bucky's jaw then over to his neck, causing Bucky to groan.

"Mmmm doll, that feels so good." Bucky holds onto to Bruce's waist.

"Bucky" Bruce moans between kisses, "want to touch….can I…please?" Bruce makes his way up to Bucky's ear lobe and bites it lightly.

"God babe, yes…..touch what you want, it's all you, as much….or..or….as….mmmm….as you w-want, oh mmmmm."

Bruce momentarily stops chewing on Bucky's ear and pulls him forward by his shoulders to sit up and reaches down to the hem of his T-shirt but pauses to look at Bucky again. Bucky understanding his hesitation and wraps his hands around Bruce's to pull his shirt up and over his head together, throwing on the floor not really caring where it landed.

"God." Bruce moans. Sitting on Bucky's lap he just stares at his bare chest, laying his hand over his heart, feeling the strong beat, the soft skin, running both hands now over his abs, chest, shoulders, even the area where metal meets flesh, where Bucky is most self-conscious about, but Bruce touched it all.

"More Bucky." Bruce begs.

"Yes….babe, take what you need, your s-speed, not…mmm...not going anywhere." Bucky moans out as Bruce followed his hands with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking. Bruce circled Bucky's nipple with the tip of his tongue till it was peeked before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, his hands still moving and touching everywhere.

"Mmmmm babe, Bruce….how about y-you lose your s-shirt to, mmm….skin to skin….ha ha ha." Bucky pants out as Bruce moves to his other nipple and sucks hard. Bruce sits up and looks at Bucky panting and eyes blown wide with lust, he did that. Bruce takes Bucky's hands that have stayed at his waist and slowly pulls them up taking his T-shirt up and over his head, leaving both men bare from the waist up. Bruce was fit with a six pack and a light sprinkle of chest hair running down to his stomach and disappearing underneath the waist line of his jeans.

"God doll…can I?" Bucky asks breathlessly.

"Yes Please." Bruce responds just as breathless.

Bucky sits up and pulls Bruce further onto his lap, both feeling each other's hard cocks straining against the front of their jeans. Bucky wraps his-self around Bruce holding him tight and tucks his head into his neck kissing and licking, their chest bare full on contact, skin to skin. Bruce dives his hands into Bucky's long hair, panting into ear.

"Bucky." Bruce whines.

"I've got you baby; it's alright, just hold on to me."

Bucky moves his hands down to Bruce's covered ass giving both cheeks a firm grip and begins a gentle rocking motion, their still covered cock rubbing against each other, constantly now.

"Buck feels good." Bruce moans, overwhelmed with such sharp sensations.

"That's it babe, just rock into me, I've got ya…..I've got ya." Bucky chants into Bruce's neck.

"Bucky….more..so..so close.." Bruce whines.

Bruce pulls Bucky away from his neck, both hands gripping tightly in his hair and pulls him into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Bucky's mouth, exploring, messy and Bruce loves it, it's raw but at the same time safe, he knows Bucky would never hurt him, never push for more than he was ready for.

Bruce pulls back from the kiss, both of them panting for air, still wrapped around each other, both needing to come. Bucky tightens his grip on Bruce's ass and starts to slowly change the rhythm of their hips to more of a cadence, their cocks rubbing violently against each other but still tightly bound in their jeans, Bucky was not going to cross that line unless Bruce asks for it and at this point he seems too far gone to even think about asking.

"Bucky need…..mmmmm"

"I know babe, almost there, stay with me."

Bucky is using his super soldier strength to thrust up into Bruce as he rocks him down.

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…" Bruce chants like a prayer, so wrapped in the lust running through his veins and his desperate need to come.

"Bruce hold on to me." Bucky demands, Bruce wraps his legs around Bucky's waist and arms around his neck as Bucky quickly flips them on the couch so Bruce's back is against the cushions and Bucky is above him Bruce's legs wrap tighter around him.

"You ready babe, we are going to come together." Bucky pants.

At this angle Bucky is able to put more force behind every thrust. Bruce lifts his hips up for more, needing more.

"God, fuck, Bucky, more…"

Sweat is running down from Bucky's temple, dripping from his chin onto Bruce's sweat slicked chest. Bucky is pisstoning his hips against Bruce wanting him to come first. Suddenly Bruce arches his back into a tight spasm and comes with a shout.

"Fuck…Bucky…mmmmm….fuck fuck fuck…god!" Bruce goes limp underneath him was a wet spot slowly spreading on the front of his jeans. Bucky thrusts once, twice and comes with a groan, his body trembling as he shoots off in his pants as well, falling to the side of Bruce pulling him close to him till he wakes and they can get cleaned up.

When Bruce finally comes back from drifting on his orgasmic high, he realizes he has a bit of a mess that desperately needs attention. He looks over to Bucky who is watching him intensely his head propped up on his hand.

"Hi." Bruce reaches up and tangles his hand into Bucky's damp hair pulling him down to press their foreheads together.

"Hi back." Bucky reaches out with his flesh hand to caress Bruce's cheek kissing him lightly on the lips.

Bruce couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face, "You know there are two more Matrix movies in the series."

"Is there now, hmmm, are you hinting at something Dr. Banner?" Bucky lifts his eye brow at him hoping this is going where he thinks it is, giving him a peck on the nose.

"Well….I could maybe be persuaded to come back to watch the second and third one…maybe." Bruce tries his hand at flirting and Bucky was making so easy.

"Hm…well what do I need to do to convince you to come back?" Bucky happily plays along placing his most charming smile on his rugged face.

"Well, a shower would be nice since I don't really want to sleep like this." Bruce crinkles his nose and shifts his hips, causing Bucky to smile wide and feeling his own need to clean up.

"There is a bathroom in the guest room and I can grab you a pair of Tony's sleep pants if you want?"

"That sound nice and all, but maybe…maybe we should shower together, conserve water and such, don't want to run up Tony's water bill and all." Now Bruce is just having fun with Bucky and enjoying the way his eyes were dancing.

"Doll, if you are having a great prophetic need to conserve water and poor Tony's bank account, I don't think I can argue with such a sound and responsible concerns." Wiggling his eye brows at Bruce causing him to snort and roll his eyes.

"Why don't you head for the shower, I'll go grab some sleep pants for both of us and join you in a few minutes, okay."

"Mmmm, okay. Does that mean I have to get up, you're so warm?"

"I'm afraid so doll, up you go, we can cuddle up after getting cleaned up."

Bucky pull Bruce up so they are both standing and points him to the guest room, swatting his ass as he walks by. Bucky heads for the main bedroom to grab pants for them, he slipped in as quietly as he could trying not to wake Steve or Tony, but Steve has always been a light sleeper.

"Buck you guys ok?" Steve asked is a sleep voice.

"Yeah, we're just going to crash in the guest room." Steve just hums a response, causing Tony to stir and yawn. "Bucky, code green?" Tony asked in a sleepy but concerned voice.

Bucky walked over to the bed bends down to place a kiss on Tony's lips and then Steve's.

"No doll, no code green. He did fine tonight, I think it may be the start of something for all of us. Go to sleep babe, we'll see you in the morning." Bucky drops another kiss on Tony's head and walks over the guest room already hearing the shower going. Bruce and Bucky managed to get cleaned up without starting anything new though they did share some heated kisses. Once both men were dressed in way to comfortable pants they crawled into bed and laid on their backs next to each other staring at the ceiling, the awkwardness coming back.

Bruce huffed loudly and leans up on one elbow towards Bucky, "Can I?"

Bruce understood what Bruce was trying to say without saying it and opened his strong arms wide welcoming Bruce. Bruce laid his head down on Bucky's chest, skin soft and warm and smelling for Irish Spring soap from the shower. Bruce breathed in deep, slowly drifting to sleep. Bucky brought his left arm down and around Bruce's back to hold him close and his other hand to his damp curls. Both drifted off to sleep hoping this would be something that would happen again.

As Bruce was drifting off, cuddled up close to Bucky warm chest, there was a thought that slipped quickly in and out of his mind, there was no code green, not even the littlest push from the other guy tonight, he will have to think about this some more, may run a few test, Bruce was sure the guys would love to participate in this kind of experiment and damn it, Tony was right that son of a bitch, he will never let him live this down now, well he is a genius after all.

A/N: Please Read and Review.. I think there will be one more chapter for all 4 together.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't own anything Avengers….sad face…But Bruce final joins in….happy face…who will it be, need to read and find out…Enjoy…

A Need of Ten

All together now

It's been three months since Bruce has joined the relationship with Tony, Steve and Bucky and things have been going really well. After Bruce's time with Bucky that first night each of the boys have been spending private time with him in their own way, slowly pushing the boundaries and testing Bruce's theory on the code green.

Tony and Bruce of course would have their time in the lab, but would always end up in a heated make out session of kisses and touching. Steve was a little different and old fashion, he would take Bruce out for private dinners, to the museum or a theater which Bruce enjoyed a lot while giving him soft easy kisses and cuddles when dropping him off at his door in the tower, it felt like a real date and always left him breathless and wanting. Then there was Bucky, where it all started. Bucky kept things simple and easy, so they would cuddle up with a movie, just the two of them for their time together and were Bruce could relax in Bucky's arms and head on his warm chest and if it so happens to turn into a heated make out session that was ok to, neither of them really minded anyway.

Bruce has never felt so loved and cared for, he was falling hard for all of them, they are each different but it works as a complete unit and Bruce wants more and he is ready to let his boys know.

During their Saturday night dinner, Bruce brought up the subject that he was ready and wanted to take the next step with them. Of course Tony being Tony jumped from his chair did a happy dance and then ran over to Bruce and gave him a big bear hug, causing Steve and Bucky to laugh at Bruce's surprised face of being squeezed tight by Tony.

"Yea… Brucie bear" Tony gave him another squeeze then returned to his chair still smiling.

"That makes us so happy and very proud Bruce that you are at a place of comfort and you want to take that next step with us" Steve says and Bucky nods his head in agreement smiling warmly at Bruce.

"Well, I'm not sure how we're going to do this since there is four of us, I would want you all there but maybe only be with one person this first time since it's been a while, um…is that okay?" Bruce asks his cheeks showing a light pink.

"That's perfectly fine babe, it's whatever makes you comfortable" Bucky reassures him.

"So how do we do this, I don't want to hurt any ones feelings by picking one over the other?" Bruce replies.

"We could draw names" Tony suggests "it would be fair since we are all going to be there anyway."

"Sounds good to me, Steve" Bucky asks. "Sounds good, let me get some paper and pens"

Steve gets up from the table and rips a piece of paper from one of his sketch books that is lying on the kitchen counter and then rips it into four strips.

"OK guys you can put the name of the person that you think Bruce would be most comfortable with and then we will have him pull out a slip" Steve says.

Each of them write something down and Bucky grabs one of Steve's baseball hats that was hanging on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and they each put in the slips, Bucky gives it a good shake and places it in front of Bruce were he stares at it like it's an wild animal ready to strike.

"Um…so I just pick, no one will be upset, right?" Bruce asks

"No one will be upset, you said yourself you want all of us there so no worries, there are plenty of ways the other two that are not picked can still pleasure you and them-selves, now pick Bruce." Tony says reassuringly trying so hard not to bounce excitedly in his chair.

"Promise" Bruce sighs a bit.

All three answer at the same time, "YES" Bruce just huffs.

"Okay" Bruce says as he closes his eyes and reaches into the cap, stirring them up even more and pulls one out.

Bruce opens his eyes and stares at the piece of paper in his hand and takes deep breath and unfolds it.

"Um…Steve"

Bruce whispers while Steve smiles and Bucky and Tony wink at each other, they had may have stacked the odds in Steve's favor just a bit, but they both know he would be the best for Bruce this first time. Especially since Tony rarely tops and Bucky can be a little rough, were Steve would be patient, slow and thorough and would make sure Bruce has the best experience imaginable.

"Okay….um so….when?" Bruce shyly asks looking down at the table blushing again.

"Well, we can head to the bedroom now if you want or we can cuddle up on the couch and watch our planned movie and just relax for a bit." Steve suggested.

"umm….movie please" Bruce whispered.

"Sure doll, that sounds good" Bucky replied.

"Come on, let's go pick out a movie while the studs clean up the kitchen tonight" Tony suggests.

"Okay." Tony throws his arm around Bruce's shoulders as they walk into the living room and start rummaging through the movie selection. They had made it through the 'Matrix, LOTR, Star Wars' and the first two 'Lethal Weapon' movies so to stay with that theme, Bruce picks the third 'Lethal Weapon' and told Jarvis to cue it up please. By the time Steve and Bucky joined them in the living room it was ready to go and Tony and Bruce were already getting comfy on the couch. Bucky sat down and lounged back next to Tony then Bruce on the other side of Tony and then Steve on the other side of Bruce.

"Go ahead and start Jarvis" Tony called out.

"Of course sir" Jarvis replied.

During the movie Tony had snuggled up with Bucky sharing light touches and kisses whispering secrets into each other's ears, while Bruce and Steve were equally curled up in each other till the credits began to roll and Steve and Bruce find themselves in a heated lip lock, causing Bruce to let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

Panting Steve pulls away from Bruce's lips and raises his head just enough to call out "Jarvis stop the movie and lock down the apartment for the night please" Steve goes back to kissing Bruce on the neck where it meets his shoulder, hot wet open mouth kisses. Bruce moans and arches his hips into Steve wrapping his arms around his shoulders, his legs around his hips and runs his hands through Steve's soft hair.

Steve pulls back again "You ready to take this to somewhere more comfortable, hmmm" Steve whispers to Bruce giving his a gentle kiss on the lips.

"mmmmm….yes" Bruce moans his eyes blown wide with pleasure.

Steve pulls Bruce up and off the couch and into his arms as the make their way to the master bedroom. Over his shoulder Steve calls out "You boys going to join us or what?" Causing Bucky and Tony to stop kissing and look around just in time to just catch Steve and Bruce leaving the living room and entering the bedroom. Tony looked up at Bucky and smiled, giving him another quick kiss, biting his lip and then hustling off the couch with Bucky quickly following.

-The Bedroom-

By the time Tony and Bucky make it into the bedroom, Steve was already missing his shirt and was working on the last button of Bruce's shirt, pulling it open and down his arms to land on the floor.

"Steve" Bruce moans as Steve brings their joined hands up to kiss them, so soft so gentle.

"I'm right here babe, just breathe love, nice and deep" Steve replies as he brings Bruce closer into his embrace and begins kissing him on the collar bone and down to his chest, working his way back up to his neck and around to his ear then over to his cheek and finally to his lips. Bruce wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders and holds him tightly when he suddenly feels two sets of lips on his back and shoulders. Bucky and Tony have finally joined in, stripped down bare, cocks hard and dripping.

"God…so good…feels…mmmm" Bruce moans.

"All for you love…that's right just let go and feel" Steve says has he takes Bruce's face in both his hands and kisses him, rubbing his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance which Steve takes full advantage of when Bruce gasps from Tony giving him a little love bite on the shoulder.

Steve slowly works his way down Bruce's chest, sucking and biting a nipple while his hand played with the other, then switched to give the other some attention causing Bruce to arch his back with want.

When Steve went down to his knees in front of a panting Bruce he began working his belt off sliding it from the pant loops and pulls open his fly, slowly pulling down Bruce's pants and shorts till he stood in front of Steve bare his cock already begin to leak. Tony and Bucky wrap their hands around Bruce's chest now continuing to his nipples, rubbing his shoulders and running their hands through is sprinkling of chest hair down to his abs and back, always touching with light touches.

Steve looks up, Bruce watching with lust filled eyes as he takes Bruce's cock in hand and begins to slowly stoke it to hardness before he takes it into his mouth and works his tongue around the dripping tip before he slowly slides his sucking mouth down to the root.

"Aaaahhh…Steve…god…damn" Bruce gasps, grabbing Steve's hair to hold himself steady as Steve begins to slowly bob his head while he works his tongue along Bruce's' thick vain on the underside of his cock.

"Look at him Bruce, isn't he beautiful, swallowing your cock down." Tony whispers in Bruce ear.

"Our Stevie has a very talented tongue baby, you just wait" Bucky moans into Bruce's other ear.

"Mmmmm….Steve ah ah ah …right there…god…going to….Steve." Bruce pulls on Steve's hair but he keeps going.

Bucky whispers in Bruce's ear, "You're okay baby, its ok to cum, Stevie will swallow you down, just breathe" as he licks Bruce's ear lobe.

Bruce begins to thrust his hips into Steve's mouth chasing his release. Bucky and Tony twist and pull at his nipples still kissing and touching him everywhere, when he arches his back and cries out and can't hold back any more he cums "Fuck Steve…..aaaa…..god…..oh oh oh oh….mmmm"

Bruce could feel Steve's mouth swallowing his release and his tongue working around his softening cock before he pulls off him and stands. Steve pulls Bruce into a passionate kiss and he can taste himself on Steve's lips. When Steve pulls away, Bruce's eyes are blown wide with lust, and left panting from such a powerful release. The three lead Bruce over to the bed and lay him down in the middle on his back, with Bucky and Tony on either side of him and Steve between his spread thighs.

While Bucky and Tony work to keep Bruce occupied with their hands and lips, Steve takes the bottle of lube and begins to work the tip of his finger into Bruce's tight ring, working it around and around till he can finally slide the tip in and then his entire finger in up to the knuckle.

"Steve…mmmmm" Bruce moans.

"Your doing so good baby, just relax" Bucky says as he kisses his neck and lips.

Steve pulls his finger out and slick up two more and begins to push them in.

"Ah ah aha ….Steve….mmmm...aaaaa" Bruce whines and arches his hips up a bit.

Tony makes his way down to Bruce's cock that is once again hard and leaking and begins to lick at the tip while Bucky massages his sack, so much...it was too much for Bruce.

"God….going to cum….aaaaa….fuck Steve….Tony….B-Bucky!" Bruce arches his hips and cums again clenching around Steve's fingers. Steve knew Bruce would be tight but god he's going to feel like a vice gripping around his thick cock.

Steve pulls out his fingers and grabs the lube to coat his thick and hard as steel cock watching Bucky and Tony continue to work Bruce over with their hands and mouths, gently bringing him down from his last release. Steve leans over Bruce, spreading his legs wide and kisses him on the mouth.

"You ready for my baby?" Steve says leaving kisses all over Bruce's face.

"Yes….Steve please…want… please" Bruce pants.

"Alright baby, hold on for me, just hold on" Steve coos.

Steve gets tight up between Bruce's thighs placing his hands behind his knees and slowly pushes into Bruce's opening. Tony and Buck each grab one of Bruce's hands and use their other hands to help Steve hold Bruce's knee's up.

"AAAA…..fuck Steve…mmmmm….oh god god….fuck full" Bruce pants as Steve pushes until he is deep inside of Bruce to the hilt.

"Fuck Bruce, so good…so tight around my cock…baby feel so good" Steve pants holding still till Bruce can get use to his size.

"Steve please….move" Bruce begs.

Steve pulls out and slides back in, creating a slow and steady rhythm placing Bruce's legs up on his shoulders. Bruce is overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full, Tony and Bucky lean over him and begin kissing each other their cock hard and leaking onto Bruce's chest, his own dripping onto his stomach and Steve slides deeper into him. Bruce finds that so hot and wants to touch them so he grabs their cocks in each of his hands and begins to stroke their stiff cocks causing them to moan into their kiss.

Bucky and Tony hold on to each other over Bruce while they thrust into his hands, moaning.

"Fuck Bruce….tighter" Tony groans.

Steve watches as Bruce uses his hands on Tony and Bucky while they kiss above him and begins to pick up his pace till he finds Bruce's prostate and aims for it with every forceful thrust.

Bruce arches off the bed and squeeze tight around Steve, "FUCK….Steve….oh oh oh oh…fuck please."

Steve's bends a little forward so Bucky and Tony can hold Bruce's legs up by the ankles and locking his knees, Steve tightens his grip on Bruce's thighs leaving bruises and begins to hammer away. While Bruce still has a tight hold on Tony and Bucky's cocks they began to rut into his hands and they in turn reach down to Bruce, Tony takes his cock and Bucky his sack and begin to rub, massage and stroke, it was a mess of hands, moans, sweat, skin slapping against skin and panting.

"Fuck I'm close…..god…Bruce so good…feel so good baby" Steve pants out.

Tony and Bucky pick up the pace of their thrusting and work Bruce into a wild frenzy.

"Ah ah ah ah…Steve…need….please….need…oh go oh god…fuck fuck….aaaaaa" Bruce tense up squeezing tight around Steve's throbbing cock and cums, shooting his release onto his belly. Seeing this Bucky and Tony both cum with a shout and fire off their loads onto Bruce's stomach now pooling with cream.

Steve is thrusting like a man possessed; chasing his release through Bruce's tight quivering walls, when he freezes.

"AAAHHHH….fuck….Bruce….god….damn" Steve cries out, slumping against Bruce's still raised legs.

"Steve…mmm… full….can f-feel you….mmmm" Bruce groans as he feels Steve pulsing inside him through his snug walls.

Steve releases Bruce's legs and brings them down to wrap around his waist so he can lean forward and kiss Bruce on the lips.

"You ok" Steve asks still panting a bit, his forehead and hair damp with sweat, still inside of Bruce.

Bruce looks up at Steve with a loopy smile of bliss "Perfect"

Steve leans down again and kisses Bruce deeply as he slowly pulls out catching Bruce's sigh with is tongue. Bucky and Tony join Steve and start delivering kisses and touches where ever they can reach.

"mmmmm…..want" Bruce manages to get out between kisses.

Steve pulls back, "What babe, are you ok?" Steve asked in concern.

"Want…..want…B-bucky" Bruce moans.

Bucky pulls Bruce's head towards him, "Are you sure love, you're not too sore, I can wait I don't want to hurt you….never"

"Mmmmm…yes…Steve can fuck T-tony….everyone wins…want please" Bruce reaches up and pulls Bucky down to his lips by his hair.

Bucky pulls back, "Okay baby, okay….get on your hands and knees." Bucky orders

-Bucky's Turn-

It took a few minutes of awkward maneuvering but the boys all got where they wanted to be. Steve was sitting up with his back to the headboard, legs crossed cock stiff again and ready for Tony. Tony had been wearing a plug today in hopes of some play time later this evening and kneeled ass up for Steve to remove it, once it was gone, Steve applied more lube to his aching cock and lifted Tony up to sit on his dripping cock sliding in balls deep, pulling him back to lean on his broad chest, his legs bent and feet planted on Steve's thick thighs so Tony was spread wide and wraps is strong arms around chest incasing Tony in his arms, lifting him up and down on his cock. Tony looked almost relaxed and relieved to have Steve's thick cock inside him. Tony lets his head fall back, puffing into Steve's neck and closes his eyes just basking in the sensation of being used and feeling full.

Bruce quickly turns over and gets on all fours with his leaking ass up so Bucky can crawl behind him and sink into his stretched hole.

"Crawl forward doll, you're going to suck Tony off while I fuck you stupid." Bucky ordered, giving Bruce a light love tap on his ass cheek.

Bruce does as ordered, crawling forward and taking Tony into his mouth, causing Tony to gasp in Steve's ear.

"Mmmm…Bruce ….your mouth…s-so good" Tony groans out.

Bucky leans over Bruce's back and whispers in his ear "Good boy, brace yourself now love"

Bucky sits back up and lines his aching cock up with Bruce's still leaking hole and slams in till he is balls deep. Bruce screams around Tony's cock. Steve reaches down and runs his hand through Bruce's sweaty curls to sooth him a bit.

Bucky sets a punishing pace as Bruce sucks hard on Tony moaning around his cock and Steve continues to fuck into Tony hitting his prostate. Moans and groans were echoing off the walls. Bucky reached underneath Bruce's shoulders to use them as leverage, fucking him harder and deeper. Bruce pulls off Tony to cry out, Bucky found his overly sensitive prostate.

"Fuck…Bucky….oh oh oh oh…..right there….god…fuck me…harder Bucky….deeper" Bruce cries out.

"I got you babe, I got you….take care of Tony doll…don't forget" Bucky pants in response kicking up the pace of his thrusts.

Bruce takes Tony back into his mouth moaning around him again as Bucky picks up his speed, while Steve continues to thrust up into Tony.

"Steve….please" Tony whines

"Please what baby" Steve asks

"Want to cum…please" Tony whines again as Bruce give a particular hard suck to match Bucky's hard thrust.

"Not yet sweet heart, you need to hold on" Steve pants in Tony's ear as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Tony's base to create a ring to hold him off as long as possible.

"Ah ah ah ah…..Steve" Tony cries

Bucky releases Bruce's shoulders and leans down over his back again.

"Is this what you wanted….hm… feels good doesn't it" Bucky begins to tease Bruce with his thrusts, puling all the way out and then slamming back in, then all the way out and back in. Bruce lifts off Tony again crying.

"Please Bucky….please…need to cum….please….mmmmm…..ah ah ah ah"

Bucky pulls Bruce back with his hand on his forehead arching his back.

"You will not cum till you make Tony cum, so you better get busy" Bruce orders and releases Bruce's head to fall back down onto Tony, taking him in his mouth again with renew determination.

"Ah ah ah ah ah…oh oh oh god…fuck…..please Steve….please…need to cum" Tony begs from Bruce's forceful sucking and Steve's pounding cock.

"Bucky" Steve calls out

"Yeah" Hammering Bruce's magic button

Steve releases Tony's cock and grabs him by the waist and slams into him, bouncing him on his cock.

"Ah ah ah…..fuck going to cum…..aaaaaaa…oh oh oh …..aaaaa" Tony screams shooting his load down Bruce's throat and squeezing around Steve causing him to cum and fill Tony up.

"AAAAA….fuck Tony…." Steve moans.

Bruce pulls off Tony and lays his head down on the bed letting Bucky use him.

"Ahhhhh…..Bucky please" Bruce cries.

Bucky reaches down to Bruce's straining and leaking cock and strokes it once, twice and Bruce was cuming, squeezing down on Bucky.

"AAAAAA…..fuck…Bucky…mmmmm…..oh oh oh oh god" Bruce cries out shooting his cum down onto the bed below.

"Bruce…so tight….fuck…going to cum deep inside….ah ah ah…..fuck…oh god….here if comes" Bucky was cuming with a powerful release, collapsing on top of Bruce.

Once Bucky was able to catch his breath again he slowly pulls out of Bruce, who gives a little whine at the soreness, but besides that does not move. Bucky crawls up to the head board and moves Bruce with him to lay him between his legs with his head and back supported by his chest were Bucky can wrap his arms around Bruce till he comes down from his bliss. Steve liked how good that's looks moves Tony down to lay on his chest as well wrapped in his arms. Were their boys are safe and warm wrapped in their love.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Do not own Avengers as usual…..only play in their world…..Thank you to everyone who has reviewed keep them coming in, my goal is set at 10 Reviews….Hope you Enjoy….

A Need of Ten

Tony and Bruce

Bucky and Steve had left earlier in the day for a recon mission and were not expected back for two days leaving Bruce and Tony to fend for themselves. They both had worked long into the night in the lab, not stopping till about midnight in the hopes of making the time go more quickly while their boys are away, but decided to call it a night and head for bed. After both took their time in the shower to get cleaned up they climbed into their California King bed, it felt too big for just the two of them but was just right for all four.

Bruce and Tony curled up together with Bruce being the little spoon having Tony wrap his arms around his waist and their legs tangled together, both falling into an exhausted and fitful sleep.

Later into the night something woke Tony from his sleep, unsure what it was he closed his eyes again and tries to go back to sleep till he feels it again, Bruce flinches and jerks in his sleep from a nightmare. When he sees Bruce flinch again and hiss as he curls into himself Tony leans up on his elbow and reaches out to gently try and wake Bruce up.

"Bruce love" Tony says gently not wanting to startle him have the big guy show up.

Bruce's body jerks again from the nightmare and mummers something but Tony couldn't make out what Bruce said clearly so he tries again.

"Bruce you're having a nightmare love you need to wake up." Tony says a little louder and shakes his shoulder causing Bruce to jerk awake with a gasp, he sits up his tearful eyes go wide and pulls away from Tony with jerky movements as Bruce still has the last few flashes of his nightmare in his mind.

"What…Tony?" Bruce says very confused.

"Hey easy, easy buddy you were having a nightmare, shh its okay love…shh" Tony tries to sooth Bruce bringing his hand up to Bruce's face rubbing his cheek.

Bruce lies back down on his back and runs his hands down his face, wiping away the sweat on his forehead and tears in his eyes as he tries to slow his breathing down.

Tony sits up next to his hip facing Bruce and places his hand on his chest to help ground him in the present and hopefully sooth Bruce till the images of the nightmare fades.

"You want to talk about it?" Tony asks.

Bruce grabs Tony's hand twining their fingers together and holds it to his chest closing his eyes as his chin begins to quiver he shakes his head no.

"Bruce" Tony whispers.

Bruce opens his eyes to look at Tony; tears begin to over flow and run down his cheeks. Tony takes his other hand and cradles Bruce's cheek as he runs his thumb across it to wipe away the tears.

"Shh Bruce, I'm here" Tony coos.

Bruce closes his eyes again and sighs.

"You were gone, you all were gone Tony. You, Steve, Bucky were just gone and I was left alone with nothing…. nothing but silence Tony." Bruce says as he turns onto his side towards Tony and cries into his pillow.

Tony slides down onto his side so he is face to face with Bruce, he wraps his arms around Bruce's shoulders and pulls him close till his head is buried in Tony's neck and begins running his hand up and down Bruce's back and just lets him cry knowing how touch starved Bruce is from his childhood.

"Bruce….I'm here love…I'm here and Steve and Bucky will be back in a few days okay" Tony kisses Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce wraps his arms around Tony and holds on for dear life; they remain like this for a little bit till Bruce pulls away a bit to look up at Tony.

"I'm not sure how this even happened, I let you all in and now look at me, I'm a fucking mess the minute someone leaves, I mean I know they had to go, it's part of the job and there are going to be times were I or you have to go to, but….I-I didn't think it would hit me this hard you know" Bruce says very frustrated.

"Yeah I know but Bruce it's going to be okay I promise. Remember when Steve was out of town for the UN meetings with Fury, I was so upset that I could barely eat and had the shakes on top of my anxiety was through the roof from missing Steve, worrying about him and when he would come back that I asked Bucky to take me to the _'room'_"

"Really" Bruce asks

Tony smirks, "Yes really, Bucky and I spent some time together in there and it helped a lot"

"Maybe we should…" Bruce hesitantly asks.

"I think we could keep ourselves entertained while the boys are gone don't you and then we can ask them to take us into the _'room' _together when they get back, what do you think?" Tony asks.

"Mmmmmm…..that sounds good, so what you have in mind Mr. Stark?" Bruce asks

"Well Dr. Banner let's see" Tony says as he takes both of his hands and places them on Bruce's face pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as they twist and thrust. Bruce wraps his arms around Tony's back holding him close as they kiss till it slowly begins to travel down Tony's back massaging his skin as he goes till he reaches his round and luscious ass and gives it a smack causing Tony to startle and pull away from Bruce's lips.

"Hi" Tony says panting for breath

"Hi" Bruce smiles and pulls Tony into another heart stopping kiss.

Bruce moves away from Tony's lips and begins kissing his jaw and chin as he makes his way slowly to his neck and around to suck on his Adams apple, Tony lets out a deep moan as he runs his hands through Bruce's hair and down his neck and shoulders wanting to touch as much skin as he can, he knows Bruce loves to be touched.

"Bruce" Tony moans again as Bruce has moved down to Tony's chest dropping a gentle kiss on top of the arc reactor before moving to one of Tony's nipples sucking it into his mouth before nibbling on it and then moves to the other doing the same and causing Tony to arch his hips, his cock growing stiff.

"God Bruce"

Bruce looks up at Tony, "Let me please Tony" Bruce begs.

"Ah ah god….whatever you need my love, I'm yours t-take what you need…" Tony arches his back as his hands fisting the sheets below him. Bruce kisses and licks and nips Tony's firm stomach dipping into his belly button then moving on to his hips and down his strong and firm thighs ignoring Tony's straining and leaking cock.

Bruce was working his way back up Tony's thighs when Tony cried out for Bruce.

"Stop Bruce just for a minute" Tony pants out his cock hard and leaking.

"You okay" Bruce looks up at Tony with concern thinking he did something wrong.

"I'm ok…..just want to try something"

"Um…Okay"

"Let me slide further down the bed and swing your hips up to me, that way we can both enjoy each other" Tony suggests as he slides down the bed and helps move Bruce's hips into position.

Tony comes face to face with Bruce's hard and leaking cock and begins licking all around the head causing Bruce to moan before doing the same to Tony. Bruce slowly slides Tony's cock further and further into his mouth using his tongue to lick around it as much as he could before he begins bobbing his head up and down in a slow and steady motion.

Tony being a man of action takes Bruce down to the root in one giant gulp and hollows out his cheeks before he begins to move along Bruce's length in rapid movements. Tony wraps his hands around Bruce's waist to pull him closer and begins to massage is firm ass cheeks taking his finger and slowly begins to circle the rim of his tight muscle.

Bruce pulls off Tony's cock with a moan, "Tony…ah god….feels so good….." he pants out.

Tony pulls off Bruce's cock out of breath, "Keep going…..want to cum together….cum in your mouth you in mine"

Tony puts his finger in his mouth to get it nice and wet and begins to slowly push into Bruce's opening moving around till he finds what he's looking for before and begins to rub on the spot with firm thrusts, then quickly sinks back onto Bruce's cock again.

"Fuck Tony…..fuck" Bruce cries out as his toes curl at the constant rubbing on his prostate.

Bruce takes two of his own fingers getting them as wet as possible and pushes them into Tony without mercy causing Tony to arch his hips and moan around Bruce's cock.

"Good boy" Bruce coos.

Bruce takes Tony's testicles into his mouth sucking on them giving them a warm bath with his tongue before releasing them and sliding Tony's cock back into his mouth and begins rubbing on Tony's prostate as well.

Now it's a race. Both wanting and both needing to cum. With the constant and forceful rubbing on his sensitive button Tony shot off first but Bruce quickly followed. Both screamed around the other cocks as they released down each other's throats swallowing deeply as they worked their tongues around the others pulsing member still buried in their suckling mouths, moans and groans the only other sound to be heard till they released each other, both breathing heavy from their mutual release.

"God Tony" Bruce pants.

"Yeah" Tony replied, "Jarvis….." Tony tries to catch his breath. "Jarvis…take a picture of us buddy and send it to Steve and Bucky on a secure line with a message, 'Miss you, Stay Safe, Hurry Home', save the picture to Steve's 'His Boys' file and then delete from your records…please"

"Message sent sir" Jarvis quickly replies.

"Thank you" Both Bruce and Tony call out.

Bruce unwinds himself from Tony's body and slowly crawls up the bed to lie down on his back were Tony proceeds to crawl over to him, leans down and gives Bruce a gentle but passionate kiss, both able to taste the other on their lips. When Tony pulls away he lays his head on Bruce's chest and wraps himself around him like a human star fish.

Bruce wraps his arms around Tony holding him tightly, "Thank you Tony"

"Mmmmm…..welcome…sleep Bruce….I'll be here" Tony says as he releases a large yawn.

"Tony" Bruce whispers.

"Yeah" Tony replies almost asleep.

"Do you think we can us the 'room' when Steve and Bucky get back?" Bruce asks shyly.

Tony rubs his nose back and forth on Bruce's chest and yawns again laying his head back down on Bruce's chest listening to his heart beat.

"Mmmmm….guarantee it love….now sleep, they'll be home before we know it" Tony mumbles out.

"M'kay" Bruce yawns as he drops a kiss on Tony's head knowing he his loved and cared for and no longer alone.

A/N: Wow…another chapter done and hopefully another on the way… Please Read and Review….looking to hit 10 Reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't own the Avengers….just enjoy playing in their world…. Hope you enjoy….Please remember to Read and Review, my goal is to hit 10 Reviews.

The Need of Ten

They're Back…

Steve and Bucky were finally done with their recon mission, boring as it was. Luckily they had each other for company and of course the random pictures that were sent to them from Tony and Bruce. When they received the first one of the two of them in bed, well that led to some heated kisses among other things, let's just say someone was on their knees while the other continued the stake out and then they would switch. Throughout the entire time they were away Steve and Bucky received random pictures or messages, though not all of them were in the bedroom, sometimes it was them making breakfast in their pajama bottoms only, some were them snuggled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them most likely watching a movie, but always with a message that they missed them, to stay safe and come home.

Now back at the Tower and after a long debriefing and a quick shower and shave they only have two people they want to see, their boys, but when they get to their shared apartment Tony and Bruce are nowhere to be found, frustrating the soldiers.

"Jarvis, where are Tony and Bruce?" Bucky asks.

"Welcome back Caption Rogers, Sargent Barnes, both men are down in Lab 2 sir." Jarvis replies.

"Thank you Jarvis and we are glad to be back" Steve states.

Steve looks at Bucky, "Well Buck what do you say to one more mission and we go get our boys" Steve asks.

"Oh hell yeah I'm in" Bucky replies with a smirk already heading for the door and towards the elevator.

Steve follow closely behind as they bored the elevator and ask Jarvis to take them to Lab 2 please, causing the elevator to quickly descend.

When Bucky and Steve enter the Lab they stop and take in the view of Tony and Bruce standing side by side, shoulders brushing against each other as they have their heads down and together looking at something on the computer screen. Bruce's glasses have slid down to the tip of his nose and Tony's brow is scrunched up showing he is deep in thought.

Steve coughs to get their attention.

Both Tony and Bruce's heads pop up and look towards the door as Steve and Bucky see two wide and beautiful smiles spread across their faces as they walk towards them and Steve and Bucky are suddenly wrapped in their arms.

"Miss us did you?" Steve asks Tony who wraps his arms around Steve like a human octopus; Steve leans down to kiss him on the lips.

"Bucky" Bruce moans out as Bucky turns him around so his back is to the lab door and is kissing his neck and jaw.

"Yeah missed….mmmm" Bruce moans again.

Tony pulls away from Steve's lips, "Jarvis lock the Lab door, black out all windows and save our working files please" Tony calls out.

"Of course sir" Jarvis replies.

Steve lifts Tony up so he can wrap his legs around his hips as Steve walks over to the couch that they insisted be put into the Lab for when Bruce or Tony pulled an all-nighter. Steve sets Tony back on his feet and pulls him into a deep kiss thrusting his tongue inside mapping Tony's mouth and teeth.

Steve pulls back, "Lube then strip, now."

Tony quickly pulls the lube from the shelf on the back wall dropping it on the couch and begins to shed his cloths as Steve watches, his shirt is already gone and his pants are unfasten and just hanging on his lean hips his cock clearly ready and showing through his pants.

Once Tony was completely naked, "On your knees and undress me, I want to feel your mouth on me"

Tony quickly gets to work on removing Steve from his pants helping him step out of them, Tony reaches up and gives Steve's cock a squeeze and a stoke with his hand before taking it into his mouth and begans bobbing his head up and down causing Steve to sigh.

"God Tony….your mouth feels so good….come on use your tongue…mmmmm…..yeah just like that doll…..feels so good" Steve moans out.

Bruce and Bucky were in their own world with Bruce still pinned to the door. Bucky quickly remove his closes and but takes his time stripping Bruce of his clothes enjoying every touch and taste of new skin he exposes as Bruce moans for more.

"Ah Bucky…..missed you"

"I heard love, want to go to the _'room'_ hmm" Bucky replied.

"mmmmm…..yes"

"We'll get you there…..don't you worry" Bucky says as he sucks on Bruce's neck where his shoulders meets his neck.

"Aaaaa….Bucky please" Bruce moans again his cock raging.

Bucky lifts Bruce so he can wrap his legs around his waist, their cocks rubbing together as Bucky makes his way over to the couch placing Bruce down on his back as Steve already has Tony on his knees moaning as he is working to open him up with his mouth and fingers.

Bucky grabs the lube and covers two fingers and begins to work them into Bruce's entrance till he is able to thrust in and out easily searching for his prostate. Bruce arches off the couch when Bucky adds a third finger and begins rubbing forcefully on Bruce's passion button.

"AAAA….Bucky please…." Bruce arches his hips again as he reaches out and fists the couch material.

"Steve…..mmmmm…..ah ah ah ah ….want to feel you….please…deep inside" Tony moans.

Steve and Bucky move Bruce and Tony closer to the middle of the couch till their body are over lapping each other and their mouths are in range of each other's cocks. Bucky grabs the lube and quickly pours it on his cock stroking himself a few times before he wraps Bruce's legs around his waist and slowly feeds his cock into Bruce. Steve also applies some lube to his pulsing cock then pulls Tony's firm ass cheeks apart and begins to slide deep into Tony's depths.

"God Steve…..so full…..deep want you deep want to feel all of you" Tony moans as Steve starts thrusting into Tony.

"Mmmmm Bucky….oh oh oh oh…..feels so good" Bruce moans out as Bucky begins to thrust.

"Bruce god…you feel so tight around me….so warm" Bucky grunts out.

"Fuck Tony…..god…..so god damn good" Steve groans out

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in the room while all four begin to develop a lite sheen of sweet on their skin.

"More…..please Steve….deeper" Tony begs his head hanging low.

"Ah ah ah ah …..fuck me….harder Bucky please…..aaaaaa" Bruce cries out arching his back as Buck and Steve pick up the pace of their thrusts.

"Tony…..suck on his cock….make him cum….you to Bruce…." Bucky demands giving Bruce a repeated hard snap of his hips.

Tony and Bruce stretch out their necks a bit and begin licking at each other's tips collecting the pre-cum that has been leaking out causing them to both moan and clench their muscles at the sensation. Both Steve and Bucky moan at the tightening around their cocks.

"Bruce…..mmmm….use your teeth love…..ah ah ah….Tony love that" Steve pants out thrusting deep into Tony.

Bruce nibbles on the head of Tony's cock causing him to clench up even more, making Steve sigh in pleasure.

"Good boy…..such good boys…..fuck….not swallow him down Tony to thank him for his teeth….you to Bruce all the way love"

Bruce and Tony take each other down to the root causing both Tony and Bruce to moan around each other and Bruce to squeeze Bucky in the process.

"Fuck Bruce…..so tight…..not going to last much longer" Bucky moans picking up the pace as he begins to chase his release watching Steve begins to pound into Tony as well.

When Tony and Bruce could take no more they explode into each other's mouths, swallowing every forceful shot. When they finally pull off each other they are gasping for breath as Bucky and Steve are still hammering into them.

"Please…. Buck….harder…..ah ah ah ah ah…..harder" Bruce cries out. Bucky leans down and wraps his hands under Bruce's shoulders to use as leverage pounding into him until he finally cums with a shout, releasing shot after shot deep into Bruce.

"AAAAAAA…fuck fuck fuck…..god Bruce" Bucky finally collapses on top of Bruce trying to catch his breath. Bruce wraps his arms around his back and runs his hands through Bucky's hair pulling back from his face kissing whatever skin he can reach.

Steve pulls Tony up so his back is flush to Steve's chest changing the angle of his thrusts and causes Tony to cry out.

"Steve ah ah….fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me….fill me up…..come on come on…..ah ah ah ah ah" Tony begs.

Steve snaps his hips once, twice and on the third time Steve orgasms shooting his load deep inside Tony as white lights fire off in his eyes.

"AAAAA…..god damn….take it take it…..mmmmm….there you go love, there you go" Steve groans out as he breathes heavily in Tony's ear. Steve slowly pulls out of Tony receiving a quiet whimper but was quickly kissed away as Steve sits down on the couch pulling an exhausted Tony onto his lap for a cuddle along with Bucky and Bruce who are already snuggled up with each other.

"So you missed us huh?" Steve asks.

Tony nods his head still buried in Steve's neck and Bruce quickly looks up at Steve with wide fearful eyes not sure how to answer and back down to his lap were he begins to play with Bucky's fingers. Steve reaches over and caresses Bruce's cheek and lifts up his head to look at him.

"Bruce" Steve coos and Bucky brings their joined fingers to his lips for a kiss.

"Had nightmares" Bruce whispers "Tony helped but yeah we missed you both" finishes saying as Bucky wraps Bruce in a big bear hug.

Bruce leans down to Bruce's ear and whispers, "We aren't going anywhere love, you're stuck with us till you don't want us anymore, okay"

"Promise" Bruce asks.

Bucky takes Bruce's chin and gives him a sweet gentle kiss on the lips, "I promise" Then Steve awkwardly leans over and kisses Bruce as well, "I promise as well and Tony would do if he was still awake" Steve says with a smile as all three men to chuckle at a sleeping Tony.

Bruce curled up in the safety of Bucky's arms knowing he was surrounded by love and he was going to hold on to it as long and tightly as he could.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed….don't forget to REVIEW….shooting for 10.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As usual I still own nothing of the Avengers….Hugs and Kisses

To: GHIM- Thank you for your review and hope you enjoy…..

A Need of Ten

The Room

It's been two weeks since Steve and Bucky returned from their recon mission and things seemed to get back to normal and settled down for the four men currently in the relationship.

Bucky decided to take Tony out on the town for their date night so they could spend some quality time together, but Bruce suspect that they just wanted to go parking and make out in the back of one of Tony's to expensive cars, of course picturing that always makes Bruce chuckle especially if they get picked up by the cops or spotted by some horny teenagers doing the exact same thing. So with Tony out of the lab Bruce decides to do some of his own work and experiments in the quiet that he so enjoys. Bruce worked through the day and into the evening immersed in his experiments till he hears someone clearing their throat to get his attention. Bruce looks up to find Steve leaning against the door frame dressed casual and looking all sexy in his faded blue jeans and athletic shirt that stretches across his wide chest and shoulders.

Bruce takes off his glasses, "Hey Steve"

Steve pushes off the door frame and walks over to Bruce wrapping him in a hug and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey Bruce" Steve smiles down at him Bruce still in the circle of his strong arms.

"Did you need something Steve?" Bruce asks

"No, but you miss dinner tonight and I don't remember seeing you at lunch today either now that I think about it, when was the last time you ate, hmm?" Steve asked nibbling on Bruce's ear.

"Um…..well….I had some toast and tea for breakfast around six o'clock this morning" Bruce states realizing now he is a bit hungry.

Steve stops his nibbling and looks down at Bruce with disapproval.

"Bruce, what have we told you about our rules"

Bruce sighs, "I need to take care of myself and that includes eating and sleeping regularly"

"And"

Bruce takes a deep breath and exhales, "And if I don't I will be punished" Bruce whispers into Steve's chest as his hands fist into the sides of Steve's shirt.

Steve reaches down to lift Bruce's chin up with his finger so they are looking at each other.

"You will receive five swats with the paddle and if you take them without complaint I will take you into the 'room' for some play time, understood?" Steve asks.

Bruce's eyes go wide with anticipation and excitement even though he has to be punished first; he's going to finally be taken to the 'room'.

"Yes" Bruce states.

Steve drops a kiss on Bruce's forehead and whispers in his ear, "you have fifteen minutes to close down the lab for the night and be in the bedroom stripped and bent over the edge of the bed, understood"

Bruce looks up into Steve's eyes, "Yes"

"Good, I will meet you there" Steve states firmly giving Brue a peck on the lips before he turns and heads out the door. Steve wants to make a quick stop in the kitchen to pick up a few things for them to enjoy before he heads up to the bedroom.

_-BEDROOM-_

When Bruce arrives and walks into the bedroom he sees that Steve is not there yet so quickly undresses and lays over the edge of the bed, feet on the floor bent at the waist so his chest is flat on the bed and waits patiently for Steve. Bruce's nerves are starting to run high and out of control when he hears the apartment door open and close and footsteps heading for the bedroom.

Steve walks in to the bedroom and pauses at the beauty that is Bruce all laid out for him, with all his skin exposed and his round ass up and ready for punishment. Steve walks over to the bed and places the kitchen tray of food and water bottles on the bedside table and walks around behind Bruce gently caressing his back, hips and down the curve of his back side, Bruce can't help but moan.

"Good Boy" Steve coos, "Stay. I'm going to take the tray into the 'room', grab the paddle and we will get the punishment out of the way okay."

"Okay" Bruce whispers back as the anticipation of what's to come begins to grow.

Steve returns quickly stripped of his shirt and walks over to stand behind Bruce again lightly touching his back letting him know that they were about to begin.

"Bruce, do you know why you are being punished?" Steve asked.

"I forgot to eat" Brue states quietly

"Yes. How many meals did you forget?" Steve asks again.

Bruce sighs, "Two"

"Two, so maybe I should double your punishment, five for each meal….hmm"

Bruce whimpers clutching the sheet and pulling them towards him for comfort.

Steve remains silent drawing out Bruce's sense of heighten anticipation, watching as the muscles in his legs and back flex in preparation of the firm slap of the wooden paddle on his skin.

Finally Steve speaks, "But I won't this time. I promised only five and five you will have"

Bruce exhales in relief.

Steve takes the wooden paddle in hand; the flat of the paddle is about five by eight with four holes drilled out. Steve delivers the first swat unannounced catching Bruce off guard.

SWAT.

Bruce hisses.

SWAT….SWAT.

"AAAAAAAAA…damn" Bruce cries.

SWAT…..SWAT

"STEVE!" Bruce cries out again fisting the sheets in his hands.

"Last one baby, you're doing so well." Steve coos rubbing Bruce's ass cheeks.

Steve takes aim.

SWAT…

"AAAAAA…S-Steve….I'm s-sorry….ah ah…sorry" Bruce cries into the bedding as he lets his sobs take over. Steve sets down the paddle on the bed side table and sits down next to Bruce and gently pulls him and the sheet that Bruce is still clutching to, to straddle his lap and hold him as he sobs into Steve's neck.

"I know your sorry love, but we have these rules for a reason. Both you and Tony tend to forget to stop to eat or sleep and we just want you both healthy" Steve coos at Bruce.

Bruce sniffs and hiccups as he tries to get himself together till he can finally lean back enough to look up at Steve.

"I know, but sometimes I just get lost in a project or the science of it" Bruce whispers into Steve's chest, still holding the blanket like a life line.

Steve chuckles as he takes his hands to cup Bruce's face to raise it up to look into Steve's eyes.

"We know love, Tony does the same thing, but you took your punishment so well all is forgiven and I did bring some snacks and water for later and during if I am being honest. Do you still want to use the 'room'?" Steve asks.

Bruce leans forward to place a kiss on Steve's lips, "Yes please"

"Good boy….up you go, um maybe we can leave the sheet here, hmm" Steve says with a smile as he helps Bruce up off his lap and walks with him into the 'room'.

Bruce walks in first and stops to look at all different pieces of equipment and toys when from behind Steve reaches in front of Bruce and places a blind fold over his eyes. Steve slides the door shut and walks around to stand in front of Bruce enjoying the view.

"Hold out your wrists love" Steve asks as Bruce holds both wrists out to Steve.

Steve efficiently places to linked cuffs on Bruce's wrists and then pulls the up over his head to attach them to the hook hanging from the ceiling causing Bruce's body to be stretched out but still have his feet flat on the floor, his cock hard and dripping.

"Beautiful" Steve whispers as he drops a kiss on his lips. Steve moves a small rolling table over closer to them with a riding crop lying on across it and the tray of food ready for Bruce to enjoy as needed, starting with some strawberries.

"Open" Bruce opens his mouth to find a sliced strawberry being placed on his tongue.

"Chew and swallow" Steve orders as Bruce quickly takes the berry into his mouth and does as ordered.

Steve grabs a riding crop and slowly runs it down Bruce's chest, thighs and around to his still rosy ass cheeks, causing Bruce to moan. Steve places two cheese cubes against Bruce's lips, which he opens and takes greedily from Steve's fingers.

Steve lands a swat of the riding crop on Bruce's upper thigh then the other.

"STEVE….ah ah"

"Right her love, you're doing so well" Steve coos as he licks up Bruce's spine from his tail bone to his neck.

This time Steve places three blue berries at Bruce's lips which he again takes into his mouth, this time Steve lands several swats across both nipples.

"AAAAA…fuck Steve….ah ah ah "Bruce cries out.

Steve leans forward and takes a now peaked nipple into his mouth suckling deeply before moving to the other and doing the same.

Bruce is panting his cock hard and leaking.

"Steve…..please" Bruce whines.

"Please what?"

"My cock…..please please…." Bruce begs.

Steve places a large whole strawberry at Bruce's lips and pushes it in for Bruce to begin chewing on as Steve takes aim.

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat, across Bruce's inflamed cock and once on his hanging sac.

Bruce arched up on his toes and screams, "FUCK! STEVE! "

Steve kneels in front of Bruce and takes his cock in hand and begins to stroke it firmly before slipping it into his mouth to the hilt, bobbing his head and massaging his sac.

"AAAAAAA….Steve….please…please" Bruce cries out his hands fisting in his restraints.

Steve pulls off Bruce long enough to tell Bruce to come and sinks back down on Bruce's cock.

"Steve…oh oh oh….going to …aaaaa… fuck fuck ….." Bruce's eyes roll back as he arches his hips into Steve and cums down his throat shot after shot, leaving Bruce panting from his release.

When Steve finishes cleaning Bruce he pulls off of his cock, stands up and grabs three cheese cubes and places them at Bruce's still panting mouth, waiting patiently for him to take them. When Bruce finally pulls them into his mouth, Steve follows with his own tongue fighting with Bruce's as he tries to chew and swallow the cheese tasting himself on Steve's lips and tongue in the process.

Steve steps away from Bruce and grabs one of the water bottles, opens it and places a straw inside bringing it up to Bruce's lips.

"It's water love, drink." Steve orders as he runs his hand through Bruce's hair.

Bruce easily drinks half the bottle before Steve pulls it away.

"Thank you" Bruce says breathlessly still recovering from his orgasm.

Steve place the water bottle back down and grabs few more pieces of fruit and cheese to feed to Bruce. Placing them at his lips as Bruce takes them into his mouth to slowly chew and swallow till Bruce had completely emptied the plate.

"Good boy" Steve whispers dropping a kiss on his lips then turns to place the plate back on the table and grabs the lube.

"Thank you" Bruce replies.

Steve walks behind Bruce running his fingers across his skin as he does.

"So beautiful, I'm going to fill you up and stuff you full. I want to hear you scream for me….hmm…do you think you can do that for me?" Steve purrs at Bruce his voice low and husky.

Bruce's head falls forward, "God yes" Bruce begs.

Standing behind Bruce he taps each one of his legs so he would widen his stance, thrust his hips back and present his ass. Steve couldn't resist and gives Bruce's still pink cheeks a light swat.

"AAAAA…..Steve"

Steve lubes up two fingers and begins to working them into Bruce till he can thrust inside of him with ease. Steve pulls his fingers out and lubes up a third finger and pushes them inside looking for Bruce's prostate and stretching out his fingers to work Bruce a little more open, when Bruce suddenly arches, his head falls back and he cries out.

"STEEEEEVE! Ah ah ah right there….oh god oh god" Bruce's hands fist and his toes curl, Steve must of found his pleasure button and continues to rub on it without mercy.

Steve pulls his fingers out and pours lube on his raging hard on giving it a few strokes before he lines himself up with Bruce's opening and pushes in till he is buried deep to the hilt.

"AAAAAA…..STEEEEVE!" Bruce hollers.

Steve reaches down to pick Bruce up from behind his knees so he is back is pressed against Steve's chest and his legs are spread wide, now only gravity and Steve are in control causing Bruce to sink even further onto Steve's cock.

"STEVE…aaaaaa….fuck…so deep ah ah ah ah...fuck me" Bruce cries out, his head thrown back against Steve's shoulder.

Steve lifts Bruce up and thrusts deep as he lets him sink down, over and over. Bruce's cock has returned to full attention again and leaking on his stomach.

"Steve…Steve…Steve…Steve" Bruce moans.

"Good boy… scream for me baby….you're doing so good….feel so tight around me….ah ah ah"

Steve continues to hammer into Bruce his thick cock rubbing forcefully against Bruce's prostate, his toes curling and his hands are wrapped around chain attached to the hook for dear life.

"Steve please…so close….more…fuck me harder….ah ah ah ah ah" Bruce cries out.

Steve pulls Bruce's knees closer to his chest changing the angle and begins to piston into Bruce.

"Ah god Bruce….going to fill you up baby….gonna make you scream for me" Steve demands.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes….fuck me fuck me…..ah ah ah ah ah STEEEEVE!" Bruce throws his head back and screams out as he explodes all over his chest, his muscles spasm as his walls squeeze around Steve's still thrusting cock.

"Ah god Bruce….so tight baby….fuck….ah ah ah ah….oh god damn!" Steve bellows as he fires off his release pulsating deep inside of Bruce's still flexing walls.

Steve slowly pulls out of Bruce and lowers his legs down to the ground but can no longer support him. When Steve sees this he quickly release's Bruce's wrist from the hook catching him as he collapses into his chest.

"I got you love, I got you" Steve coos as he reaches down behind Bruce's knees and picks him up and walks him out of the 'room' and lays him onto their bed where he can uncuff Bruce's wrists and massage his arms and shoulders. Steve walks over to the bathroom to grab a rag and gently cleans Bruce up and moves him so his head is placed on a pillow and under the sheets.

Once Steve has cleaned himself up he crawls into the bed with Bruce, pulling him to his side to cuddle with Steve being the big spoon. Bruce slowly wakes and pulls Steve's arm tighter to him.

"Steve?" Bruce's voice rough from screaming.

"I'm right here"

"Wow" Bruce says with a relaxed sigh.

"Yeah" Steve twists their finders together.

"When will Bucky and Tony be back?"

"Mmmm, couple hours" Steve responds.

"Can we…." Bruce asks but pauses.

"Can we what?" Steve asks.

Bruce yawns, "maybe do that all together, I bet it would be so good" Bruce yawns again.

Steve smiles into Bruce's hair, "I'm sure we can arrange something love….now rest"

"M'kay" Bruce yawns again and snuggles down into his pillow and back into Steve's warm and safe body.

A/N: Another one? YES or NO Let me know by sending me REVIEWS…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Don't own Avengers…blah, blah, blah…..

A Need of Ten

The Room Times Four

Buck and Steve have been talking the last few days about taking both Brue and Tony out on a group date and then back to the Tower for an evening together in the 'room', and after a few more days of making arrangements and clearing four separate calendars they were finally able to make it happen.

Even though Steve wanted everyone to dress up in nice suits and go to a fancy restaurant he was out voted for a causal hole in the wall diner where hopefully none of them would be recognized so they can just have a relaxing dinner together before heading back to the Tower.

Bruce knew of the perfect place, a forties diner and it was within walking distance of the Tower. Bucky and Steve loved it and Tony was able to get an All American hamburger so he was super happy which in turn made Bruce happy that he recommended the place and everyone enjoyed it.

The brisk walk home was also enjoyable as all four could feel the excitement and anticipation for the remainder of the night. Tony has been sporting tented pants since they left the diner and Bruce though still a little nerve is also feeling the effects of what's to come, but Steve and Bucky seem to have remained strangely quiet about what their plans are for this evening , Bruce is not sure if he should be worried or not.

_**Tower Bedroom**_

When the four enter the shared apartment they all head for the bedroom and into the 'room'. Tony has been waiting all night so he doesn't hesitate as begins pulling off his clothes with the help of Steve who manages to lose his shirt in the effort. Bruce is still looking at all the equipment and toys since he didn't get a good look last time when he was here with Steve. Bucky remains by his side, his metal hand at the curve of his back patiently waiting.

"Bruce"

Bruce turns to Bucky, "Yeah"

"If you're not sure Steve and Tony can play and we can have the big bed all to ourselves" Bucky offered.

"Mmmmm….no it's just a little over whelming but I defiantly want to stay….if that's okay" Bruce asks shyly.

"God yes, I've been thinking about your mouth around my cock all night, I would love to show you the machine" Bucky says his voice husky and deep.

"Yes" Bucky moans as he turns towards Bucky and kisses him as they work on each other's shirts then Bruce's pants and shorts' leaving him bare for Bucky's viewing pleasure.

**S&T**

Steve is on his knees with Tony buried in his mouth making sure his nice and hard before he pulls off of him and slips a cock ring down his shaft and around his balls holding Tony tight and keeping him from cuming till released.

"AAAAAA…..fuck Steve" Tony moans.

"Mmmmm" Steve moans as he kisses his way up Tony's stomach, around the arc reactor stopping at each nipple giving them a strong suckling then up to his neck and finally his lips, "You are going in the swing tonight babe, between me and Bucky you won't' be able to sit down for a week, we are going to fill you up over and over again till it leeks out of you and makes a puddle on the floor" Steve's growls into Tony's ear.

"God Yes" Tony groans as his head lulls back.

Steve leads Tony over to the swing that is suspended from the ceiling, sits him down leaning him back till he is in position. First is arms go up into the cuffs attached to the back support straps and then his legs go up spread wide to be cuffed to the front support straps, leaving his opening bare and accessible for the brutal pounding that he craves. Steve places a small ball gag into Tony's mouth tightening it behind his head then grabs the lube, slicks up three fingers and begins opening Tony up causing him to moan.

**B&B**

Bucky walks Bruce over to his favorite toy the 'blow job machine', but before Bucky gets Bruce into position he wants to dress Bruce up with a few things. Bucky tells Bruce to get on his hands and knees as he lubes up two large vibrating eggs and begins slowly pushing them into Bruce, causing him to hiss and clench down around them, leaving only the wire and controller left hanging out. Bucky moves Bruce till his back is against the boards and brings his head back to attach it to the head harness. Bucky makes quick work of cuffing Bruce's hands and ankles to the floor moving on to Bruce's hard and dripping cock. Bucky gives it a few quick strokes before sliding down a cock ring down around him and wrapping it around his balls as well.

Bruce whines, "Buckeeeee"

"Hush now I'm almost done" Bucky coos as he brings around the ratchet gag placing it in Bruce's mouth and snapping it in place behind his head, "Look how beautiful you are, now we can begin"

Bucky turns on the eggs to a low setting making them vibrate against Bruce's prostate causing him to moan at the same time he turns on the machine and slowly watches Bruce's head rock back and forth.

Bucky quickly sheds his pants and shorts, gives his dripping cock a few hard yanks as he steps up to Bruce's rocking mouth and slides right in letting the machine to all the work for both him and Bruce.

"God Bruce your mouth feels so warm and wet, we could do this all night" Bucky says as he turns up the dial just a bit to speed the machine up and just enjoy the sensation of Bruce moaning around him.

**S&T**

Steve pulls his fingers from Tony causing him to whine for Steve.

"I'm coming love you won't be empty for long" Steve tells Tony as he pulls off his pants and boxers grabbing the lube to slick up his hard as a diamond cock. Steve lines up with Tony and thrusts in without any warning, causing Tony to cry out behind the gag and his eyes roll back. Steve grabs hold of the front straps of the swing for leverage and begins pounding into Tony will unbridled aggression.

Tony screams from behind his gag.

"Feels good doesn't baby having me hammer into you, rubbing your little button over and over again, reaching deep inside of you" Steve grunts out.

Tony pants around his gag, his fists clenched tight and his toes curling, Steve continues to hammer into to Tony's flexing depths.

Steve's constant rubbing his cock against Tony's prostate causes him to have a powerful but dry orgasm due to the ring around his straining cock, arching his back and crying out for Steve as his muscles seize up and squeezes Steve like a vise.

"Oh god Tony….so tight…did you cum baby….hmmm" Steve asks still thrusting, "So close almost there….aaaaaaaa….fuck, fuck, fuck…that's it take it" Steve cries out as he shoots his load deep into Tony.

Steve pulls out and walks over towards Bucky and Bruce leaving Tony's opening leaking onto the floor as he tries to catch his breath.

**B&B**

"Sounds like Steve finished first baby, so let's catch up….hmm so Steve can feel your wonderful mouth around his cock, I bet he'll taste like Tony." Bruce moans around Bucky as he turns up the speed of the machine and the eggs buried inside of him. Bruce is panting now as drool pours from his mouth onto his stomach, his cock leaking onto his stomach.

"Almost there….almost…aaaaaaa…fuck there it is….swallow baby, swallow all of it" Bucky coos as Bruce has a dry orgasm from the eggs vibrating on his button, his eyes roll back as Bucky pulls out of his mouth, the machine still rocking his head back and forth.

Keeping the same speed Steve steps up to Bruce's moth and slides right in and sighs at the feeling of his wet mouth surrounding him.

**S&B**

Steve moves a little closer to Bruce so that every thrust of the machine puts his cock down Bruce's throat.

"God Bruce you feel so good, so sloppy and wet" Steve groans.

Bruce has finally come back down from his dry orgasm and now sees Steve in front of him and moans around his cock.

"Hello my love, your doing so well…..can you feel me deep inside you…hmm you know how I like to be deep inside my boys, do you taste our Tony on me?" Steve coos noticing Bruce working his tongue more actively when he talks to him.

"You like that don't you when I talk dirty…hmm. When I cum baby I'm going to aim right for the back of your throat so every thick shot will slide right down, every bit of it coating your throat"

Bruce closes his eyes and moans loudly around Steve's cock.

"That's it, work your tongue all around me" Steve says as he turns up the machine and eggs a few more notches.

Bruce screams around Steve.

**B&T**

Bucky walks over to Tony seeing him strung up in the swing and leaking everywhere.

"Well, well ,well, what do we have here" Bucky asks as Tony moans behind his gag, "This looks like a hole that is begging to be split open, what do you think, hmm" Bucky asks as he places the tip of his cock at Tony's entrance and slams it in to the hilt.

Tony screams as his eyes roll back.

Bucky begins to thrust deep and at a punishing pace, "Aw don't be like that babe, you know you like it deep and hard"

**S&B**

Steve is enjoying Bruce's mouth so damn much, watching as globs of drool falls from his lips onto his stomach, his cock a beautiful purple color.

"God Bruce so close….going to shoot such a big thick load down your throat….ah ah ah ah ….here it comes, AAAAAAAA… swallow baby don't choke just let it slide down, swallow all of it" Steve tells Bruce as he pulls his cock out from is messy mouth. Steve kneels down and gives Bruce's sac a warm tongue bath, licking up his cock from the base circling the tip before dipping into his slit before pulling away and blowing across the tip.

Bruce cums dry again screaming; his legs and arms flex as he pulls against the restraints.

"Good boy"

**B&T**

Bucky has been pounding into Tony this entire time using the swing for extra leverage to hammer each thrust home.

"Almost there baby, going to cum and fill you up….hmm is that what you want?" Bucky asks.

Bucky reaches down and begins stroking Tony roughly, twisting the tip which sends Tony over the edge for another dry release with a sobbing cry as he becomes painfully tight around Bucky.

"Aw fuck Tony so tight, you're going to milk me dry aren't ya, that hungry little hole of yours…..ah ah ah….fuck god take it take it" Bucky shoots off deep inside on Tony.

When Bucky pulls out of Tony's now wrecked hole and heads for Bruce, Tony lets out a whimpering cry as he drips more cum onto the floor.

Now Steve is back and pushing inside of him again going deep and hitting all the right places.

"You miss me my love, I see Bucky took real good care of you" Steve coos. Tony can only nod so exhausted from the fucking, his body strung so tight from not being able to cum.

"You ready to cum….hmm?" Steve asks, "tighten up around me if you want to cum, real tight now Tony" Steve demands.

Tony squeezes every muscle in his body, even his eyes.

Steve had to stop moving for a minute as the feeling of Tony body flexing around him was too much, "Oh god Tony you feel so good. God boy, now you stay tight like that while I fuck you and I'll let you cum after I've filled you up one more time"

Tony sobs behind his gag, tears running down his face.

Steve knows he won't last long surrounded by Tony's tight heat, so he makes every thrust count deep and hard. Steve wants to hear Tony scream for him so reaches down and unsnaps the gag and pulls it out of his mouth.

"AAAAAAAA…..STEEEEEVE!" Tony wails.

"Come on love, tight stay tight….almost there….going to fill you up"

"God Steve…fuck me please, please…ah ah ah ah ah" Tony begs.

"AAAAA….god Tony, take it take it milk my cock….fuck yes, yes yes" Steve bellows out.

Tony sobs, "STEEEEVVVEEEE!" as he feels every shot hit his abused and still clenching walls.

Steve pulls out of Tony with a sloppy pop followed by a gush of cum joining the puddle on the floor.

"Good Boy" Steve coos.

**B&B**

Bucky comes back to Bruce, easily sliding into his mouth turning up the machine to high along with the eggs.

Bruce screams around Bucky's cock having another dry orgasm as his eyes roll back into his head but Bucky leave the eggs as they are keeping Bruce constantly falling over the edge with multiple orgasms.

Bruce steps close to Bruce to so he feel Bruce try to swallow down his cock head, fucking down his throat. Bruce fires off dry again, his cock a beautiful purple.

Bucky is close, "So close baby, come on work your tongue around me…come on come one….ah ah ah ah…fuck fuck...aaaaaa" Buck shoots his load down Bruce's throat feeling him swallow around his tip.

Bucky pulls out of Bruce's destroyed mouth and turns off the machine and turns the eggs down to the low setting while releasing Bruce from all the equipment and cradling him for the moment.

"Steve bedroom?"

"Yeah" As Steve lifts a released Tony into his arms and meets Bucky with Bruce in his arms as they both walk towards the bedroom and lay down their boys on their backs for this last bit.

Steve crawls between Bruce's legs, removes the cock ring and sinking his mouth down on his cock as he turns the eggs that are still buried inside Bruce up to the highest level. Bruce screams as he arches his hips into Steve's sucking mouth and shoot off his load, so much that Steve has trouble swallowing it all down.

Bruce sobs loudly as his senses are so overwhelmed. Steve sits down on the bed leaning against the head board and pulls Bruce up cradling him in his arms as he continues to sob into his chest.

"Shh love….shh it's okay….you're okay" Steve coos gently.

Bucky moves to kneel between Tony's legs to pull off the cock ring and quickly swallows him down as he pushes two of his metal fingers inside of Tony's still dripping hole and begins roughly rubbing on Tony's abused prostate.

Tony thrashes his head back and forth till he arches is hips and cums with a painful cry. Bucky takes his time cleaning him up with his tongue and slowly pulls out is fingers.

Bucky moves up to the head board next to Steve and pulls Tony up to him for cuddles till he wakes.

By the time Tony starts to come around Bruce's sobs had finally quiet down to a few hiccups but was still hiding in Steve's chest embarrassed by his reaction to everything.

Steve runs his hand up and down Bruce's back and into his sweaty curls, "You did so good tonight Bruce, you felt so good" Steve coos.

"mmmmm" was all Bruce could muster as he was so calm and relaxed, causing Steve smile down at him.

"Buck" Tony moans out tiredly.

"Yea right here babe, you did so good tonight too, it felt so good sliding deep into your sloppy hole and shooting our heavy load deep inside of you" Bucky whispered into Tony's ear.

"Bruce" Tony asks around a yawn.

"Steve's got him, he's almost asleep, rest now love you can compare notes in the morning" Bucky tells him hearing Steve snort.

"What you know they will" Bucky looks at Steve and gives him a wink causing Steve to roll his eyes at him.

Bucky and Steve gently roll Tony and Bruce towards the each other so they can spoon up behind them, safe and guarded as they all fall into a dep and exhausted sleep looking forward to their next time in the 'room'.

A/N: That was exhausting; even I need a cigarette… or a glass of wine…lol… Please REVIEW….Goal is still 10!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Nothing Avengers are owned by me… after the previous chapter I wanted something softer and I like these two together…hope you enjoy.

A Need of Ten

Bruce and Bucky

It was early Thursday morning when Tony and Steve left Bruce and Bucky and the warmth of their shared bed for a meeting with Fury at Head Quarters, which neither was happy about but needed to find out what Fury wanted. Bruce had asked Bucky if they could just have a lie in this morning before heading to bed the previous night which Bucky was all for, giving them some alone time to just snuggle and cuddle with each other. Bucky always loves to feel Bruce in his arms.

When Bruce finally begins to stir the next morning it was close to nine am as he releases a large yawn and a long full body stretch from his fingers down to his toes.

"Good morning love" Bucky says into the back of Bruce's neck.

"Mmmmm….have you been awake long?" Bruce asks.

"Just a bit, went to use the bathroom then curled right back up into you" Bucky says tightening his flesh arm that is slung over Bruce's waist.

Bruce lifts Bucky's hand up just enough that he can easily turn over to face him and then lays it back down on his waist were Bucky once again tightens his grip and pulls Bruce close their legs tangling together. Bruce reaches up placing his hand on Bucky's cheek rough with morning growth and then up into his hair pushing it away from his face.

"Good morning" Bruce says leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Bucky's lips.

Bucky's hand slowly and with a light touch runs up Bruce's back and back down to his waist causing Bruce to moan.

"Bucky" Bruce whispers kissing his jaw, neck, cheek, chin and back to Bucky's lips.

"Hmm...Bruce" Bucky groans.

Bruce places his hand on Bucky's chest right over his heart, feeling the rapped beat and warmth of his skin. Bruce leans down to kiss Bucky's collar bone and down his chest before coming back up to the spot he knows Bucky is very sensitive, right were his shoulder and neck meet and begins to suck and nibble.

Bucky begins to pant.

"Bruce love" Bucky groans again.

Bruce pulls back and pulls Bucky down to him, placing their foreheads together.

"Tell me what you need" Bucky asks his voice husky with arousal as he could feel Bruce's arousal waking as well.

"C-can I….I w-want…" Bruce closes his eyes in embarrassment.

"What love?"

"I want to be inside you" Bruce says quickly and buries his head in Bucky's chest.

Bucky chuckles and wraps both of his strong arms around Bruce's back, pulling him tight to his chest, "Is that all?"

"Bucky" Bruce whines placing open mouth kisses and nibbles all over Bucky's chest.

Bucky pulls Bruce away from his chest so he can look into Bruce's eyes, "Are you sure, you've never asked before?"

"Didn't know if you…..would w-want to?" Bruce stutters out a faint pink coloring his cheeks.

"Oh doll, I enjoy both, usually with Stevie as Tony mainly bottoms" Bucky explains.

"Mmmmm…..the 'room' was so much….I-I just w-want…." Bruce tries to tell Bucky.

"I know love, the 'room' can be overwhelming the first few times and that is why we only use it for special or needful occasions, that's what makes it special, but right here right now it's just you and me in this really big bed, all to ourselves" Bucky coos running his hand through Bruce's hair, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

When Bruce's pulls away from Bucky's lips they were both breathing heavily, "I want to make you feel good Buck like you make me feel, want to touch and taste every inch of you." Bruce pants out.

Bucky closes his eyes feeling the lust and fire burning through his veins and straight to his cock.

"God yes Bruce, my body is your wonderland….wait… I think that's a song lyric I heard…never mind take what you need babe…. want to feel you"

Bruce chuckles before taking Bucky's lips in a deep kiss, tongues tangling till Bruce pulls back for air, pushing on Bucky's shoulder till he rolled onto his back and begins working his way down Bucky's chest, stopping to pay extra attention to each nipple till the buds stand peaked with sensitivity. Bucky moans at the feel of Bruce's mouth on him, fisting the sheets below him.

"Bruce" Bucky moans arching his back as Bruce makes his way down his stomach, tonging and nibbling on his abs, his aching cock is so close to Bruce's mouth that he could feel his breath on the tip but instead Bruce moves down to Bucky's right thigh. His hands massage the muscle, his lips and tongue leaving open mouth kisses till he moves to the left leg to continue his exploration.

Bruce pulls back long enough to reach over to the bedside table and grab the bottle of lube and comes back to where Bucky needs him the most. Again Bruce by passes his cock and sinks down to give Bucky's throbbing sack a warm tongue bath, taking it into his mouth and sucking, moving is tongue around feeling every inch of his skin.

Bucky fists the sheets tighter arching his hips, "Bruce….mmmmm"

Bruce releases Bucky with a pop, "I just love the taste of you Buck, I just want to nibble on you all the time" Bruce coos at Bucky his eyes closed as he pants out, "All yours…..all yours love"

Bruce presses on Bucky's legs just a bit for him to spread them as he lubes up his fingers and begins to slowly push two into Bucky's opening.

"Ah ah ah….Bruce"

"Easy Bucky…" Bruce coos as he adds a third finger and leans down to run his tongue from base to tip of Bucky's cock, nibbling on his dripping tip, Bucky cries out, "Bruce please….ah ah ah" Bucky begs.

Then Bruce finds his prostate and begins rubbing aggressively against it. Bucky arches his head off the pillow, head thrown back in a silent scream. Bruce keeps rubbing that spot adding just a little more pressure till Bucky begins to thrash his head back and forth, his hands reach for his own cock but Bruce slaps them away.

"Bruce…. please…oh god please" Bucky moans widening his legs even more.

After a particularly hard rub on Bucky's button Bruce pulls out leaving Bucky panting as his head rocks back and forth with pleasure. Grabbing the lube Bruce pours a bit more onto his hand giving himself several firm strokes to make sure he is ready.

"Buck" Bruce coos as he runs his hand up Bucky's hips to his chest then finally around his neck till they are forehead to forehead again.

"You ready?" Bruce asks

"God yes" Bucky sighs as Bruce releases him letting his head fall back down, his loose hair spreads out against the pillow.

Bruce takes both of Bucky's legs placing them around his waist as he lines up and slowly pushes into Bucky's opening and continues to till he is in to the hilt.

"Oh oh oh oh….Bruce….god" Bucky moans at the feeling of being filled up and Bruce holds still for a moment letting Bucky get use to the feeling of him and for Bruce to enjoy it.

"Easy Buck….easy….gonna make you feel real good" Bruce coos.

When Bruce pulls out and thrusts back in Bucky arches his back fisting the sheets. Bruce's cock is rubbing on Bucky's now sensitive prostate.

"OH GOD Bruce"

Bruce thrusts again and again and again finding his rhythm and enjoying Bucky's gasping out his name. Bruce reaches down to Bucky's legs and places them up and onto his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts as he begins to put a little bit of his hulk strength behind it.

"Ah ah ah ah ah….Bruce….oh god" Bucky cries out.

Bruce moves Bucky's legs again by pulling them off his shoulders and holding them down to Bucky's chest from behind his knees, now able to hammer into him harder his speed increasing as well.

"God Buck…you feel so good around me" Bruce grunts as his hips slap into Bucky's.

"Please Bruce please….so close….want to come together….ah ah ah …oh god…Bruce harder" Bucky cries out not noticing that Bruce's eyes had a faint ring of green showing.

"AH…BUCKY…so close so…..fuck Bucky"

Bruce was almost there.

"Bucky stroke your-self…..come for me" Bruce orders as his thrusts become wild and Bucky finally notices his eyes.

Bucky grabs ahold of his cock and begins jerking rapidly, he was so close it took less than a dozen strokes till Bucky was screaming out as he shot his release onto his stomach, clenching tightly down around Bruce's still thrusting cock.

"AAAAAAAA…BRUUUUCCE! AH AH AH AH…..FUCK!" Bucky cries out as his toes curl and his hands grabs the head board tightly.

"God….Buck…so tight….fuck…so….fuck…so close" Bruce cries out still thrusting through Bucky's tightening walls till he can no longer hold back and cums, arching his back and slamming his hips into Bucky releasing shot after shot deep inside. Bruce no longer able to support himself releases Bucky's legs from his grip and slides down to lay on Bucky's chest still seated deep inside him.

Bucky wraps his arms around Bruce's sweaty back holding him tight.

"Damn" Bucky pants out,

"Yeah" Bruce replies also still panting.

Bruce slowly pulls out of Bucky and crawls up to lay down next to him as Bucky pulls him to his chest for a cuddle.

"How'd I do?" Bruce asks shyly still trying to catch his breath.

"Perfect…we should have a lie in more often" Bucky replies as he wonders about the green he saw in Bruce's eyes.

Bruce looks up at Bucky with a satisfied smile, "I know right" Bruce replies with a smile causing Bucky to laugh out loud.

They continue to lie in bed till lunch and the need for a shower became too great which in turn had Bucky returning the favor and took Bruce hard up against the shower wall unconcerned for Tony's bathroom fixtures or his water bill, pleasure was had by one and all.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Don't own anything Avengers….this chapter is going to be more on the fluffy side than the previous ones. No relationship is perfect and even though the sex is awesome it can't fix everything….

A Need of Ten

Don't Go…Please.

Steve and Bucky were sitting at the kitchen island in their apartment drinking coffee and having a serious conversation.

"I don't know Stevie; I've been wrestling with this for days now. I'm afraid to say anything because I'm not sure but worried that if I don't…." Bucky says clearly upset and stressed out.

"You think he'll leave?" Steve asks reaching out his hand to grab Bucky's in a tight hold as tears begin to pool in his eyes.

"I don't want that." Bucky whispers

"None of us want that Buck and we'll do our best to make sure that doesn't happen, but I really think something should be said, it may be nothing to be concerned about…" Steve states

"Or it may be something" Bucky finishes Steve's thought with a defeated sigh.

At that moment Tony and Bruce walk into the apartment arguing loudly about some science equation that they are trying to figure out down in the lab when Tony stops when notices Bucky so unsettled, causing Bruce to bump into him.

Both Bruce and Tony look between Bucky and Steve with confusion and concern.

"What's going on?" Bruce asks walking past Tony and over to stand behind Bucky to give him a big hug from behind. Bruce was getting better at showing affection; it's been slow steps but still progress which always makes the boys smile brightly but not this time.

"Hey Bruce" Bucky whispers as he pulls out the chair next to him and gently tugs Bruce around to sit.

Tony slowly makes his way over to Steve's side and sits down next to him not liking the look of things; it had been such a good day.

"What's going on, you guys are making me nervous and I'm about to start freaking out?" Tony says.

"Bucky?" Bruce asks also feeling nervous from the vibes rolling off of them in very powerful waves.

"Um…." Bucky starts but falters and looks up to Steve for help.

Steve sighs, "Okay here's the deal, when you two were together last time Bucky thinks he may have seen something and wants to ask about it but doesn't want you to freak out and jump to conclusions"

"Um okay….Bucky?" Bruce says still confused but reaches out to hold Bucky's hand giving it a squeeze which Bucky returns.

Bucky takes a deep breath and lets it out. "You remember a couple of days ago when Steve and Tony had left early and we had the morning all to ourselves?"

"Yeah, that was a good morning" Bruce says with a shy smile till it dawns on him, "Oh god Bucky I didn't hurt you did I, I mean you seemed ok afterwards?" Bruce asks starting to panic.

"God no, nothing like that Bruce it was perfect." Bucky says quickly trying to reassure Bruce giving his hand another squeeze.

"Then what, I just wanted to make you feel good, did I not do…." Bruce whispered his words trailing off.

"Steve" Bucky whines but Steve just shakes his head no and grabs a hold of Tony's hand who is still trying to figure out what he's missing.

Bucky takes another deep breath. "When….when we were together and both of us were about to climax…..I…I thought I saw something….but I'm not sure…and I don't want to upset you….and you leave and and….I don't want that" Bucky says in a rush.

"What Bucky, what did you see" Tony asks.

"That's it, I'm not sure!" Bucky exclaims frustrated.

"**What Did You See?!**" Bruce asked more firmly.

"When you were buried deep thrusting inside me chasing your release, I thought I saw a ring of green in your eyes….**BUT** I'm not one hundred percent sure, it could have been the lighting, it could have been me seeing things since you were fucking me stupid at that particular moment….I just don't know…" Bucky finishes speaking with a desperate whisper.

Bruce pulls his hand from Bucky's grasp causing him to whimper.

"Bruce, please?" Steve begs.

Bruce looks over to Tony with sadness and disappointment in his eyes before they turn hard. "I warned you Tony, I told you...Everything I touch turns to shit, EVERYTHING!" Bruce cries out as he jumps up from his chair with enough force that it falls to the floor as Bruce backs away from the counter and heads for the bedroom.

"Bruce, wait please" Bucky calls out but when the only answer that is received is the slamming of the bedroom door Bucky lays his head on the table and dissolves into a fit of sobs, his hands pulling at this hair. Tony comes around the table and hugs Bucky from behind cooing softly that everything will be okay and Bruce isn't going anywhere. Bucky releases his now wild hair and sits up enough to pull Tony into his lap holding him close so he can bury his head into Tony's chest and just continue to sob as Tony runs his hand through his now long crazy looking locks in comfort.

"Shh…Bucky it's going to be okay" Steve tries to calm him down till all three hear the bedroom door open and turn to see Bruce walking out with his duffle bag packed and walking towards them. Steve stands up immediately to confront Bruce, this was not happening without a fight, but when Bruce comes closer to them Steve can easily see Bruce's eyes are red and pooling with tears.

"Bruce please, let's at least try and talk this out and see if it's even something to worry about" Steve asks.

Bruce stands his ground in front of Steve trying hard to ignore the sounds Bucky's sobs.

"No Steve….this was inevitable...damn it…it's just best if I….if I go now….w-would never want to hurt…." Bruce's voice cracks with heart ache till it fades into silence as he wipes away the tears he is fight so hard to not show. Steve can't hold back anymore and pulls Bruce into his arms and holds him tightly as he slides the bag off Bruce's shoulder.

"Love, please…talk to us" Steve coos to Bruce as he feels Bruce bring his arms around to his back fisting his hands tightly into his shirt as Bruce can no longer hold back his tears.

"Come on love, come sit" Steve asks as he walks Bruce back over to the counter and sit's Bruce on his lap, his head tucked up tight into Steve's neck.

All four men sit together for a bit, two still quietly weeping and the other two trying to provide comfort. Most people would feel awkward with so many emotions flying wildly around, but at some point all of them have had an emotional meltdown, it's just part of being in a relationship with four wounded people.

"Bruce we want you to stay with us, we all care for you very deeply, please stay, between you and Tony's big genius brains…." Steve tells Bruce and of course Tony snorts at this still carding his hand through Bucky's hair.

"Bruce, you do not have the corner market on screwing this up bud, remember I'm a walking talking screw up and….." Tony held up his finger before anyone could argue. "And by your theory I'm more '_inevitable'_ than you, besides the fact that I have a bad ticker" Tony knocks his knuckle on the arc reactor, "I'm old, hell I'm older than all of you put together, none of you are going to want to be with a wrinkled old man so by your estimation I should be the one packing his bags." Tony says.

Bucky stiffens and holds on to Tony even tighter.

"Easy Buck-a-roo, easy love I'm not going anywhere, just trying to prove a point." Tony coos down to Bucky dropping a kiss on top of his head.

Bruce huffs into Steve's neck, "Your being ridiculous Tony" as he peeks out from Steve's neck, Steve starts rubbing his hand up and down his back.

"No more that you are being right now Brucie" Tony counters.

"I would never want to hurt any of you…don't you see it's just a matter of time before I lose control….I can't risk it….but I don't want to go but I should….oh god please don't make me go…." Bruce cries from Steve's neck.

"Okay love….okay. Tony take Bucky into to the bedroom and both of you get changed into some comfortable sleep clothes and we will join you guys in a few minutes, oh and Tony lay some out for us as well please" Steve asks Tony.

"On it Cap, come on Buck Cap's ordered cuddle time" Tony coos to Bucky as he hops off his lap, takes Bucky by the hand and head off to the bedroom to change.

Steve pulls Bruce from his neck and places both hands on his cheeks till Bruce raises his eyes to Steve's. "Now you listen to me Robert Bruce Banner, I know you would never want to hurt us or any of the other Team members but as Tony likes to say shit happens and then we deal with it. You did not hurt Bucky okay, he has been agonizing over whether to talk to you about what happened or not for days, he was so afraid you would leave us"

"He was afraid?" Bruce asks around a hiccup.

"**But NOT of YOU**" Steve pointed out firmly.

Steve takes a deep breath and pulls Bruce close to him till their foreheads are touching.

"I don't know if I should kiss you senseless or take you over my knee and give you twenty swats, god Bruce…. we love you, I know it's not been said out loud by anyone yet but we do and we want you to stay" Steve whispers leaning in to gently kiss Bruce on the lips, soft and sweet.

Bruce pulls back from Steve with tears running down his cheeks when Bruce wraps his arm tightly around Steve's neck and whispers, "I love you guys to; I just get so scared and I panic and my first reaction is to run and I don't know how to fix it"

Steve reaches down with his hands under Bruce's ass and lifts him up till he wraps his legs around Steve's waist as he makes his way into the bedroom to find Tony and Bucky all cuddled up on the bed with Tony being the big spoon.

Steve sets Bruce down on his feet and turns him to look at the bed with Steve wrapping his arms around him from behind and whispers in his ear trying not to wake Tony and Bucky. "See this love, this is worth fight for, worth trying for, worth loving for, worth staying for, do you understand now." Steve says with conviction trying to make Bruce understand.

Bruce nods his head as the tears start rolling down his cheeks again.

"Now change out of these clothes and go snuggle up with them" Bruce nods his head again and begins to strip out of his button down shirt and jeans to pull on his sleep pants and fresh t-shirt. Bruce slowly crawls into bed and lays his head down right next to Bucky leaning in to kiss his forehead several times till he feels Steve slide in behind him and wrap his arms around his waist pulling his back tight to his chest.

"We've got you Bruce, thick or thin hell or high water, green eyes or not, we got you and you got us, till the end of the line" Steve says into Bruce's ear. Bruce snuggles down with Steve but keeps watch over Bucky and Tony thinking about what or better yet who he was about to walk out on and throw away for fear, god he was so tired of being afraid….so so tired. Bruce reaches out and lays his hand over Tony's and Bucky's joined hands.

"I love you guys to" Bruce whispers out unaware that he was heard by all.

They had a lot of thing to still talk about and figure out and of course being the scientist that they are Bruce and Tony put their heads together to see if they could recreate the response, but in the end it was deemed a fluke and not brought up again and things resumed back to a semi state of normal for the four of them, well as normal as to be expected for super hero's anyway.

A/N: Ok, what did you think? Too many emotions? I just like the idea of reminding everyone that they are all still human and have issues and faults and fears like the rest of us in complicated relationships. Remember to REVIEW, still trying to get to 12 Reviews….and maybe I take them back into the 'room', just saying…lol


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Same old same old….don't own anything….

A Need of Ten

Solider Boys

Tony and Pepper left early Friday morning for a big and very important SI exhibition for the weekend in St. Louis MO and will not be back till late Sunday evening. Tony so did not want to go as he was tightly cuddled with his boys but Pepper refused to budge telling Tony if he behaved over the weekend she would try to get him back home earlier than scheduled. Tony still didn't like it but with the possibility of getting back home early in his back pocket he was up and moving, joined by Pepper and Happy in his private jet heading to the Mid-West.

With Tony gone for the weekend it left just Bruce, Bucky and Steve and no one wanted to waste this time together, later on all of them will put their heads together to plan something special for Tony for when he gets back, just thinking about the possibilities gets Bruce's heart racing, in a good way.

It is Saturday morning early. Too early for the sun to be up, too early for even Steve to be up and out for his run, but Bruce was awake and per usual his mind much like Tony's is already going a mile a minute, but his body, well his body is currently sandwiched tightly between his boys, his soldiers and he really needs to get to the bathroom. Bruce tries hard not to wake either man as he begins to wiggle and shimmy his way out of their hold and off the bed. Bruce almost makes it when Steve calls out groggily.

"Bruce?"

"Bathroom" Bruce replies.

"M'kay" Steve says around a jaw cracking yawn.

When Bruce had finished his business and washes his hands he figures since he's in here he would grab his toothbrush and takes care of that as well. By the time Bruce returns to the bed both Steve and Bucky are semi-awake, or at least enough to allow him to crawl back into bed between them, Bruce is facing Bucky and Steve curls back up behind him nice and snug.

Steve places his arm back around Bruce's waist, while his head rests just above his and drops a kiss on Bruce's head of curls.

"What's on the agenda today bud" Steve asks still half asleep and lets out another yawn.

Bruce breathes deeply enjoying this moment.

"Not much, probably Lab time….work on some of my projects while Tony's out" Bruce replies when Steve doesn't respond Bruce figures he has dropped off back to sleep.

Bruce continues to watch Bucky as he relaxes further into Steve's warmth. Bruce loves the feeling of being warm and safe; he reaches out to gently tuck some of Bucky's wild hair behind his ear so he can see more of his face. Bruce moves his hand down to his cheek and gently caresses it, rubbing his thumb back and forth then down to his jaw where it is rough with overnight growth, then moves to Bucky's lips were Bruce begins rubbing his thumb across slightly parted lips. Bruce does not force his way in but instead gently rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth when suddenly Bucky catches Bruce's thumb with his teeth, nibbling on the skin before pulling it into his mouth and begins sucking on it.

Bruce gasps at the sudden nibble of teeth then lets out a quiet moan of Bucky's name.

Bucky releases Bruce's thumb to kiss his palm before tucking their linked hands close to his chest, "And good morning to you to doll" Bucky purrs to Bruce causing him to smirk at Bucky's antics.

Bruce leans in towards Bucky to deliver a soft kiss to his full lips before pulling back and laying his head right next to his, their foreheads almost touching.

"Mm, minty" Bucky purr, Bruce just smiles brightly watching Bucky's eyes dance with mischief.

Bruce reaches out to Bucky's cheek again caressing it, running his hand up into his hair before he pulls Bucky down for a true kiss, full of teeth and tongue. Both men moan as the kiss becomes quite passionate, till Bucky pulls away leaving them both panting for air.

"Bucky" Bruce moans but then suddenly gasps when he feels Steve's interest rising up behind him.

"God Steve"

Steve pulls Bruce's back tight to his firm chest as he begins dropping open mouth kisses onto Bruce's neck and shoulder.

"Finally awake punk" Bucky asks as he watches Steve and Bruce.

"Hard not to be when you have something that feels so good snuggled up against me" Steve states.

"Well now that you have me whatever shall you do with me" Bruce asks no one in particular but Bucky sees Bruce's eyes dancing with excitement as he inches closer to Bruce.

"We could use the 'room'?" Steve suggests.

Bruce freezes with hesitation as his shifts his eyes down and away from Bucky's piercing blue eyes.

"Bruce" Bucky reaches out placing his hand under Bruce's chin to bring his eyes back to him.

"It's okay if you don't want to, hmm, it was just a suggestion" Bucky says hoping Bruce will relax again.

Bruce nods his head, "Maybe when Tony's back, we can together…..is…is that alright" Bruce asks quietly as he looks over his shoulder to Steve.

Steve leans down placing a kiss on Bruce's lips even at this awkward angle, "Of course love, whatever makes you comfortable, we will wait for Tony and enjoy ourselves right here."

This relaxes Bruce enough that he gives Steve a blinding smile and twists around even more to kiss Steve again then rolls back to Bucky delivering a kiss on his lips as well letting their passion take control.

As Bruce and Bucky explore each other with their hands and lips, Steve makes his way down Bruce's back, delivering open mouth kisses, licks and nibbles on his beautiful skin along the way till he is positioned at Bruce's opening. Steve grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers and begins rimming Bruce's puckered entrance very slowly and with every few passes he would add his tongue, then a little more pressure till the tip of both were able to slip in.

"Steve" Bruce moans at the pressure of being slowly opened, his cock hard and dripping lewdly.

While Steve continues in his task, Bruce and Bucky have been sharing kisses their lips, face, neck and shoulders anywhere they can reach as their hands wondering over each other with abandonment. Bruce continues to moan and groan into Bucky's skin, both men panting with pleasure, cocks stiff and dripping with arousal.

Steve has worked three fingers into Bruce now, slowly thrusting in and spreading his fingers out to help stretch Bruce further, finding his prostate and rubbing against it as he watches Bruce arch and squirm as he pants and begs for more.

"Ah god Steve"

"What was that doll" Bucky asks.

"mmmmm…..Steve….Bucky please" Bruce moans thrusting back onto Steve's fingers and forward against Bucky's cock as Steve continues to open him up rubbing against his bundle of nerves, wanting Bruce close to the edge.

Steve pulls his fingers from Bruce and grabs the lube giving himself several quick strokes and lifts Bruce's leg up to sit on Bucky's hip opening Bruce and begins to slowly push in.

"Ah ah ah Steve" Bruce groans as he feels Steve filling him inch by inch, pushing against his inner walls and rubbing against his bundle of nerves.

Bucky pulls Bruce down to him to kiss him, his tongue pushing in at the same time as Steve pulls out and pushes back in, both tongue and cock thrust in deep into Bruce.

"God Bruce…feel so good baby" Steve groans as he begins a steady by easy rhythm holding onto Bruce's hip and thigh tightly.

Bucky pulls away from Bruce's lips both panting, "Bucky….god Steve" Bruce moans as their slick cocks continue to rub together from Steve's steady thrusts. Bucky reaches down between the two of them grabbing both cocks holding them tightly together, he begins to thrust against Bruce opposite of Steve's thrusts, Bruce's senses are completely overwhelmed.

"Oh god….." Bruce moans out as he wraps his arms around Bucky's shoulders and buries his head into his neck moaning and without even realizing it brings his leg up higher to sit at Bucky's waist allowing Steve to sink even deeper into him, Steve lets out a deep groan, "God Bruce"

Steve leans awkwardly down over Bruce's body, licking and nibbling his ear lobe, "Bruce…. you feel so good, you're doing so good" causing Bruce to moan into Bucky's neck, when Steve leans back up he begins to quicken his pace thrusting harder and deeper.

"oh oh oh oh….. Steve….hah hah hah….harder….please Steve" Bruce pants out.

Steve once again has picked up the speed and force of his thrusts, he was getting close.

"Buck" Steve moans out, "close"

Bucky tightens his hold on his and Bruce's cocks and begins thrusting with the same force and pace as Steve, his hand slides up and down their cocks giving the tips a hard twist.

Bruce arches out from Bucky's neck, "ah ah ah …..oh god so close….going to cum...please" his hands fist into Bucky's hair pulling him down for kiss teasing Bucky's tongue into his mouth so he feels completely invaded.

Steve watches his loves as his thrusts become frantic hammering into Bruce, rubbing against his inflamed bundle as his hips slap against Bruce's firm cheeks.

"oh oh oh…god so close….fuck me fuck me….Steve…..harder harder….ah ah ah ah" Bruce cries out right before he seizes up, tightening around Steve and shooting off onto his and Bucky's stomachs.

"God Bruce…..so…so ….fuck" Steve cries out as he cums deep inside of Bruce's still flexing insides.

Bucky continues thrusting against Bruce's now oversensitive cock till his release washes over him like a powerful wave of pleasure flashes white behind his eyes, his release now joining Bruce's on their stomachs.

"God Bruce" Bucky pants out trying to catch his breath.

Steve slowly pulls out of Bruce placing a kiss on his hip which he knows will have bruises tomorrow and makes his way to the bathroom to grab a couple of towels to help clean up his boys and then tosses them into the laundry basket.

Bruce lays on his back staring at the ceiling with his soldiers, his loves on each side just relaxing in the post-orgasm bliss trying to catch their breathes.

"Um…" Bruce whispers out wanting to ask the question that he is dreading.

"Hmm" Steve responds as Bucky asks, "You okay?"

"No green?" Bruce asks no one in particular closing his eyes to stem the tears that are pooling in his eyes.

Even with his eyes closed Bruce can feel Steve and Bucky staring down at him.

"Look at me love." Bucky says caressing his cheek.

A lone tear escapes to run down his cheek.

"Oh love shh, there was no green….okay, easy now shh" Steve coos to Bruce as he kisses his temple but Bruce still has not opened his eyes.

"Come on Bruce open those brown beauties for me." Bucky requests.

When Bruce finally does he is overwhelmed with relief and more tears.

"Love you were perfect as always, shush now Bruce….you're okay" Steve coos as Bucky was finally able to get Bruce to look at him giving him a warm smile.

"Come on bud; cuddle up with me while we think of things to do when Tony returns"

"M'kay…Stevie?" Bruce calls out.

"Right here"

"M-maybe….we could….try….." Bruce drops off into asleep on Bucky's chest before he can finish his thought.

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants to try." Steve asks as he leans over Bruce's head to give Bucky a kiss.

"Does it really matter?"

"Nope not at all Buck, when is Tony scheduled back?" Steve asks.

"Sunday evening, but Pepper did say she will do her best to get him back sooner but could not guarantee it, but she would try" Bucky replied.

"Hmm, well that gives us a little bit of time to come up with some pleasurable things don't you agree"

"I do indeed, quite pleasurable" Bucky states mater a factly as he drops a kiss on Bruce's head of curls before letting his body relax enough to drift off into sleep, while Steve remained ever vigilant over his loves.

A/N: R&R please….Taking suggestions for the boys in the "ROOM", anything you would like to read, send them in your REVIEW….xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

****Reposting with Edited Corrections****

A/N: Own nothing… but love to play in their world…..buckle up here we go again…..

**2****nd**** A/N:** A shout out to GHIM for your review and spelling errors that you caught…..I read and re-read before posting but there always seems to be a few that slip through. So thank you for keeping me honest and helping me to become a better writer…

A Need of Ten

Back to the Room

It's Sunday evening and Tony is finally back at the Tower after the long weekend show casing the SI exhibition in St. Louis and has Jarvis send him straight to the Lab. Tony is so excited to be back home and desperate to make sure Bruce was still here and hasn't left while he was away.

When Tony enters the lab and sees Bruce with his own eyes he lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Bruce"

Bruce looks up at his name being called and upon seeing Tony takes off his glasses and smiles.

"Hey Tony welcome back….we mmm…" Bruce started but never finished his words as Tony descends on him with a great need to touch him, to know he was still really there, Tony takes Bruce's face in his hands and kisses him passionately. Tony sweeps his tongue into Bruce's mouth mapping and twisting till Bruce began to respond and push back till Tony retreats back and now Bruce is mapping Tony's mouth with his own tongue. The boys only break apart to breathe, taking a few deep breathes then go back to kissing again with little nips on each other's necks, jaws, cheeks and then back to their lips.

When Bruce pulls back from Tony this time to take a breath he is able to really look at Tony and does not like what he sees. Tony looks stressed, tired and on the verge of tears.

"Tony" Bruce whispers and gathers Tony into his arms laying the genius head at his neck.

Tony relaxes into Bruce's arms and wraps his own around Bruce's back holding him tightly.

"I was worried all weekend that you would be gone and I would have to go hunt you down…and I couldn't concentrate at the exhibition…and Pepper got mad and yelled at me…and…." Tony says into Bruce's neck.

Bruce pulls Tony back from his neck and brings Tony's forehead down to his.

"Tony listen to me, after our talk a couple of weeks ago I'm feeling better about things okay…I want to stay, I….I love you and Bucky and Steve and I'm not going….I don't want to throw this away okay" Bruce tells Tony.

Tony stares long and hard at Bruce before he just crumbles and buries his head back into Bruce's neck. Bruce is at a loss, this was not the reaction he was expecting when he told Tony that he loved him.

"Jarvis call Steve and Bucky now please" Bruce calls out as he slowly walks Tony over to the couch that was placed in all the labs, sitting them both down in the middle with Tony straddling Bruce's lap, still buried in his neck as he rubs his hands up and down Tony's back.

"Sir Captain Rogers is out running errands; I have taken the liberty of texting your request and Sargent Barnes is on his way to you" Jarvis replies.

"You hear that T, Bucky's on his way and he'll make everything better…shh…I'm right here" Bruce whispers.

Within five minutes Bucky is walking through the Lab door and right over them, seeing Tony wrapped around Bruce like a limpet, this is not good.

"Hey guys can I get in on the love fest" Bucky asks as he takes a seat on the couch on the right side of Bruce, his metal arm going to the back of the couch to run through Bruce's hair to help keep him calm.

Tony moves his head out of Bruce's neck just enough to look over at Bucky, eyes red.

"Hey buddy" Bucky reaches out with his flesh hand to run through Tony's hair when he pulls back from Bucky's touch and closer to Bruce letting out a whine.

Bucky has only seen Tony like this one other time and only Steve was able to get through to him.

"Okay buddy, your safe…no one is going to hurt you here…hmm" Bucky coos as he continues to scratch Bruce's scalp lightly.

"Jarvis send Steve a message, CODE GOLD ASAP, please" Bucky calls out hoping Steve will be here quickly.

"Message sent sir; Captain Rogers stated he will be arriving in ten minutes" Jarvis replies.

"Thank you Jarvis" Bucky replies

"Bruce is there any projects that you need to save; he most likely won't let you go anytime soon even when Stevie gets here"

"Uh yeah...Jarvis, please save my open file to the K drive under Project 101 please." Bruce calls out still rubbing Tony's back and stroking his hair

"Done Dr. Banner"

"Thank you" Bruce calls out.

Bruce looks over to Bucky who is watching Tony closely, curious what is going on.

"Buck"

When Bucky looks up at Bruce he gestures down towards Tony with a 'what the hell is going on' raise of his eye brow.

"Yeah so Steve can explain it better than I can but sometimes when Tony gets overwhelmed, like more than normal, he regresses a bit and the only way to get him back is to take him to the 'room'. I've only seen him this bad once before" Bucky informed Bruce.

"He doesn't hurt him does he" Bruce asks rubbing his hands up and down Tony's back and through his hair.

"No of course not, a flogger or riding crop usually does the trick and nothing more than the paddle" Bucky states firmly, "Just enough to bring him back out of his head, usually followed by a thorough fucking afterwards " Bruce nods his head in understanding worried about his best friend and lover.

It was less than ten minutes when Steve walks into the lab were his boys were holed up and seeing the state of Tony in Bruce's arms he understands why Bucky called the code Gold.

"Hey everybody" Steve calls out quietly as he walks towards the couch sitting down on Bruce's left side.

Steve looks down at Tony, raising his hand to run over Tony's hair when he pulls away again from his touch, Steve looks up at Bucky then over Tony's head to Bruce.

"What happened?" Steve asks

"I was in here working when Tony came in, we kissed, he said something about making sure I was here and real, something about not being able to concentrate all weekend, I told him I'm not going anywhere and that I love you guys and then next thing I know I have my own personal human octopus wrapped around me. I had Jarvis call you and Bucky, he pulled away from Bucky when he reached out to try and comfort him…oh and Pepper yelled at him" Bruce fills Steve in as he continues to rub his hands up and down Tony's back.

"Hmm" Steve hums, he does not like the sound of any of that especially that Pepper yelled at him and he will deal with that later, for now he needs to focus on Tony.

"Bruce do you think you can handle carrying him up to our apartments? I don't want to separate him from you at this point, not yet anyway" Steve asks.

"Uh yeah, I may need some help getting up off the couch, but besides that I should be fine carrying him" Bruce says with a snort.

Both Steve and Bucky stand, "okay up you go" Steve says as he and Bucky each take one of Bruce's arms that are wrapped under Tony's ass , helping him stand and get re-balanced as the four of them make their way out of the lab and up to the apartment and in to the 'room'.

"Jarvis lock down the lab for the remainder of the day, thank you" Steve calls out as he follows the boys to the elevator.

"Of course Captain Rogers, do take care of them sir" Jarvis replies.

"You know I will Jarvis. Oh and Jarvis please send a text to Ms. Potts that I will be having a meeting with her at 8am tomorrow morning here at the Tower no exceptions, thank you" Steve states as the elevator doors close and travel up to their floor, Bruce holding on to Tony and Bucky smirking at Steve, someone is going to get her ass chewed tomorrow.

-THE ROOM-

Bucky leads Bruce and Tony into the 'room' with Steve following close, closing the door behind him.

"Bruce take Tony over to the bar please, I'll be right over" Steve instructs knowing this part will be the most difficult for both Tony and Bruce.

When Steve and Bucky join Bruce and Tony things got very interesting. Bucky stood behind Bruce and Steve behind Tony.

"Bruce, just remember to breathe okay" Bucky whispers into Bruce's ear his voice low and husky.

Bucky gently begins to unwrap Tony's legs from Bruce's hips at the same time that Steve begins to pull Tony's arms from Bruce's neck and slowly Steve wraps his arms around Tony crossing them over Tony's chest and backs him away from Bruce, Tony leans his head back onto Steve's shoulder and surprisingly doesn't put up a fight like they were expecting, only letting a small whimper out.

"I'm so proud of you Tony, you didn't fight me, you are safe no one can hurt you here, we won't allow it" Steve coos into Tony's ear as he turns their body so he can gently place Tony's waist at the bar and bend him over just enough to cuff his wrists to the legs of the bar and his ankles to the floor cuffs, his head hangs low.

Bucky now has his strong arms wrapped around Bruce as they watch Steve take Tony through his paces to bring him back to the present.

Steve feels that this may require something stronger than what he would usually use so he goes straight to the paddle. A light weight square Bamboo paddle covered with small raised studs for maximum effectiveness especially since Tony is still fully dressed.

Steve rubs Tony's back gently, "Anthony we will begin with five" Steve states firmly and takes aim delivering the first swat.

SWAT

Bruce jumps in Bucky's arms as they stand and watch, "Shh its ok"

SWAT, SWAT

Tony lets out a moan and so does Bruce as he begins to rub his back side against Bucky's groin.

SWAT, SWAT

"Oh god" Bruce moans quietly as his cock begins to twitch. Bucky runs his tongue over the shell of Bruce's ear, "you like to watch don't you….or is it that you want some of your own?" Bucky's voice is deep and husky.

SWAT.

Tony cries out, "AAAAA" finally giving Steve a response.

Steve stops momentarily walking around to Tony's head; he squats down lifting Tony's head up with his hand under his chin.

"Anthony"

"Steve"

"Hey buddy, you back?" Steve asks.

"Mmmm….I'm sorry" Tony cries, tears clouding his eyes.

"Shh…there is nothing to be sorry about, tell me what you need" Steve asks and Tony simply says, "More, please"

"Of course seat heart" Steve replies giving Tony a long and passionate kiss before walking back around to his backside but this time Steve reaches around to the front of Tony's waist, unbuttons his jeans and pulls them along with his shorts down to his ankles till he is bare, Steve notices his cock is stiff and leaking. Steve runs his hands up and down Tony's back underneath his T-shirt, "I will not stop till you cum" Steve informs Tony before landing the first swat now on bare skin.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT…. Tony grunts and groans as his ass and thighs begin to turn a rosy read, his cock dripping lewdly.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT….

"STEVE….please"

Steve pauses running his hands over Tony's inflamed skin, giving Tony a moment to catch his breath, "Have you cum love?"

Tony does not answer, Steve continues.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

**B&B**

Bruce turns in Bucky's arms and kisses him, all tongue and teeth before pulling away.

"Bucky…want….please" Bruce begs.

Bucky smirks at Bruce having the perfect idea for him, "Strip now" and Bruce quickly does.

Once done Bucky brings Bruce over to the Table and helps Bruce climb into position. Bruce's chest is lying flat on the table. His legs are bent, his shins are strapped down into the stir-ups and his arms are brought down and forward to be cuffed to the middle legs of the table. Bruce's ass, thighs and back are now exposed for Bucky along with his aching cock hanging heavy and dripping between his thighs.

Bucky goes to the wall and grabs the new paddle he's been dying to use stamped with 'Lovely' across it which will leave the words inflamed on Bruce's skin. On Bucky's way back to Bruce and the sounds of Tony's begging he loses his shirt and gives a few practice swings before lining up with Bruce's round and full ass. Bucky massages Bruce's cheeks for a brief moment, dipping into his hole causing Bruce to moan.

"We will start with ten" Bucky states firmly before delivering the first three in a quick delivery.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Bruce hisses at the sting but thrusts his ass out as much as he could in the restraints for more.

Bucky sees this and delivers the next three loving how the word has been embossed on Bruce's skin.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"BUCKY!" Bruce calls out when he receives the next three, his hands fisting in the cuffs.

"Bucky….oh god, oh god" Bruce moans out

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Bruce moans, his body shaking.

"Last one, here it comes" Bucky says before it is delivered right across Bruce's hole.

SWAT

"AAAAA…fuck Bucky damn" Bruce cries out.

Bucky rubs Bruce's inflamed skin, "Tell me what you need love" Bucky asks.

Bruce moans out, "MORE"

"Good boy, ten more" Bucky states right before he begins delivering the swats again.

"Ah ah ah ah…Bucky….oh god…mmmm" Bruce moans through the swats.

**S&T**

Steve has been delivering swats non-stop and Tony is so close.

"Steve please…please need to cum…" Tony cries out after another two swats.

"Then cum my love" Steve commands as he kneels down kissing both of Tony's ruby red cheeks, he reaches between his thighs giving Tony's aching cock a few quick strokes making Tony arch in his restraints.

"Oh god Steve" Tony moans.

Steve stands up, his hand still stroking Tony's cock and delivers two quick swats, then Tony is flying with blinding white sparks behind his eyes.

"AAAAA….fuck Steve…..ah ah ah ah" Tony cries out shooting his load as it drips onto the floor.

"Good boy" Steve coos as he begins to unstrap Tony from the wrist restraints and then the ankles, picking him up and carrying him over to the other end of the Table from Bruce and Bucky as he watches Bucky deliver another swat to Bruce's ass.

"Look at that Tony, isn't he beautiful just like you and he's all ours" Steve coos to Tony as he is still coming down from his earlier release.

Steve lays Tony down his back against the Table, pulling his shirt, pants and shorts completely off. Steve goes to the wall and grabs several long lengths of silk rope and begins to tie Tony's calf's to his thighs and with the extra length ties them to the table legs so he his spread wide. Steve then pulls Tony's arms down and back to cuff them to the middle leg next to Bruce's, their fingers immediately twist together and tighten, both holding on to each other strengthening their bond.

Steve comes around to Bucky to inspect Bruce and the results of the new paddle, perfect as always but now with the word imprinted on it, it was beyond priceless.

"Tony's waiting for your Buck"

Bucky lays down the paddle giving Bruce wet open mouth kisses on each of his rosy cheeks before heading to the other side to Tony.

**S&B**

"Bruce" Steve moans as he kneels down between Bruce's spread legs and dives in between his inflamed cheeks, his tongue swiping across his opening several times before pushing in.

"Ah Steve….oh god" Bruce moans, his toes curl.

Steve pushes in one then two fingers deep into Bruce next to his tongue, spreading them wide stretching him, Bruce's toes curl again and his hands fist tight around Tony's when Steve finds his prostate and rubs against it.

"Oh god" Bruce pants out.

Steve pulls out, strips out of his clothes and grabs the bottle of lube giving himself a few quick strokes before lining himself up and begins to slowly push into Bruce, inch by aching inch till he bottoms out.

"STEVE….ah ah ah…god so full" Bruce moans.

Steve pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back in, again and again setting a steady rhythm.

**B&T**

Bucky makes his way around and in between Tony's spread thighs.

"Tony" Bucky coos at his love rubbing his hands up and down Tony's thighs, then on to his hips and chest pinching his nipples along the way.

"Bucky" Tony moans out.

Bucky grabs a second bottle of lube pouring some onto his metal fingers and begins circling Tony's tight muscle, circling and circling till he is able to push the tip of his finger in causing Tony to moan. Slowly Bucky pushes in more until he is up to his knuckle and begins to slowly thrust.

"Mmmmm…Bucky"

Bucky lubes up two more fingers and begins to push in the second then third stretching Tony until he finds his prostate and begins rubbing against it.

"Ah ah ah aha….fuck Bucky" Tony's cock has grown stiff again as it drips on to his stomach.

Bucky pulls his fingers out and quickly strips out of his clothes, grabs the lube again giving his cock a few strong strokes and begins to push inside of Tony's tight muscle.

"Bucky….aaaaaa….god" Tony moans as Bucky sets a furious pace.

Between Steve and Bucky's thrusts the table was rocking back and forth as Bruce and Tony moan and groan in pleasure.

**S&B**

Steve has a hold of Bruce's hips grinding his pelvis against him in tight circles before pulling all the way out and then thrusting in again, out and in. out and in, then once again setting a pounding rhythm.

"God Bruce…feel so good" Steve grunts out.

"Ah ah ah ….fuck me harder…..Steve….please want to cum….ah ah ah" Bruce cries out.

Steve ramps up his thrust as he reaches down to Bruce's cock and starts stroking.

"Ah Steve….oh god" Bruce moans as his body seizes up toes curl and hands fist as he shoots his release all over Steve's hand and his inner walls flex tightly around Steve.

"God Bruce" Steve groans as he thrust a half a dozen more times in that tight heat, not able to hold on any longer Steve explodes deep inside of Bruce. Steve lays across Bruce's back while he catches his breath and they listen to Bucky and Tony at the other end of the table.

**T&B**

"Bucky…..ah ah ah ah" Tony moans at Bucky continues his pace.

"God Tony you feel so good"

"Please Bucky need to cum….please oh god…oh oh oh right there….right there ah ah ah" Bucky angles his hips to strike Tony's prostate with every stroke.

"Please….please…Bucky" Tony cries his cock dripping onto his stomach.

Bucky takes Tony's weeping cock in his metal hand and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts, till he stops buried deep inside Tony and begins jerking Tony mercilessly. Tony's head thrashes back and forth and his fingers squeeze Bruce's tightly.

"Come for me love" Bucky orders and Tony does with a guttural moan.

Tony's eyes roll up into his head as he fires off his release onto his stomach, his walls flexing around Bucky's still buried cock. Bucky pulls out and thrusts back in once, twice and then he is coming deep inside of Tony, shot after shot.

"Fuck…." Bucky cries out as he falls on top of Tony both panting for air.

Once Bucky has recovered enough to move he slowly pulls out, with only a small whimper from Tony.

"Shh love, I'm going to clean you up and then get you untied" Bucky coos grabbing a towel on one of the side tables and begins wiping down Tony's skin of his sweat and release, once done he unties Tony's legs massaging them as he straightens them out to help the blood flow, then finally releases the cuffs at his wrists seeing that his fingers were still twined with Bruce's. Bucky looks over at Steve and Bruce as he watches Steve also begin to release Bruce from his restraints ending with the wrist cuffs.

"Steve" Buck calls out.

"Yeah" Steve looks up at Bucky and Tony.

"Bed" Steve asks.

"Oh yeah" Bucky replies with a smirk.

Steve pulls Bruce back off the table and lifts him and Bucky does the same for Tony as they make their way out of the 'room' and back into their bedroom where they lay the two boys down in the center and crawl in behind them, pulling the sheet up covering them as all four recover.

"Steve"

"Hmm" Steve hums.

"Don't go too hard on Pepper, she's just trying to do her job and she's had to deal with Tony a lot long than we have" Bucky reminds him.

Steve snorts into Bruce's curls, "I'll be a perfect gentleman"

"Uh huh" Bucky smiles before dropping a kiss on Tony's temple, knowing that Steve will kill her with kindness then lay down the law and she will never see it coming.

A/N: Whew….enjoyed writing that one….tell me what you think with a REVIEW….


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Don't own anything…

A Need of Ten

Steve and Bucky

It was 7:50 am and Steve was sitting in the Team kitchen drinking his second cup of coffee waiting for Pepper to arrive. Steve was up earlier than normal this morning worried about this meeting, so decided to go on a lengthy run, spent an hour in the gym before returning to the apartment to shower and clean up along with checking on his boys before heading down here to wait for his meeting.

"Pardon the interruption Captain Rogers but Ms. Potts is on her way to you" Jarvis announces.

"Thank you Jarvis" Steve calls out taking sip of coffee to fortify himself.

Steve didn't have to wait long as the elevator doors open and out steps Ms. Potts, dressed smartly in a black pencil skirt and sapphire blue blouse with a pair of strappy heals. Steve stood as he was taught to do when in the presence of a lady.

"Captain" Pepper calls out

"Ms. Potts" Steve responded, "Would you like a cup of coffee"

"No thank you Captain, what I would like is to know why I was called for a meeting with you, you do realize I am trying to run a business"

"I am well aware of your many responsibilities Ms. Potts, but maybe I need to inform you of mine." Steve's tone is firm but polite.

Pepper just rolls her eyes at him, she knows she was hard on Tony this past weekend but she needed him to focus on SI business, it was only three lousy days for god's sake, she didn't think he would go and tattle to his lover like a spoiled child.

Steve caught Pepper's eye roll in his peripheral vision and has already had enough of her attitude this morning and she has only just arrived.

"Not only am I one of the co-leaders on the Team Ms. Potts but I am also in a committed relationship with three of my fellow team mates, one who happens to be my fellow co-leader. Now I know Tony has other responsibilities besides the Team and I respect that, but I do not take lightly to ANYONE yelling or talking down to my Team mate or lover. So this is what I recommend Ms. Potts"

Steve never got a chance to finish his thought as Pepper's eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment from being reprimanded by Captain Rogers.

"Now wait just a minute. I have been dealing Tony and all his crazy bi-polar mania long before you and your motley crew showed up waiving your guns and shields and hammers around. I needed him to focus this weekend Captain not daydreaming about some new project or upgrading another one of his toy suits or god knows what with the four way he's having with you" Pepper lashes out at Steve.

Now Steve is not happy.

"Really Pepper, jealousy is not attractive on you" Steve simply says with a smirk causing Pepper to gasp at the insult, "and I really don't want to make Tony have to choose to fire you and go through all the stress of finding someone to replace you, as you said you are running a business and do it very well Ms. Potts from how Tony praises your work over the years, so I have a suggestion"

Pepper crosses her arms over her chest, lifting her head just enough to let Steve know she is listening.

"When any future SI business that requires travel comes about Tony will have one of us accompany him or you will figure out how to do his appearances remotely."

"You can't" Pepper huffs out

"Oh I can and I will Ms. Potts. You see, Tony's health is one of my priorities now, all this can burn down to ash and that priority Ms. Potts would not change" Steve stares her down.

"For how long" Pepper asks finally seeing that Steve means business.

"Till I can trust you again not to hurt him"

Pepper sighs.

"I never meant to hurt him, I care about him to" Pepper sighs again, "and if this is what it takes to keep him balanced and focused than I'll deal with it"

"Wonderful, I always knew you were not only beautiful but an very reasonable and intelligent woman" Steve says giving Pepper his most charming smile, Bucky says it's is panty dropping smile whatever that is.

"Very well, I guess I'll be on my way and just for the record Captain, I know I was not able to make Tony happy when we were together so maybe there is some small bit of jealousy that I could be so easily replaced with his toys and now his relationship with you all. All I ask is that you do better than I was able to, keep him safe and loved"

"Pepper, that's all we want for him as well" Steve says with honesty.

Pepper nods her head at him, "Good. Well, good day Captain Rogers" Pepper sticks her hand out for Steve to shake which he does gladly with the knowledge that they have come to a mutual understanding.

"Good day Ms. Potts" Steve says as he watches Pepper leave the kitchen and enter the elevator to take herself back down to the garage and be off to work.

Steve lets out a sigh of relief as he finishes his coffee and decides to head back to the apartment and see which of his loves is still in bed and could be enticed with some morning lovin'.

-APARTMENT-

When Steve finally made it back up to the apartment he was mentally and emotionally tired and with all honesty he just wants to crawl back into bed and hide from the world for a bit.

Steve notices that the living areas were empty and quiet so he heads for the bedroom to see if anyone is still here. When Steve walks through the bedroom door it's to find only Bucky, sitting up in bed reading 'The Lord of the Rings' book that Tony had given to him. Bucky hears the noise at the bedroom door, looks up and sees Steve leaning on the door frame just watching him.

"Hey punk, how'd it go with Pepper?" Bucky asks

Steve shrugs one of his broad shoulders, "As well as to be expected, she saw reason and we came to an understanding" Steve informs Bucky but he notices that Steve looks tired.

"Where are Bruce and Tony?" Steve asks

Bucky chuckles, "Where do you think, they wanted to catch up in the Lab and have some time together" Bucky answered smiling as he thought about his two lovers arguing during breakfast on what project they were going to tackle first.

Bucky pats the space beside him, "Why don't you come join me for a bit and just let the world spin on its own for a while"

"mmmmm…that sounds nice Buck" Steve says as he makes his way over to the right side of the bed kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks before he climbs in and lays his head down on Bucky's stomach and wraps his arm around his waist, their legs tangle together.

"Read to me….like you used to when we were kids" Steve asks quietly.

"Of course Stevie" Bucky replies leaning down to place a kiss on top of Steve's head before picking the book back up with this metal arm and running his flesh hand up and down Steve's back feeling Steve slowly relax into him.

Bucky continued reading for a while, the action and movement of the story was good and both men were enjoying it till Bucky began reading the passage were _'Gandalf protects the fellowship from the Belrog and he falls'_, Steve suddenly puts his hand on the book to push it away and down onto the bed causing Bucky to stop reading immediately, he notices Steve's head is buried in his stomach and his shoulders are shaking.

"Stevie love it's ok, it's only a story" Bucky tries to sooth him.

Steve looks up at Bucky, eyes brimming with tears, "you fell….and I….I couldn't…..you fell Buck"

Bucky leans down again to place a kiss onto of Steve's head.

"I did fall, but you found me and brought me back….you had faith in me to get better and look were we are now…..still together like we always wanted" Bucky tries to sooth Steve.

Steve turns his head to the side so his cheek is resting on Bucky shirt his arm holds Bucky's waist tighter," I can't lose you again…I can't, not you or Tony or Bruce or anyone on the Team…..I can't"

Bucky reaches down placing both of this hands on Steve's cheeks to lift his head up, "Stevie tell me what you need"

"You…." Steve says around a hiccup of breath

"Then have me" Bucky replies placing their foreheads together.

"No….I want to feel you…I want you to make me feel" Steve whispered.

"Are you sure….you've not ever been interested in switching before" Bucky asks concerned

"Normally your right….but I need….please Buck" Steve begs and Bucky nods his head.

"Alright Stevie I'll take care of ya"

Bucky marks the spot in the book before he places it on the bed side table and slides down on the bed, pulling Steve close for a kiss. It starts soft gentle just their lips touching before Bucky moves to Steve's cheek, jaw, chin, neck and then back to his lips but this time Bucky's tongue is rubbing back and forth against Steve's lower lip waiting for permission to enter.

When Steve pulls back slightly to take a breath Bucky strikes pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth, twisting and tangling it with his own, attempting to coax Steve's tongue to find its way back into his to do his own exploring.

Bucky was not disappointed making him smile through the kiss.

"God Buck" Steve moans as they pull apart long enough for them both to shed their shirts and then quickly came back together touching and exploring each other's bodies like it was their first time together.

Bucky rolls Steve over onto his back easily, sliding between his legs to continue tasting and touching Steve's chest. Bucky starts at his neck, sucking on his Adams apple, down his firm pecks till he reaches one of Steve's nipples. Bucky used his tongue to circle the bud before taking it between his teeth, suckling then moves to the other giving it the same detailed attention.

Steve moans and arches his back fisting his hands in Bucky's long hair, "Bucky"

"Right here Stevie"

Bucky makes his way down Steve's firm and ridged abs till he comes to the waist band on Steve's pants. Bucky could easily see Steve's erection though them, he takes his hand and give it firm stroke through the material, Steve gasps.

"Bucky please"

Bucky slowly unbuttons Steve's pants and pulls the zip down with is teeth, Steve can feel his hot breath on his skin through the material and begins to squirm with anticipation. Bucky begins to pull down Steve's pants and shorts over his hips using only his teeth, first one side then the other inch by slow inch. It took a bit of time and patients but Steve was aching and out of breath by the time Bucky had them down to mid-thigh where he could easily pull them off the rest of the way with his hands.

"So beautiful" Bucky whispers shedding the remaining bits of his own clothes and Steve watches with hungry eyes as lust and love run equally hot in his veins.

"Turn over love" Bucky asks of Steve while he reaches for the bottle of lube and massage oil.

Steve rolls over onto his stomach; his aching cock now trapped between him and the bed causing him to moan. Bucky crawls over and sits on the back of Steve's strong thighs and pours a large amount of the massage oil onto Steve's back causing him to jump at the unexpected coolness.

"Cold" Steve moans.

"Sorry love, it will warm up in a minute" Bucky replies as he begins to work the oil into Steve's back, shoulders, spine, over and over pressing deep into his muscles, Steve lets out a sigh of relief and pleasure.

"Feels good Buck"

Bucky doesn't respond but continues the massage adding more oil every so often to make sure his hands flow easily across Steve's body as he becomes completely relaxed with his touch.

Bucky determines that Steve was relaxed enough for this next part so he moves off Steve's thighs and grabs the bottle of lube and spreading Steve's legs so he could easily fit between them. Bucky lubes up one finger and began circling Steve's tight muscle over and over again then with a slight push he was able to sink the tip of his finger in, slowly thrusting until he was knuckle deep.

"Bucky" Steve moans

Bucky pulls out and lubes up the second finger and pushes in two this time, spreading them and searching for that special spot. Bucky knew he found it when Steve rears up; arching his hips towards him and cries out.

"God Bucky…..what….oh god"

"Like that did we, let's try that again shall we" Bucky coos as he rubs up against Steve's passion button again.

"Bucky please….please…oh god" Steve begs as his hands fist in the sheets and his toes curl.

Bucky pulls out his two fingers but not for long before he is slipping in a third, wanting to make sure Steve is stretched as much as possible. Bucky thrusts into Steve spreading his fingers wide and every so often he will rub up against Steve's prostate just to keep him guessing.

"God Bucky….I can't wait anymore….want you….please please" Steve moans out so close to cuming already.

"Of course my love whatever you need" Bucky coos as he pulls out his fingers and leans down to give both of Steve's round firm cheeks a lewd open mouth kiss and a nibble, Steve gasps at the feel of teeth on his ass.

"Roll back over love, I want to watch you take my cock" Bucky orders.

Steve moans deeply at Bucky's foul mouth, loving every bit of it as he rolls over onto his back spreading his legs, his cock is so sensitive from being ignored, leaking from its tip onto his stomach.

Bucky grabs the lube again as he slicks up his own length and crawls in between Steve's legs.

"Steve" Bucky asks to make sure he was still okay with this.

"Yes please"

Bucky slowly begins to push against Steve's still tight rim, both men gasp but for very different reasons. Bucky can feel Steve tensing up so reaches down and gives his cock a few strokes as he slides another inch inside.

"Bucky" Steve whines

"Right here doll, almost there….you're doing so good" Bucky tries to sooth Steve's discomfort as he slide the rest of the way in, holding still letting Steve get use to the feel of him.

"Wrap your legs around me" Bucky instructs him, which he does linking his ankles together holding Bucky tight to him.

Bucky slowly pulls his hips back till just his tip is inside of Steve and then slides forward again, creating a slow rhythm of complete and thorough penetration.

"God Buck" Steve exhales basking in the feel of every time Bucky pulls out and pushes in.

Bucky leans down to kiss Steve their tongues tangling together when Steve reaches up and wraps his arms around Bucky's shoulders to bring his full weight onto his chest, burying his head into Bucky's neck. His cock is being rubbed by Bucky's firm abs with every thrust of his hips.

"Bucky" Steve moans.

"Hold on for me love….just a bit longer" Bucky groans as he begins to pick up the pace.

Bucky reaches down to Steve's thighs that are still tightly wrapped around his waist and pulls one leg up onto his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts till Bucky finds what he's looking for when he feels Steve arch off the bed when his cock begins to rub against his prostate with every thrust.

Steve's eyes roll back as he releases a guttural moan, his hands fall from Bucky's back down to the bedding fisting the sheets.

"God Bucky….so close please" Steve begs

Bucky leans back, grabbing the other leg and places it on his other shoulder and begins pounding into Steve. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes around the room as both men have a light sheen of sweat on their skin.

"Oh God…..Bucky….ah ah ah" Steve gasps out

Steve reaches down to stroke his aching cock but Bucky quickly slaps his hand a way.

"No you don't, hands on the headboard and keep them there" Bucky orders.

"Bucky please" Steve whines as he grabs hold of the headboard trying his hardest not to break it again.

Buck is close as he hammers into Steve wanting them to come together as he watches his body writhe on the bed moaning with every thrust.

"You ready doll, you want to come on my cock" Bucky growls at Steve

"God yes….please Buck please" Steve begs as he uses the headboard as leverage to thrust back onto Bucky's thrusting cock.

"Hold on babe….almost there"

Bucky reaches down and begins to stroke Steve's cock in time with his pounding thrusts and several things happen at once.

Steve arches off the bed while a silent scream leaves his mouth eyes roll back and the sound of the headboard cracking as Steve cums in Bucky's hand and drips onto his abs. Bucky feels Steve inner walls flex and tighten around him setting off his own release.

"God Stevie" Bucky moans as his cock twitches the last of his release deep inside of Steve.

Bucky releases Steve's legs back down to the bed and slowly pulls out of Steve's still flexing walls, both men let out a groan. Bucky goes into the bathroom to grab a towel to clean himself and Steve up before he lies down next to Steve, pulling him over to his side and laying his head on his chest as they both try and catch their breaths.

"God Bucky….that was…." Steve sighs into Bucky's chest.

"Yeah I agree" Bucky says with a chuckle.

Bucky reaches down to pull the sheet back over them as they both sink down into the mattress and begin to doze.

Bucky was not sure how long he and Steve slept but was awaken by the sound of two arguing scientist entering the bedroom and Bucky let out a hiss for them to clam up.

Bruce and Tony freeze half way to the bed unsure how to proceed.

"Just be quiet, he had a rough morning" Bucky whispers out as Steve stirs a bit then resettles.

"So I heard" Tony replies with a knowing smirk as he begins to toe off his shoes, socks and t-shirt before pull back the sheet and gently climbs in behind Steve and cuddles up with him.

"What did you hear Tony" Bruce asks as he comes over to Bucky's other side following suit as he also removes his socks and shoes but keeps his shirt on for now and crawls in next to Bucky.

"Oh nothing much, he just had a meeting with Pepper and they came to an understanding" Tony replies raising his 'I know what happened' eye brow at Bucky before placing a kiss on Steve's blond head.

"Uh huh" Bruce says still confused.

Bucky looks over at Tony who is already dosing and then over at Bruce who seems wide awake.

"Bruce can you do me a favor"

"Sure Buck"

"Will you read to us, I was reading with Steve and well one thing led to another and I really want to know how the book ends….please" Bucky asks.

"Sure" Bruce grabs the book from the bed side table, opens it and begins were Bucky had marked.

Bucky listened to Bruce's deep soothing voice rumble over the words as he finishes the story of the fellowship when Bruce mentions that this is a series and Tony should have the second one around here somewhere, he can go find it and start on that one if he wants him to.

"No, not now…we'll start that one with Steve, just stay with us Bruce…just stay" Bucky says around a yawn.

"Of course" Bruce replies as he places the now finished book back on the table and decides to remove his shirt as well, then lays down on Bucky's side opposite of Steve and Tony. Bucky wraps his arm around Bruce and stretches his other arm so it is around both Steve and Tony.

All of them safe, healthy and well loved.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing, just wish I did…Enjoy… Thanks for All the Reviews…New Goal is 25….

A Need of Ten

Bruce was not happy.

Well not happy with Tony at the moment anyway and decides to exit the Lab before their disagreement gets out of hand and the other guy shows up. Since it was close enough to lunch time Bruce uses the excuse of getting hungry and needing to take a break to escape, when he asks Tony if he wants anything his only response was Tony grumbling under his breath about stubborn scientists and turning his back to him as he starts to work on one of his suits.

"Fine"

By the time Bruce makes it to the shared apartment his temper had cooled a little and now he is just tired and wants a hot shower. When he walks into the kitchen and spots Steve and Bucky in the kitchen they both noticed his demeanor and ask where Tony is and if he was coming up for lunch. Bruce just rolls his eyes at them and heads for the refrigerator pulling out a slice of cheese, un-wraps it, folds it in half and shoves it in his mouth.

"Bruce" Steve says worried.

Bruce huffs, "He's tinkering…I'm tired guys, I'm just going to take a hot shower then lay down for a bit" Bruce says to no one in particular before he turns and head towards their shared bedroom.

"Well at least he didn't go into the guest room" Bucky says off handedly.

"Buck" Steve says shaking his head at his friend and lover.

"What?" Buck huffs at Steve, "I'm just saying"

"You take Tony I'll take Bruce, we'll meet up later hopefully all in one piece" Steve says making Bucky snicker at his friend as he heads out of the apartment and into the elevator to see what happened down in the Lab, while Steve makes his way towards the bedroom to talk with Bruce.

Bruce had quickly striped down and got the shower going adjusting the temperature to where he wants it before stepping in and dips his head under the stream of water letting out a deep sigh, god he loves this shower. Nothing beats a hot steamy shower unless you're having hot steamy sex in said shower.

Bruce shakes his head at where his thoughts went and grabs the soap and begins to lather up the wash cloth running it over his face and neck slowly working it down his body till he gets to his feet leaving his groin for last. Bruce soaps up his hands again and is about to grab hold of himself hoping a quick release will help him relax when he hears the bathroom door open and close.

"Bruce" Steve calls out.

"I'll be done in a minute" Bruce calls back looking down at his soaped up hands and sighs.

The shower stall door opens causing Bruce to turn around and look to see a very naked and aroused Steve stepping in to join him, Steve moves up to stand behind Bruce wrapping his arms around his warm shower slick body as his own gets drenched from the waterfall spout above them.

"Or I can just join you" Steve whispers into Bruce's ear giving it a little nibble causing him to moan and lay his head back on Steve's shoulder.

'_Oh this will be much better that my hand thank god'_ Bruce thinks to himself.

"Steve" Bruce moans feeling Steve's hands move across his chest down to his hips and around to his cock that has been coming alive since he heard Steve's deep voice before he even entered the shower stall.

Steve takes Bruce in hand and begins stroking him and every so often giving the tip a gentle twist causing Bruce to moan and grind back against Steve feeling that his cock is already at attention, thick and hard.

"Turn around love" Steve coos dropping open mouth kisses on Bruce's shoulder.

When Bruce turns to face Steve he is pulled into a passionate kiss, both of their hands exploring the others body, running over wide shoulders, strong backs and the curve of firm ass cheeks.

Bruce moans as his cock rubs against Steve's as he rocks against him needing more friction, desperate for attention.

Steve pulls back from Bruce's lips, "God Bruce feel so good love" then dives back into Bruce's mouth their tongue twisting together enjoying moment.

Bruce pulls back this time panting, "Steve please"

Bruce goes down to his knees kneeling on the wet tile as he runs his hands up Steve's thick thighs and over his lean hips as he notices Steve's cock is straining with a drop of pre-cum hanging from its tip. Bruce takes his tongue and runs it across Steve slit, gathering the drop on his tongue before he begins licking at the tip and all around it like it's his own personal ice cream cone.

Steve groans as he reaches his arms out to the shower stall walls to brace himself, "God Bruce" Steve pants out.

Bruce moves down to Steve's heavy sack, licking and sucking at each one into his mouth as he rolls them around with his tongue then release them with a pop and move back to Steve's cock, taking it into his mouth and begins moving at an easy pace, working his tongue around the thick length desperate to have it buried inside of him as Steve's hips begin to thrust into his mouth.

"God Bruce…so good" Steve moans again before he pulls Bruce off of his cock and pulls him to his feet attacking Bruce's mouth as he thrusts his tongue inside tasting himself on Bruce's lips.

Steve pulls back panting, "Want to cum inside of your tight ass, want to paint your insides with my thick cum, turn around hands on the wall"

Bruce move into position quickly arching his hips back legs spread. Steve leans down and starts at the top of Bruce's crack and runs his tongue up the slope of Bruce's back before biting down on Bruce's most sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder meet.

"Ah Steve" Bruce cries out.

"My turn love" Steve's deep voice coos into Bruce's ear.

Steve grabs the bottle of water proof lube that is always kept in the shower now for moments such as these and after slicking up three fingers Steve begins to slowly work the first finger past Bruce's tight muscle.

"Ah God" Bruce moans.

Steve pulls out and quickly returns with two fingers now pressing in, spreading them out and searching for Bruce's prostate. By the time Steve has worked in the third finger Bruce is thrusting back and moaning for more as Steve found his prostate and has been rubbing against it quite fiercely.

"Steve please…please…want" Bruce cries out his hands fist against the tile.

Steve pulls his fingers out of Bruce turning him around till his back is against the tiled wall with Steve leaning in towards him his arms on either side of Bruce's head.

"What do you want love….tell me" Steve demands.

Bruce reaches up and pulls Steve down for a passionate kiss only to pull back, "You. Want you…deep inside"

Steve looks down into Bruce's eyes and smiles, "It would be my absolute pleasure to fuck you stupid my love"

Bruce closes his eyes and lets his head drop back against the tile thankful for the night Tony convinced him to join them for dinner, he would never have known how good this could be, "God yes"

Steve places his hands on Bruce's hips and hikes him up a little higher against the wall.

"Wrap your legs around me love" Steve orders which Bruce quickly does as he also wraps his arms around his neck and shoulders for balance as well. Steve reaches down and blindly positions himself at Bruce's entrance and begins to slowly push in, both men moan at the feeling of being filled and being surrounded by tight heat.

"Steve….ah ah ah….so full" Bruce moans as Steve flexes his hips to push more of his thickness in as it slides against Bruce's tight inner walls.

"I'm not done yet doll" Steve says as he begins to slowly pull out and quickly thrust back in, creating a consistent rhythm. When Steve feels that Bruce is ready for more he pushes him tighter against the tile wall using his cock that is now buried deep in Bruce, rubbing his insides and his pelvis to hold Bruce in place as Steve takes Bruce's legs and moves them up to his shoulder to lay next to his hands that are tightly gripping his neck.

"STEVE…god" Bruce cries out gasping for breath as the moving of his legs changed the angle of Steve's cock now siting right against his prostate. Steve moves his hands down to Bruce's hips to support his weight as he leans in to kiss and nibble on Bruce's panting lips, he once again begins to thrust, Bruce unable to move as he was pinned between the wall and Steve's thrusting body so tightly that he could only take it and take it he did loving every solid penetrating thrust.

"Steve….oh oh oh….so good" Bruce pants out as his head rocks back and forth against the tile.

Steve was holding Bruce so tight against the wall that his straining cock was being rubbed by Steve's ridged abs with every forceful thrust of his hips.

"Bruce god doll you feel so good around me" Steve groans as he delivers an extra hard and deep thrust.

Bruce combs his hands into Steve wet hair fisting it as Steve's cock rubs against his prostate making his toes curl, his thigh muscles burn and he is getting close, god he loves this.

"Steve….please more…..need to cum…please….ah ah ah" Bruce moans out as Steve picks up the pace and is now hammering into Bruce's opening.

"So close Bruce, almost there….just hang on for me….hang on" Steve demands as his thrusts become brutal chasing his release.

Suddenly Steve pulls Bruce from the wall and while still thrusting carries him over to the very conveniently placed bench in the stall, laying Bruce down and begins pounding into Bruce, their wet skin slapping against each other as the water rains down on their sweat slick bodies. Steve is leaning in so close to Bruce now that they are sharing each other's breath as Bruce pulls Steve down to him even closer, "Cum Steve…want to feel you cum inside me…..ah ah ah ah"

Steve pulls back just enough for him to reach down between their bodies and begins to stroke Bruce's cock in time with his thrusts.

It doesn't take much and Bruce rolls his hips up squeezing down around Steve's still thrusting cock, releasing a silent scream his eyes rolling back as his cock pulses out his release onto his stomach.

"God Bruce…..god damn…..AHHHHH" Steve cries out at the feel of Bruce's inner walls clenching around his cock is enough to push him over, emptying himself deep inside Bruce's flexing walls.

Steve slowly pulls out of Bruce bringing his legs down to a normal level when Bruce let's out a hiss of pain from the stretch of his thighs and calves for so long.

"I'm going to get the rag to wash us up love then we can have a lie in for a while and you can tell me what happened between you and Tony." Steve informs Bruce who is still coming down from his high and just hums in response.

Steve finishes cleaning himself and Bruce up, turns off the shower and pulls Bruce up into a sitting position.

"Steve….I don't think my legs are going to work at this moment….sorry" Bruce hisses at the start of a leg cramp.

Steve helps Bruce massage his thigh and calf muscles before stepping out of the shower stall and grabbing two towels, one already wrapped around his waist the other for Bruce.

"Come on bud stand up and lean on me so I can get you dried off and into bed." Steve orders.

Soon enough Bruce is dried with the towel around his hips as Steve helps him walk over to the bed to sit on the edge so Steve can finish drying him off. Steve works to get Bruce into bed and comfortable before he finishes drying himself and crawls in after him, pulling him close laying Bruce's head on his chest.

"Now what happened in the Lab?"

Bruce huffs moving his head enough to drop a kiss on Steve's chest and then resting his cheek back down as he begins to explain what happened and why he was so frustrated, all the while Steve runs his fingers through Bruce's damp curls as he listens to his love wondering if Bucky was getting the same story from Tony's side and considering spanking the both of them for arguing over something so childish, but he will cross that bridge later.

-The LAB-

Bucky exits the elevator and makes his way to the Lab, not bothering to knock but instead leans on the door frame watching as Tony hot solders some new gadget onto the arm piece of his suit. Bucky is unable to see Tony's face with the protective visor down so patiently waits till he's done, not wanting to startle him and have Tony accidently injure himself.

When Bucky sees Tony put down the soldering gun he clears his throat to get Tony's attention making him look up and over to the door frame then back down at the table heaving a sigh.

"Bruce send you or Steve" Tony asks with the protective visor still down, not wanting Bucky to see how upset he is with Bruce.

Bucky shrugs his shoulder, "Both" as he makes his way over to Tony till he is standing in front of him.

Tony sighs again, "Is he mad?" Tony asks as his still covered head looks down at his hands.

Bucky smirks at Tony and his antics, "which one?"

"Bucky I…." Tony starts but Bucky holds out his hand for him to stop.

"How bout we take this thing off huh" Bucky say lifting the visor up and off of Tony's head giving Bucky a clear view of Tony's face, "Much better, now you were saying"

Tony huffs and crosses his arms over his chest attempting to pout making Bucky grin at him; he doesn't know how cute he looks when he does that.

"He's just being stubborn. I know I'm right and he won't admit it." Tony says like Bucky should know exactly what he's talking about.

"Well of course you are, what are you right about?"

"You and Steve are currently reading the 'Lord of the Rings' books right, and I said that I thought the movies were better than the books, but of course Bruce has to go and disagree with me and say the books are better, more descriptive were you can use your own imagination and some such nonsense. Then he had the audacity to say it's the same thing with the 'Harry Potter' series, can you believe that rubbish"

"Wait what?" Bucky says looking at Tony like he has lost his mind. "This is what the argument is about….books and movies."

Bucky begins to laugh out loud, "God Steve and I thought you two were going at each other about some big science problem or math equation like you two always do…but…but instead it's about a…..a movie verse a book" Bucky continues to laugh just imagining Steve's reaction when he hears this from Bruce.

Tony huffs again.

"I'm so glad you see the humor in this Snowflake" Tony replies snidely and turns back to the table planning on ignoring him till he can get his laughing under control.

Bucky comes up behind Tony and wraps his arms around him still chuckling, "Oh don't be like that doll, I know you take these thing a little more serious than the rest of us, but maybe we can figure out a solution, huh" Bucky says as he starts dropping a kisses on Tony's neck.

Tony hums at the feel of Bucky's lips on his skin as Bucky continues on.

"Well, since we have already finished the first 'Lord of the Rings' book and haven't started the second one yet, how bout we watch the first movie. Then we read the second one and then watch that movie, so on and so forth. It may take some time but it could be something we can all do together as a group, what do you think?"

"Could work….I can think of something else we could do just you and me" Tony says turning his head towards Bucky to meet his lips for a kiss.

"Oh you are a genius" Bucky coos in Tony's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth for a nibble.

Tony lets out a deep groan.

"Grab the lube that I know you have hidden in here, strip and come over to the couch" Bucky ordered as he pulls on Tony's lobe one more time before releasing it. Bucky pulls back from Tony and makes his way over to the couch as he removes his shirt, socks and shoes then finally his pants and shorts making himself comfortable on the couch. Bucky begins to slowly stroke himself while watching Tony quickly move around the room getting the lube before coming to stand in front of him and begins to slowly strip himself of his own clothes making Bucky moan at every new inch of skin is revealed, till Tony is standing bare in front of Bucky.

"So beautiful doll, now on your knees" Bucky orders

Tony falls down to his knees and crawls in between Bucky's spread thighs. Tony runs his hands up those strong and thick thighs till he gets to Bucky's hips watching as Bucky continues to stroke his cock in front of him, tempting him.

"You want this doll, hm?" Buck coos.

Tony nods his head.

"Mmm….not yet babe run your tongue and mouth around my balls, then suck on them and maybe I'll let you have a taste of my cock" Bucky demands and Tony leans down and gets to work.

Tony takes Bucky's heavy sack into his hands, massaging it before he begins licking and stroking the sensitive skin with his tongue. Tony can hear Bucky panting so continues by taking the entire sack into his mouth and begins sucking; working his tongue around the heavy sack his mouth is so full he pants heavily through his nose.

"God Tony!" Bucky cries out.

His hand begins stroking a little faster giving his tip a hard twist every couple of strokes

Then Tony begins to hum causing Bucky to gasp at the sensation as he is so close, his hand speeds up and tightens his hold around his shaft.

"Again….more" Bucky demands threading his other hand into Tony's hair fisting it tightly.

Tony takes a deep breath and hums as long as he can.

"Ah god….fuck Tony…..don't stop….keep going keep going…..ah" Bucky cries out as his orgasm sweeps over him wave after wave, as he watches his cock release shot after shot onto his stomach.

Bucky is panting as he recovers from his release when Tony finally releases his sack from his mouth and makes his way up Bucky's thighs giving his spent cock a lick and begins to clean Bucky's stomach, Bucky releases a deep moan at the feel of Tony's tongue licking at his skin.

"God babe" Bucky huffs out as he looks down at Tony cleaning the last remains of his release.

Bucky leans down and wraps his hands around Tony's waist and brings him up to straddle his lap, pulling him down for a passionate kiss of tongue and teeth, it was messy and raw and they both love it.

Bucky pulls back and brings Tony's head down so he can whisper in his ear, "My turn. Straddle me with your back towards me, lean down and grab your ankles"

Tony moved quickly and once in position realized his ass is open and exposed to Bucky, but before Tony had a chance to think more about it he felt a slicked up finger rubbing across his tight muscle, it was cold against his skin.

"oh god Buck" Tony moans wiggling his hips when he realizes Bucky is using his metal arm knowing he has a thing about his metal hand or more importantly his metal fingers. Tony moans louder when now two fingers have been pushed in and begin thrusting, searching for his prostate.

While Bucky continues working Tony open his other hand runs up and down the expanse of Tony's stretched back along with an occasional love tap on each ass cheek which causes Tony to clench up around Bucky's fingers.

By the time Bucky has worked in a third finger both men were hard and wanting, Tony bounces on Bucky's fingers as he spreads them wide to help open Tony up a bit more.

When both men were at their limits, Bucky removes his fingers and grabs the lube again to slick up his cock, hard and aching once more.

"You ready love" Bucky asks and only receives a moan from Tony still holding onto his ankles.

Bucky runs both hands up and down Tony's back, scraping his finger tips and nails along his skin making Tony arch beautifully.

"I'm going to stuff you so full doll, going watch you take my cock as it slides deep inside you rubbing across all your secret places" Bucky coos as he takes Tony's hips in both hands lifting him and then slowly brings him down as he slides his thick length smoothly into Tony's opening till his ass is sitting on his pelvis.

"Oh God Bucky….ah ah ah ah…..fuck" Tony moans out lewdly.

"Now ride me" Bucky orders giving both of Tony's ass cheeks a smack.

Tony pulls his hips up till only Bucky's tip was still in side and then slams back down rotating his hips making both men groan, Tony does this a few more times before starting a fierce rhythm pumping his hips up and down on top of Bucky.

"God doll, your taking my cock so good….mmm feels so good Tony" Bucky groans out as Tony continues bouncing on him.

"Bucky….ah ah ah ah…..please please" Tony whines, both men knew they were not going to last much longer and both wanted to come together.

Bucky places his hands around Tony's hips to hold him down in place as Bucky now rotates his hips, rubbing against Tony's inflamed prostate.

"Ah Bucky"

"Release your ankles love and lean back" Tony does as his back is now against Bucky's chest and his head on his shoulder with his lips already kissing and tonguing Bucky's neck, "now bring your feet up to my thighs, that's right, grab your ankles again….good boy" Bucky coos into Tony's ear.

Bucky snaps his hips up to get Tony's attention.

"I'm going to make you come so hard love" Bucky says before he takes Tony's hips into his hands again and pulls him up and slams him back down, up and down, up and down creating a hard rhythm when Bucky begins to thrust up as he forces Tony down.

"Ah ah ah ah….oh god….fuck Bucky….please please" Tony cries out, this new position has Bucky rubbing across his prostate on every thrust.

"Bucky…..please….I can't….ah ah ah…I can't hold…..ah ah ah…need to cum…please" Tony cries out.

Bucky pulls Tony' hips down as he arches his hips up rotating them, grinding into Tony's ass.

"AAAAA….. BUCKY!" Tony wails his eyes roll back as his orgasm rolls over of him; his cock empties onto his heaving stomach.

Bucky watches as Tony's body is taken over the edge and his cock paints his stomach with his release while his inner walls clench and flex tightly around Bucky's throbbing cock sends Bucky over the edge, making him empty deep into Tony's hot depths.

"God Damn" Bucky groans laying his head down on Tony's shoulder as the last of his release leaves him filling Tony beyond full.

Bucky is not ready to pull out of Tony just yet and Tony himself is out cold, so Bucky reaches down to pull Tony's hands from his ankles and up to his chest were he cross them holding him in a bear hug and lean the both of them to the side so they can lie across the couch. Bucky pulls Tony's legs up onto the couch as well so he can twist them together, then reaches behind him he pulls the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them up while they recover and catch their breathes.

"Jarvis" Bucky calls out.

"How may I assist you Sergeant Barnes"

"Is Steve awake?" Bucky asks.

"He is currently sleeping soundly with Dr. Banner, should I wake him?" Jarvis asks.

"No…it can wait. Jarvis please secure the Lab and dim the lights by 80% please, thank you"

"Done sir" Jarvis replies as Bucky hears the Lab door lock and watches the lights dim down.

Bucky snuggle up to Tony with his head laying right at the juncture were Tony's neck and shoulder meet, dropping a kiss before closing his eyes and joining Tony in a post-sex snooze.

The last thought that ran through Bucky's mind before he drifted off, _'God life is good'._

A/N: Okay that was a little different….thoughts? Please review, my goal is 25 Reviews...

2nd A/N: Added a Poll to see what should happen next, let my readers decide...Go to my profile and chime in on the Poll... will have it up for about a week before I begin writing again. Two questions listed..


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I own nothing…BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER. I hope everyone enjoys…..

A Need of Ten

Punishment of the Best Kind

It was a good hour before Bucky and Tony woke from their post sex nap down in the lab, got cleaned up and dressed before they made their way back up to the apartment to see how Steve and Bruce were fairing. Neither were surprised to find Steve and Bruce cuddled up in bed wrapped up in each other being lazy and just talking, but it all came to a halt when Bruce looks up to notice Tony and Bucky entering the bedroom.

Tony stands next to the bed and crosses his arms over his chest looking away refusing to climb in, while Bruce rolls over to his back to stare up at the ceiling ignoring Tony. Steve and Bucky look at each other and shake their heads at their two loves still acting like children; well Steve has the perfect solution to this problem.

Steve climbs out of bed grabbing a pair of sweats from the floor and pulls them on quickly, "Bruce up now, Tony strip and both of you will go into the 'Room' and I don't want to hear one peep out of either of you, now move."

Bruce rolls out of the bed with ease and makes his way to the 'room' with little resistance as he has never seen Steve this angry before and didn't want to be at the receiving end of it. Bucky and Tony watch Bruce depart but Tony stands firm, raising his head just a notch in defiance till Bucky comes up behind him and whispers in his ear.

"I would do as instructed Anthony, you know what's waiting for both you and Bruce, in fact I think you want it don't you love. You want your ass throbbing and cherry red don't ya, well it will be my absolute pleasure to give you what you need, now do as Steve ordered, strip and go to the 'room' now" Bucky's voice is pitched slow low and gravelly that it effects Tony's breathing but when he feels the tip of Bucky's tongue on the edge of his ear Tony closes his eyes taking a deep breath in before exhaling a deep moan, he reaches down to the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head, then strips out of his pants and shorts before walking head down past Steve and into the 'room'.

Steve and Bucky quickly follow to set the boys up into their positions.

Steve silently walks past Tony and Bruce to the wall to grab two lengths of silk rope while Bucky pulls down two hooks from the ceiling locking them in place very close together when Steve hands one of the lengths to Bucky.

"Wrists" Steve orders as he takes Bruce's presented wrists and begins to tie them together, turns his body to face towards Tony and lifts his arms up till the wrists catch on the hook then locks his ankles into the cuffs on the floor making sure Bruce is secure but still has both feet flat on the floor when Steve looks over he sees Bucky finish up putting Tony in the same position facing Bruce and very close together, enough that their cock will touch and rub against each other but nothing else will.

"Now I've had about enough out of you two for one day behaving like children over something that could be easily resolved **and** as an activity that all four of us could enjoy together, you both will be receiving ten swats till you are ready to apologize to each other and if it takes another ten to get it done so be it, am I understood" Steve asks.

"Yes" Bruce whispers but Tony is still being stubborn till Bucky pinches his ass cheek with one hand and twists his nipple with the other.

"Ow….geese Bucky yes" Tony whines.

"Good boy" Bucky coos in Tony's ear giving it a lick knowing how much that drives him crazy.

Steve walks back over to the wall to grab a few more things and hands them over to Bucky, which include a blindfold and a two ring cock ring. The blind folds were slipped over their eyes quickly then Steve and Bucky begin to stroke Tony and Bruce with quick and firm movements till they were stiff and aching, the cock rings are slipped on and pushed down their lengths and underneath their sacs holding them tightly.

Both Tony and Bruce moan at the sensation as the tips of their cocks bump and rub against each other.

With that done, Steve and Bucky both make their way over to the wall to decide on which paddle they plan on using. Bucky decides on the one that has 'stubborn' embossed on it so it will leave the imprint of the word on Tony's beautiful skin and god knows it fits Tony's attitude, while Steve grabs the one that says 'naughty' for Bruce.

Steve walks up behind Bruce and runs his fingers down the middle of Bruce's back till he gets to the top of Bruce's crack then his mouth and tongue follow the same path slowly leaving wet open mouth kisses on Bruce's skin.

"Steve" Bruce moans his head falls back as blood begins pumping down to his cock making it throb painfully in the constriction of the ring.

"You will receive ten swats till you are ready to apologize understood?" Steve whispers into Bruce's ear before grabbing it with his teeth and biting down then quickly releasing it to sooth it with his tongue.

"Steve" Bruce moans.

Steve takes aim for Bruce's right hip and thigh.

SWAT.

Bruce hisses.

SWAT, SWAT.

"Ah, ah…Steve" Bruce moans out

SWAT, SWAT.

"God, Steve…ah ah ah" Bruce cries out while Steve inspects his work, it looks lovely with the word 'naughty' showing up on his cherry red ass cheeks and thighs.

Steve pauses to allow Bruce a moment to catch his breath so Steve again begins dropping kisses, licks and nibbles all over Bruce's back, shoulders, arms and neck which now is covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"God Steve" Bruce moans.

"Five more and then we'll see if you're ready to apologize, hmm" Steve coos before he takes aim.

**-Bucky and Tony-**

Bucky makes Tony wait in anticipation while they listen to Steve deliver swat after swat to Bruce as he moans and cries out in pleasure and pain.

"Anthony, you hear that, Bruce is taking his punishment like a good boy" Bucky coos as he runs his metal fingers down Tony's back and across his shoulder blades making him arch and gasp at the cold feeling on his skin.

"Bucky" Tony whines

"Right here love"

Bucky runs the edge of the smooth wooden paddle down Tony's back till he gets to his firm ass cheek, Tony tightens his muscles with anticipation as Bucky rubs the paddle's flat service in gentle circles letting Tony know where the first strike with land.

"Ten Anthony, for your stubbornness" Bucky coos, takes aim and strikes the opposite cheek catching Tony by surprise and cries out.

"BUCKY!" Tony pants.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT.

Tony is crying behind his blindfold and swings as much as he can to try and get away from the paddle but by doing so his cock bumps and rubs up against Bruce's causing them both to moan, they are so overly sensitive with drops of pre-cum at the tips.

"You're doing so good love, you took the first five so well, just five more and then you can apologize to Bruce, hmm" Bucky coos again massaging Tony with his metal hand across his inflamed skin till he takes aim and strikes.

**-Steve and Bruce-**

"You hear that Bruce, you hear Tony's moans and cries" Steve coos before delivering the next round of swats on Bruce's cheeks and thighs, this time Steve does not hold back his strength at each swat.

SWAT.

"AH…God Steve" Bruce cries out.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT.

Bruce fists his hands around the rope that is binding his wrists together and throws his head back to scream.

"STEVE…..oh god…please Steve no more…please" Bruce begs causing Steve to pause.

"Almost done love, just one more, just one more Bruce, I know you can take it…." Steve coos.

"Steve" Bruce moans out a hic-up.

Steve takes aim; it has to be perfect….and strikes….landing the paddle across Bruce's hole and his hanging sack.

Bruce screams, arching up onto his toes, his hands fist so tightly that his knuckles turn white and Bruce throws his head back and screams again as white light flashes behind his closed eyes, his cock pulsing at the denial of his release.

Bruce now just hangs from his wrists sobs openly, panting, "sorry, I'm so sorry….. I'm sorry"

"Good boy" Steve coos as he unhooks Bruce's feet and lifts him off the hook to carry him over to the mattress laying him down on his stomach as Steve makes quick work of tying Bruce's wrists to the ring at the head of the bed. Steve then pulls his knees up underneath Bruce's stomach, cock still bound as Steve spreads Bruce's ass cheeks open enough to slowly begin giving Bruce a rim job, sweeping his tongue over and over his tight muscle, causing Bruce to moan in pleasure.

"Steve….please"

**-Bucky and Tony-**

SWAT.

Bucky strikes the outside of Tony's left thigh.

"Ah…Bucky"

SWAT, SWAT.

Bucky strikes again using is full strength aiming for the outside of his right thigh and ass cheek.

Tony is sobbing now, his tears staining his blindfold.

"Bucky….Bucky" Tony sobs out.

Bucky pauses long enough to run his hands over Tony's inflamed skin as he drops open mouth kisses on Tony's shoulders and upper back.

"Almost done, you ready to apologize….hmm" Bucky coos into Tony's ear before biting down on the lobe.

Bucky takes aim for the last two.

SWAT, SWAT

Both swats land firmly across Tony's sit spots where his ass meets his upper thighs and Tony screams and thrashes against his restraints.

"AAAAAHHHHH…..BUCKY"

"You ready to apologize?" Bucky asks and receives no response but the sound of Tony pants and sobs"

"Hmmm…perhaps you need another ten, what do you think Anthony?" Bucky asks shaking his head at Tony's stubbornness and yet Tony still remains quiet.

"I was hoping we would be joining Steve and Bruce but if this what you need, so be it another ten then"

Bucky takes aim and does not hold back delivering ten hard and sharp swats in rapid fire hopping to get through to Tony.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT…SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT.

Tony wails, arching his back as his hands fist and toes curl, his hips and thighs are on fire.

Bucky comes around to stand in front of Tony watching his chest heaves and his cock leaks pre-cum. Bucky reaches down and give Tony's cock a firm stroke.

"Ah, ah, ah…Bucky" Tony moans as he jerks in his restraints.

"You ready to apologize?" Bucky asks giving Tony's cock another stroke.

Tony shakes his head no, confusing Bucky at this point as he doesn't want to push Tony and cause damage.

"Why Anthony, it's just two simple little words and then we can join Steve and Bruce" Bucky asks.

"I….I'm…." Tony starts to say, Bucky hanging on every syllable and gave Tony's cock another firm stroke causing Tony to gasp.

"Bucky…." Tony whines and Bucky thinks he needs to change his approach.

"Alright then, I'm going to leave you here to think while I go play with Steve and Bruce. Steve's got him nice and open to slide into and that moaning mouth is begging to be filled….you just stay here with your stubbornness till you're ready to apologize" Bucky says as he steps away from Tony never really going anywhere but remains silent with only Bruce's moaning and Tony's heaving breaths to be heard in the room.

It takes five minutes before Tony starts pulling on the ropes and swinging his hips trying to get free, whimpers falling from his quivering lips.

Bruce lets out a loud moan from Steve's attention.

"Bucky…..Bucky…..BUCKY!...I'm sorry….please….come back….please I'm sorry I'm sorry" Tony cries out.

Bucky quickly moves to stand in front of Tony pulling his head down and placing it on his shoulder.

"Good boy….such a good boy" Bucky coos.

"You came back…."

"Love I only went a few feet from you" Bucky tells Tony giving his aching cock another stroke.

"How about we go join Steve and Bruce…hmm"

"Mm…." Tony mumbles out.

Bucky makes quick work of releasing Tony's ankles and lifting his wrists from the hook. Bucky easily picks Tony up and carries him over to the mattress and lays him down on his back then ties his wrists to the same ring as Bruce. Bucky grabs the lube that is lying next to Bruce and slicks up three of his metal fingers, places Tony's feet on his chest leaning forward causing Tony's knees to bend toward his chest as he begins to work the first of three fingers into Tony's tight opening, while Steve has now added a third finger along with his still stroking tongue inside of Bruce.

Without realizing they were doing it Tony's and Bruce's fingers twist around each other's as Bucky and Steve continue to open them up, their moans of pleasure and need grow louder and mix together as their bodies a slick with sweat.

Steve reaches underneath Bruce to release the cock ring then moves him to lie on his side, while Bucky also releases Tony's cock ring and rolls him over onto his side as well. Tony and Bruce are laying so close to each other that they are touching from head to toe, including their engorged and overly sensitive cocks.

"Bruce…I'm sorry" Tony moans out as he gently rocks is hips causing their cocks to rub together.

"I'm sorry to" Bruce gasps at feeling Tony's cock rubbing on his and begins his own hips rocking before leaning in to give Tony a kiss which Tony happily takes.

While Bruce and Tony are making up, Steve and Bucky have traded places and stripped off what remains of their clothes, grabbed the lube and give themselves a couple firm strokes. When ready both Steve and Bucky grab their partner's hips, pulling their cheeks apart and at the same time thrust deep.

"AAAAAAAA….fuck" Tony cries out at the sudden and deep penetration.

"OH GOD" Bruce moans at the stretch as the thrusting cock rubs against his prostate.

Steve leans over Tony to whisper in his ear, "You feel so good love" and begins hammering into Tony's tight entrance.

"Oh god…Steve….ah ah ah ah" Tony moans as his hips rock into to Bruce's rocking hips from Bucky's hard thrusts.

"Bucky…..ah ah ah…..more….harder" Bruce moans.

"God Bruce, Stevie worked you open real good didn't he" Bucky says giving a particularly hard and deep thrust, he pulls out slowly and does it again and again and again.

"BUCKY" Bruce moans.

"Steve…more…..please please….ah ah ah ah" Tony begs as his cock leaks onto Bruce.

Steve picks up the pace and adds his strength behind every thrust, his hips slapping against Tony's inflamed ass cheeks and thighs making Tony hiss.

"God Tony" Steve moans out circling his hips searching for that spot when he hears Tony give a deep groan he knew he had found it and begins to hammer into it over and over.

"God…Stevie….going to cum….fuck fuck….harder….ah ah ah ah" Tony cries out thrusting back onto to Steve's cock and forward across Bruce's cock.

Bucky reaches down and lifts Bruce's leg holding it in the crook of his elbow opening Bruce up even more so he can thrust even deeper.

"Oh oh oh Bucky….god so deep…..more…fuck me more….so close….please, please, please" Bruce begs.

"God doll you feel so good" Bucky grunts as his thrust begin to strike at Bruce's prostate.

"Stevie….Stevie….going to cum…..please, please….AAAAAA" Tony screams as white sparks flash behind his eyes as his toes curl and his fingers tighten around Bruce's, his inner walls flex tightly around Steve's still thrusting cock as Tony fires his release painting Bruce's cock and stomach.

"Oh god…Tony….fuck" Steve grunts out as he empties into Tony while his inner muscles still continue to flex around him.

Bucky picks up his thrusts while Bruce thrusts back on his cock, both now chasing their release.

"Ah god Bucky…..give it to me….fuck me fuck me fuck me…..come on fuck me harder….make me cum….ah ah ah ah ah" Bruce cries out right before he seizes, arching his back and release onto Tony still quivering body.

"Damn Bruce….so tight….fuck" Bucky bellows as he thrusts once twice and empties himself deep inside of Bruce. When Bucky slowly pulls out of Bruce's still flexing body he lays down behind him as they both try to catch their breath.

Steve reaches up to untie Tony from the ring then unwrap his wrists checking for any injury that may need attention, seeing none he slowly pulls the blind fold from Tony's eyes to find them still glazed over from his release causing Steve to chuckle and curl up behind him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist holding him tightly till he comes back down, every so often Steve would drop a kiss on Tony's shoulder or neck.

When Bucky has taken a moment to catch his breath he reaches up to remove Bruce's blind fold, then unties him from the ring and unwraps his wrists also looking for any injury that may need attention. Bucky notices a spot that has been rubbed raw and makes note of it to have a dressing put on it as soon as Bruce comes down from his high, in the meantime Bucky takes the same position as Steve and wraps himself around Bruce, holding him tightly.

Later that evening after Bruce's wrist is dressed with ointment and a bandage the four sit down to watch the first movie 'Fellowship of the Ring' from the LOTR trilogy, both Tony and Bruce sit quietly letting Steve and Bucky enjoy the movie. Several times the movie was paused to discuss and compare it to the book but eventually they finished the movie and headed off to bed with Bruce and Tony in the middle facing each other and Bucky and Steve being the big spoons.

"So….." Tony yawns.

Bruce sighs as he doesn't want to argue and go through punishment again, so reaches out and pulls Tony down to his lips and kisses him.

"We should argue more often" Tony says after he pulls back for air causing all three men to snort as Bruce pulls Tony back down for another kiss.

"Good night Tony" Bruce says finally when he releases Tony to snuggle up with Steve and begins to drift off to sleep.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah doll" Bucky answers from behind Tony.

"Do you think we can start reading the next book tomorrow?" Tony asks.

Bucky smiles dropping a kiss on Tony's shoulder, "I'm sure it can be arranged love, now go to sleep"

"M'kay" Tony says around a large yawn.

A/N: Good/Bad….please REVIEW and let me know…. Working on the next chapter…yeh!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Still don't own anything….Here we go again… BIG shout out to GHIM for some suggestions….THANK YOU TO ALL WHO CONTINUE TO REVIEW….Goal is still 25…

**EDITS** -2nd A/N: Sorry everyone, found some spelling errors so made the corrections, hopefully I got them all..

A Need of Ten

Quality Time

Tony has a plan and it's a good one if he does say so himself, well he is a genius after all as he chuckles to himself. Bucky and Bruce just left for their date night for a late dinner and even later movie. Many times in the past those two would just get a hotel room and have a night out away from the Tower and return in the morning for breakfast, only rule is they text to let someone know that is the plan so no one is sitting up worrying. Tony laid down some serious ground work, even going as far as slipping a hotel key card into Bucky's jacket pocket for the penthouse suite at the Hotel Sofitel before they left tonight hoping that's where they end up this time so he can have some alone time with Steve.

Tony loves Bucky and Bruce to death but he misses his special time with Steve and lately it seems that Steve is always being pulled by the Team to train, being sent on recon missions for Fury or some kind of planning meeting with the UN or Tony finds himself in the middle of a project or some SI business with Pepper. Tony needs a break and some quality time for some serious super soldier lovin'.

So, Tony has a plan. With Bucky and Bruce out, the lab closed down for the night and Steve on his way back to the Tower from another long meeting with Fury, he has everything set up for just the two of them, starting with a home cooked meal, yes you heard right and then straight to the bedroom where he has already laid out supplies and clean sheets.

Tony is putting the finishing touches on the pasta and marinara, only when he hears the apartment door open and close does he begin plating the food adding a few pieces of freshly grated parmesan cheese on top. Tony turns to place the plates on the table to find Steve standing frozen looking at everything Tony has laid out for them, a basket of warm bread sticks, tossed salad and two glasses of wine.

"Tony" Steve breathes out.

"Hey Steve, I hope you're hungry?" Tony asks.

"Mm…always…this smells so good…Let me use the bathroom and wash my hands I'll be right back out" Steve says with a smile dropping a kiss on Tony's neck as he walks by.

Tony hopes he can make it through dinner without jumping Steve, it will be a real effort on his part Tony thinks to himself with an internal snort.

Steve comes back into the dining room and Tony sees he has changed his clothes a well, now wearing a pair of faded jeans that fit him like a second skin and his Iron Man/heart/Captain America/heart/Hulk/heart/Winter Soldier shirt that Tony got him on his last birthday as a gag gift but secretly Steve loves it.

Steve walks over to Tony and pulls him into a passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth as Steve nips at Tony's bottom lip.

Tony pulls away, "Fill your stomach Cap then you can fill my…" Tony doesn't get to finish his thought as Steve pulls him in for another kiss.

Steve pulls away from Tony's now swollen lips, "Eat up Tony you're going to need all your strength for later"

Tony just exhales and smiles brightly.

"Promises, promises" Tony teases.

"I always keep my promises and will enjoy keeping them over and over again tonight" Steve coos into Tony's ear before releasing him so they can both sit at the table and enjoy their meal.

Dinner went over well, both men ate their fill while carrying on easy conversation about their day and what new projects Tony is currently working on, the virtual meeting he had with Pepper and how Steve is handling the demands from Fury and the UN. All the while the growing stir of heat and lust continued to build at each heated glance, every light touch of their fingertips, ever lick of one's lips, or Tony obnoxiously wrapping his mouth around a bread stick before moaning at the explosion of garlic and butter on his tongue.

Steve and Tony were teetering on the edge, both ready to gladly fall.

When both men had finished eating Tony began to clear the table, boxing up the left overs and quickly cleaning up the dishes and pots placing them in the dish washer, when Steve comes to stand behind him, leaning heavily into his back so Tony could feel every think and hard inch of him pushing up against his ass cheeks.

"This was perfect, thank you Tony" Steve says into Tony's neck dropping an open mouth kisses there as he runs his tongue up Tony's neck to his ear causing Tony to tilt his head to the side allowing Steve better access before leaning back into Steve's chest with a moan.

"What do you need from me tonight?" Steve asks his voice deep and husky with lust.

Tony turns in his arms, pulling Steve down till their lips are just a breath away, "You Cap, I want all of you" Tony answers before leaning up and delivering a passionate kiss to Steve's lips.

Steve lifts Tony up to sit on the kitchen counter, standing between his spread thighs as he begins grinding against Tony causing him to moan again.

"God Steve….please" Tony pants out.

"Bedroom?" Steve asks.

"Oh yeah" Tony moans out as Steve lifts Tony up again so he can wrap his legs around Steve's lean hips as he carries Tony to the bedroom closing the door with his foot before he lays Tony down onto the bed and continues kissing him as they slowly work each article of clothing off each other's bodies between low moans, gasping breaths, wet open mouth kisses and light touches from firm finger tips, till there is nothing left between them but air and sweat slicked skin.

"God Steve" Tony moans again as Steve kisses under his jaw and around his Adam's apple before going back to his abused and swollen lips, tongue probing deep twisting around each other before retreating.

Painfully slow, Steve makes his way down Tony's chest dropping a kiss on the glowing arch reactor before moving on to Tony's nipples giving each a lick, a gentle bite then a suck till they both stand hard and peeked before moving down over Tony's abs and stomach as he dips his tongue into Tony's belly button giving it a deep swirl.

Tony gasps out begging for more, his head rising off the pillow as his blood begins racing south.

Steve continues to move down to Tony's hip bones delivering more open mouth kisses sucking on the skin leaving his mark there before moving down to Tony's firm thighs and calves.

"Steve….ah god yes" Tony moans as his hands fist the pillow beneath his head tightly when Steve finds a very sensitive spot on his inner thigh. Steve lingers there for a while working the skin and muscle on both legs.

Tony's cock is near bursting, aching.

"Steve please, I'm so close….oh god" Tony cries as Steve catches Tony's skin in a firm bite on his thigh distracting him while he slides a thick cock ring down Tony's aching cock.

Tony arches his hips at the touch of Steve's hands on his cock only to feel the constricting ring being pushed down and around his thick base.

"Oh god…" Tony moans as his cock pulse in time with his heart.

Steve crawls back up to Tony's lips, his full weight now on Tony's hips as he spreads his legs to cradle Steve there.

"Now what was it that you said about keeping promises" Steve says as he places more kisses on Tony's skin, slick with sweat.

"mmmmm….Steve please" Tony pants out his hands now buried deep into Steve's thick blonde hair matching Steve's heated kisses as Tony tries desperately to rock his hips against Steve's thick cock for some kind of friction.

As soon as Steve realizes what Tony was trying to do he lifts his hips off of Tony's and reaches down to give the outside of his thigh a hard swat.

"AH….Steve please" Tony cries out his hands releasing Steve's hair to fall down onto the bedding fisting the sheets tightly as he arches his hips hump against nothing but air.

"Roll over love, hands and knees" Steve coos into Tony's ear before giving the lobe a nip with his teeth.

While Tony is slowly getting into position his body humming with need, Steve looks at the items that Tony has laid out on the bedside table. Steve already grabbed the cock ring but now sees one of the new paddles that he must have grabbed from the 'room'. It's a nine inch looped leather strap with a solid handle for precise control and of course lube.

Steve grabs the strap and the lube and kneels behind Tony's raised ass, his head buried in the pillow.

"Spread your legs wider love, that's it" Steve praises Tony as he begins to run the strap across Tony's back and over his firm ass cheeks.

"Steve…please" Tony begs as his breathing hitches feeling the strap on his skin, his cock aching as pre-cum begins to collect at its tip.

"I see you prepared everything for this evening love" Steve says his voice husky and rough, "but did you prepare yourself for this little thing here?"

Steve swats the outside of Tony's right thigh then his left.

"AH!" Tony hisses into the pillow arching his hips and ass towards Steve.

Steve delivers another two swats on each of Tony's shoulder blades; his skin begins to redden under the sheen of sweat.

"God STEVE!" Tony cries out his head arching off the pillow before falling back heavily.

Steve delivers several more swats across Tony's shoulders, thighs, hips, low back and finally his firm ass cheeks.

"God Yes!" Tony wails into his pillow, begging gasping for breath, "Please Steve…ah ah ah ah"

Steve is pleased with the rosy glow that Tony's skin now has as he lays down the strap for now and grabs the lube.

Steve's hands begin to rub the rosy skin of his ass causing Tony to let out a deep moan of pleasure before Steve moves down to his testicles giving them a gentle squeeze, then further to give his throbbing cock several firm strokes.

"AH….Steve… please" Tony moans and Steve smiles.

Steve lubes up his finger and begins circling Tony's entrance, moving it around the rim several times till he feels Tony begin to relax into his touch, then breaches Tony with just the tip of his finger still moving it around in gentle circles.

Tony wiggles his hips at the intrusion then settles back with another moan as he feels Steve's other hand stroking his cock, using the lightest of touches but enough for Tony to feel it. Tony lets out a sigh of pleasure at Steve's undivided attention to his body.

Steve finally has his finger pushed in up to the knuckle and begins thrusting and stroking Tony's insides as he searches for that little bundle of nerves. Steve pulls his finger out, lubes up a second and slides them in together up to the knuckle and resumes his thrusting and searching.

Tony lets Steve know he has found what he is been searching for when he cries out and arches his body, his muscle tense his skin vibrates under Steve's fingers.

"STEVE….yes yes yes…right there right there…oh fuck...please….oh god" Tony begs.

Steve smiles even though Tony can't see him; he loves how vocal Tony can get in his pleasure.

Steve releases Tony's cock long enough to lube up a third finger as he slowly works it into Tony's opening, spreading them wide and again begins rubbing on Tony's prostate leaving Tony a moaning and begging mess.

Steve grabs the strap and while still using his fingers on Tony begins to deliver swats to Tony's ass cheeks, thighs and shoulders over and over again.

The stimulation is too much for Tony. He begins rocking back onto Steve's fingers, his engorged cock humping air, fists clawing the sheets below him as he screams into the pillow.

"STEVE…..OH GOD….YES YES YES!" Tony cries as his body seizes with a powerful but painfully dry orgasm.

Steve feels Tony tighten up around his fingers but continues to stroke his button through it causing Tony to arch his body again; his eyes roll back as he has his second dry release immediately after the first catching Tony off guard and causing his legs to give out and falls onto his side. Steve pulls his fingers out and moves Tony's body so he is lying flat on his back, making sure his head is still on the pillow, his cock purple and pulsing as it sits curved up on Tony's belly dripping a tiny bit of cum.

Steve notices Tony's testicles look heavy and inflamed so while waiting for Tony to recover decides to reward his love.

Steve crawls down to a comfortable position between Tony's spread legs and begins licking and sucking on Tony, giving his balls a tongue bath with slow licks of his tongue before Steve pulls one into his mouth sucking harshly before releasing it with a pop to take the other one and repeat, over and over till Steve feels Tony begin to come around and begin to squirm from his attention.

"Steve" Tony moans.

Steve releases Tony from his mouth and moves slowly up his body, giving Tony's cock a swipe from base to tip with his tongue circling the tip tasting Tony before continuing up his body, dropping open mouth kisses on his flush and sweaty skin till he reaches Tony's now panting lips, swollen from his kisses.

"Right here love" Steve coos to Tony.

"Steve" Tony moans again.

Steve's hips are once again cradled between Tony's quivering thighs as Steve keeps his weight on his fore arms placed on either side of Tony's head while continuing to kiss his neck, cheek, temple, and finally his lips.

Tony pulls back, "Please Steve….need" Tony begs as his hands rest on Steve's wide shoulders running his nails up and down his strong back repeatedly causing Steve to groan, both men feel Steve's cock grow even harder, dripping onto Tony's stomach.

Steve pulls back and sits up to grab the lube, pouring some into his hand and begins stroking himself as Tony watches, eyes blown wide skin slick with sweat his chest heaving.

"Steve" Tony moans as he feels Steve maneuver Tony's legs up to his shoulders leaning forward a bit as he guides the tip of his cock to Tony's opening.

"Tell me what you need love" Steve coos to Tony as the tip of his cock pushes into Tony, but just the tip, stretching his rim wide.

"Ah ah ah…Steve…. need you….please….." Tony cries his head rocks back and forth on the pillow at the slow stretch.

Steve pushes in a few inches, "and I always keep my promises" as he pulls out and waits for Tony's answer.

"GOD…YES YES YES….ALWAYS….STEVE" Tony tries to rock his hips to get Steve back inside till he feels Steve push back in again as he tightens his hold on both of Tony's thighs.

Then Steve pulls out again, "And I give you everything you need don't I love" Steve again waits for Tony.

"YES YES YES…..EVERYTHING I NEED…..FUCK ME….PLEASE PLEASE WANT TO FEEL YOU…PLEASE STEVE PLEASE" Tony yells then gasps and chokes on his breath as Steve's thick and hard cock thrusts into Tony's heat till skin met skin.

Tony reared off the pillow, "FUCK! GOD YES YES….RIGHT THERE MORE PLEASE MORE"

Steve moved against Tony at a punishing pace, skin slapping against skin both bodies slick with sweat.

"DAMN TONY…feel so good" Steve grunts out as he moves both of Tony's legs onto one shoulder angling Tony's hips and when Steve finds that spot Tony's lets him know.

"YES YES YES…STEVE RIGHT THERE…OH GOD OH GOD…..I'M GOING TO CUM….STEVE!" Tony cries out as he arches his back, eyes clench shut, hands fists the pillow beneath his head as he has a full body but still dry release.

Steve feels all of it around his cock as he pauses in his thrusting to watch Tony writhe beneath him, his cock now purple the tip wet and messy.

Steve lays Tony's legs down on the bed still buried inside as he begins to deliver slow and deep thrust still Tony comes around, Steve is getting close he could feel his own body beginning to tense.

"You ready to cum love, hmm?" Steve coos as he runs his hands up and down Tony's thighs, up the side of his ribs and runs his thumb over his still panting lips. Tony pulls Steve's thumb into his mouth and begins to suck on it.

"Good boy" Steve coos giving Tony an exceptionally deep thrust causing Tony to release his thumb in a whine of pleasure.

Still buried deep inside Tony, he carefully rolls Tony back onto his back causing Steve's cock to rub across Tony's oversensitive prostate and Tony's breathing hitches.

"Alright love, I will need my hands free for this next part so you will need to hold yourself open for me, do you think you can do that for me doll?" Steve coos again delivering another deep thrust.

"Yes yes yes yes yes….please Steve" Tony rambles out as Steve smiles down at him, skin flush and sweaty. Steve reaches down and releases the cock ring and grabs both of Tony's hands placing them around his ankles as his knees automatically pull up to his chest and spread wide showing off his swollen cock.

"Beautiful you're so perfect. Now you have to hold on no matter what and you can cum when you're ready" Steve says as he leans down to kiss the inside of both of Tony's thighs then a quick swipe up the underside of Tony's now freely leaking cock.

"AH…Steve" Tony's body is one giant nerve, so sensitive and ready to fire off at the slightest movement and god did Steve begin to move; what Tony didn't realize is that Steve had also grabbed the strap.

With Tony holding himself wide open for Steve he began to hammer into Tony without restraint, Tony was so lost in the pleasure he didn't see the strap till it landed solidly on his right thigh with a crack, then then the left.

"AAAAA….FUCK STEVE….OH GOD" Tony cries out as his head rears off the pillow.

"Hold on love, hold on for me" Steve grunts as he speeds up his pace before delivering another two swats onto Tony's thighs.

"Steve…please….so close….ah ah ah ah aha….fuck yes yes right there….come on fuck me" Tony cries out so lost in his need.

Steve is now thrusting so hard into Tony his hips are bouncing off the bed to meet his every thrust.

"God Tony...almost….almost…" Steve groans out like a mantra.

Steve raises the strap one more time and Tony is flying…his hips still attached to Steve thrusting cock arch up and his cock is firing his release across his stomach and chest.

"FUCK!" Tony cries as his eyes roll back, releasing his ankles as his arms and legs fall to the bed.

Steve feels Tony's inner muscles clamp down around his thrusting cock, "Damn Tony….god damn" as Steve's body is over run with sensation and delivers the last of his release deep inside of Tony's flexing walls.

Steve slowly pulls out of Tony watching a shiver run through his body and on wobbly legs heads to the bathroom for a cloth to clean himself up and then a fresh one to wipe Tony down. Once done Steve crawls back onto the bed to lie next to Tony bringing his head to lie on his still heaving and sweaty chest as he cradles Tony close.

After a while Tony finally begins to come back around placing his chin on Steve's chest and looks up at the super soldier, the man he loves.

"Hey" Toy says around a yawn.

"Hey back" Steve says back looking at a sleepy Tony, which he has told Bucky many times 'a sleep Tony is an adorable Tony.'

"Promise, promises" Tony says with a cheeky grin.

"I told you I always keep my promises" Steve grins back as they both relax in their post sex rest which was unfortunately disturbed by Steve's phone chiming saying he has a text message.

Steve reaches over to the bed side table for the phone, quickly looks at the message and then returns it back to the table before lying back down to get comfortable again.

Tony yawns. "Do we need to assemble?"

"Nope, just Bucky and Bruce letting us know they will be staying at the Hotel Sofitel for the night and will be back in the morning. Apparently someone made reservations for them in the pent house and slipped the room key into Bucky's jacket pocket….now I wonder how that happened" Steve says smirking down at Tony.

Tony shrugs his shoulder as much as he could while lying on top of Steve's chest, "hotel gremlin?"

"Hmm….well lucky for us we have all night and morning for me to keep my promises, I did tell you it would be over and over and over again" Steve says as he lifts Tony's chin up so they can look at each other.

"Thank you Tony…and Bruce and Bucky thank you as well" As Steve pulls Tony towards him and places a soft and gentle kiss on his lips before Tony lays his head back down to listen to Steve's heartbeat.

"I love you Steve" Tony whispers out not sure if Steve hears him.

But with his super soldier hearing he did and begins running his hand through Tony's hair, scratch his scalp which he knows Tony loves.

"I love you to…Tony" Steve whispers back as he feels Tony smile against his skin and wraps his arm around his waist, both resting for a while so Steve can continue to keep his promises.

A/N: Hope this was enjoyable for all…Next chapter will be Bucky and Bruce on their date…Stay tuned and REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: EDITED AND REPOSTED- BIG THANK YOU TO GHIM for editing notes...always welcome to help me be better...

A/N: Yeah I know...don't own anything…Hello everyone…as promised it's Bruce and Bucky's turn….Enjoy…Still looking for those 25 REVIEWS.

A Need of Ten

The Hotel Sofitel

It's date night for Bruce and Bucky and they have been looking forward to it all week. Usually they would grab something to eat and see a late night show somewhere then either come back to the Tower and stay in the guest room so they don't disturb Steve and Tony or they would get a room at a hotel off the beaten path were they can enjoy themselves and each other.

Well it seems that Tony has other ideas in regards to their date night plans when Bucky notices him not so secretly slip a key card into his jacket pocket along with the not so subtle push out the door and to have a good time. When Bucky shows the card to Bruce they decide to mix things up a bit since they already know where they are going to end up for the night.

They're first stop is at the 50's diner that the four men have all fallen in love with and order two All American cheese burgers, Bucky adds bacon, thick cut steak fries, Bruce adds melted cheese on his and both have a thick chocolate shake. Both men enjoy the ease of the meal and time with each other, neither have to make a big production out of everything or worry about being recognized as an Avenger.

During dinner Bruce tells Bucky about a small park area that he heard about that's just a few blocks over. Bruce explains that it's very intimate and plays live music were people can come and sit on the benches around the stage or bring blankets and lawn chairs to sit spread out on the grassy areas, there are refreshments sold for anyone who may want something and tonight's selection is music from the 30's and 40's which includes Benny Goodman, Glenn Miller, Count Bassie, Duke Ellington and so forth.

Bucky loves the idea and Bruce loves seeing the excitement in Bucky's eyes.

Their walk to the park was unhurried, holding hands and just enjoying each other. There was no need to fill the silence unless the other wants to. When they finally make it to the park they could already hear the music playing while they search for a private section on the grassy hill so Bruce and Bucky could sit and enjoy the music and atmosphere but still have a bit of privacy as well.

Bruce and Bucky lie back on the grass, both men very comfortable being out in nature, their heads close together holding hands staring up at the stars letting the music drift over them when 'Moonlight Serenade' begins to play.

Bucky leans up onto his elbow to look down at Bruce touching his cheek lightly with his flesh finger tips, "Dance with me doll"

Bruce smiles brightly as they both stand up, Bucky pulls Bruce into his arms as they begin to slowly sway, Bruce lays his head onto Bucky's shoulder and it feels like they are the only two people in the world. When the song ends the band begins to play 'It's Been a Long Long Time' one of Steve's favorites causing Bucky to smile, lost in his memories. Bucky sends Bruce out on a twirl, then brings him back into his arms all smiles and laughing as they continue to dance. Bucky remembers most of the words and begins to sing to Bruce, his voice deep and husky sending a shiver of lust down Bruce's spine and straight to his cock.

Bruce looks up into Bucky's eyes and whines out his name, "Bucky"

Bucky leans down as Bruce stretches up; their lips crash together in a heated kiss all teeth and twisting tongues as Bruce moans and Bucky growls. Bucky's hands wrap around Bruce's waist laying right at the curve of his back while Bruce runs his hands into Bucky's long silky hair pulling on it as he changes the angle of their kiss.

Bucky pulls away from a panting Bruce and whispers in his ear, "Love, what do you need?"

Bruce continues to place open mouth kisses on Bucky's neck sucking on his Adam's apple before pulling away to answer, his eyes dilated with lust.

"I want to go to the fancy hotel Tony set up, I want to strip you naked and suck your cock till you cum. I want you to work me open just enough that I feel every thick inch of your hard cock as I slide down onto it till we are skin to skin then I'm going to ride you while you stroke my cock and right before we cum you are going flip us over and hammer into me…bed rocking head board banging for all to hear….how's that sound soldier." Bruce finishes saying as he hears Bucky growl into his neck as his hands move down giving his ass a firm squeeze then a light swat causing Bruce to gasp and then moan at the evening to come.

"What are we waiting for?" Bucky growls again as he gets a predator hunting his prey look about him making Bruce anxious to get to the hotel.

Neither Bucky nor Bruce want to take the time to walk to the hotel so once they exit the park they hail a cab to take them to the Hotel Sofitel. Check in was quick again thanks to Tony and the boys find themselves in the elevator traveling up to the penthouse that Tony had reserved for them, god bless him.

Bucky slides the key card into the door allowing Bruce to go in first, but Bruce only makes it a few steps in before he is grabbed from behind and pushed back against the now closed and locked door behind him as Bucky attacks Bruce's lips and neck. Bruce wraps his hand around Bucky's wide shoulders and up into his hair as he curls one of his legs around Bucky's thigh as he begins to rut against him.

Bucky pulls back, "God Bruce, naked now" he orders before attaching his neck again.

Bruce pulls back this time panting, "Bathroom first then naked….absolutely" before slipping out of Bucky's arms and heading straight for the bathroom.

While Bucky waits for Bruce to return he does some exploring of the penthouse ending up in the bedroom where he finds a neatly wrapped box with both Bruce/Bucky's names on the card.

'_**Have fun! Love your favorite genius'**_

"Tony" Bucky smirks.

Bruce comes up behind Bucky wrapping his arms around his waist dropping a kiss on his shoulder, "What did he do now" Bruce asks.

Bucky reaches back around and brings Bruce to his side, "Apparently this is for us" Bucky informs him before turning to head to the bathroom for his turn.

When Bucky returns his chest and feet bare, he finds Bruce still standing where he left him but is also missing his shirt, socks and shoes.

"I don't think it's going to bite you sweet heart" Bucky whispers into Bruce's ear while placing wet kisses on Bruce's shoulder and neck, "why don't you open it"

Bruce huffs before lifting the lid and peering inside. Bruce lets out a chuckle and rolls his eyes at the thought of Tony sending this here to be waiting for them.

"So?" Bucky asks as he peers into the box and begins to laugh.

Bruce reaches in and pulls out desensitizing spray for deep throating, a gag, a cock ring, a blind fold, silk rope, a leather paddle with an embossed heart on it and of course lube. Bucky has no doubt that between now and morning every one of these items will be used, he can't help but smile.

"Looks like he thought of everything, I believe you mentioned something about getting naked and sucking my cock doll" Bucky says his voice rough in Bruce's ear.

Bruce grabs the desensitizing spray from the box and the blind fold before placing the box on the floor. Bruce moves quickly, still to this day he can surprise Bucky and has him lying flat on his back, pillow beneath his head and Bruce straddling his hips.

"I believe you need to be wearing this" Bruce says before kissing Bucky on the lips while placing the blind fold over his eyes.

Bruce pulls back from Bucky and asks, "We good?"

"Oh yeah babe keep going" Bucky pants out as he bucks his hips up into Bruce.

Bruce begins to drop kisses onto Bucky's neck before moving back to hover over his lips, "I want to hear you Buck, no need to worry about thin hotel walls tonight" Bruce licks at Bucky's lips before moving down to the underside of his chin.

Bruce takes several shots of the spray not sure how long it will take to go into effect or if it will even work on him while he continues to move down Bucky's body. Bruce licks and nips down Bucky's chest spending extra time on each nipple causing Bucky to arch his back and moan.

When Bruce manages to move down to Bucky's abs and heaving stomach he notices that the spray has defiantly taken affect and gives Bucky's stomach a long lick before getting to work on Bucky's pants, pulling them off his hips and down his legs, his cock springs up to curve onto his belly dripping pre-cum. Bucky moans as the cool air hits his heated flesh.

Bruce lays his hands on both of Bucky's inner thighs to push them wider so he can comfortably fit between them before taking off his own pants and shorts giving his cock a few quick tugs.

Bruce grabs a pillow and puts it on the floor at the end of the bed and gently pulls on Bucky's thighs to let him know he needs to scoot down to the end of the bed where Bruce is kneeling so he can place Bucky's legs over his shoulders for better access.

Bruce starts with Bucky's testicles, licking then sucking giving light nibbles on the sensitive skin, Bucky releases a guttural moan. Bruce feels his throat is plenty numb so begins mouthing the underside of Bucky's cock till he is at the tip, his tongue circles slowly collecting the drops of pre-cum that is pure Bucky.

"God Bruce" Bucky moans out as he can feel Bruce's hot breath across his sensitive skin.

Without warning Bruce sinks down onto Bucky till his nose is buried in the soft nest of curls surrounding base of Bucky's cock.

Bucky arches his head off the pillow, "Oh god…fuck Bruce…ah ah ah" before he falls back down onto the pillow his hands fist the sheets beneath him.

Bruce slowly pulls back up to the tip, circling it again with his tongue pleased with how well the spray works so dives back down again breathing deeply through his nose.

"Bruce…god babe…your mouth feels so good….ah ah so hot and wet" Bucky groans out his hands fist the sheets again.

Again Bruce makes his way up to Bucky's tip, this time using his teeth to scrap along the sensitive skin.

Bucky arches his back, "Bruce…god" as his hands reach down to run through Bruce's sweaty hair Bruce will have none of it and quickly pulls them away and tucks them underneath the curve of Bucky's back where he grabs tightly onto the sheets again.

"No touching Buck" Bruce coos as he begins to deliver kisses and nips all along Bucky's stiff length then moves over to his inner thighs leaving marks with his teeth then soothes them with his lips and tongue.

"Ah ah ah ah….Bruce please…please" Bucky moans his head rocks back and forth on the pillow but Bruce pays no mind to his pleas and continues kissing his thighs till he once again and without warning takes Bucky into his mouth and sinks down to the hilt, but this time he begins to swallow, his throat muscles rub against his sensitive tip.

"AAAAA….fuck…Bruce…god doll" Bucky is panting he's so close, his thigh muscles quiver and his body is straining for release.

Bruce begins to move his head, slowly at first then quickly, just the tip then all the way to the hilt, swallowing deeply again and adding a hum.

"BRUCE….oh god….fuck…so close…going to cum…that's right babe swallow…..use your tongue….ah ah ah ah…Bruce…..AAAAAAAAA" Bucky arches his hips as he releases shot after shot down Bruce's throat, feeling Bruce's throat moving around his tip trying to swallow all of it.

"mmmmm…..Bruce….aaaaa….god so good doll" Bucky moans out a sigh as Bruce begins pulling off his cock cleaning it with is tongue of every last drop of cum as he goes .

Bruce crawls onto the bed and up to Bucky were he pulls off the blind fold to see Bucky's eyes blown wide, his breathing still heavy.

Bucky pulls Bruce down and begins kissing him, tasting himself on Bruce's lips and tongue.

Bucky finally pulls back so they can breathe, "My turn…hands and knees love" Bucky orders.

Bruce moves into position with his head on the pillow and patiently waits, he can hear Bucky shuffling through the box on the floor as excitement begins rushing through his blood arching his back to present himself as offering to his love.

After grabbing everything he needs from the box Bucky turns back to the bed to find Bruce in position, head down and ass up. Bucky climbs onto the bed and kneels behind Bruce's raised ass and gives it a squeeze before running his flesh and metal hands up Bruce's back to his shoulders then back down this time using his nails to scrap across his skin.

Bruce arches deeper and moans, "God Bucky"

Bucky does it again and again knowing how sensitive Bruce's skin and body will become.

"You are so beautiful doll, all this soft sensitive skin for me" Bucky coos.

Bucky picks up the paddle, its small compared to most of the selection they have in the 'room' but this will work just fine for them tonight. Bucky runs the paddle up the center of Bruce's back and down to his firm ass cheek rubbing it in circles before lifting his hand to strike.

Bruce hisses at the flair of pain then moans at the now familiar heat.

Bucky strikes the other cheek, now both have matching hearts glowing red.

"You like that don't ya love….hmm" Bucky asks as his hand massages both cheeks.

"Yessss….Bucky….more" Bruce moans out.

Bucky delivers several more swats along Bruce's thighs and ass till his skin is flaming red and throbbing.

"BUCKY! Ah ah ah ah …god yes…..mmmmm" Bruce cries out at the final swat, his body is covered with a layer of sweat and hearts, Bucky grins wishing he had a camera to show Steve and Tony.

"You did so well love" Bucky tells Bruce and he begins to place open mouth kisses on Bruce's inflamed cheeks slowly making his way to Bruce's opening. Bucky grabs the lube and covers one finger and begins to circle Bruce's rim, over and over gentle but firm till he is able to sink the tip of his finger inside.

Bruce hisses.

Bucky pushes a little bit more of the finger inside and begins a gentle thrusting motion.

Bruce moans, wiggling his hips trying to get use to the intrusion, Bucky leans over placing a kiss at the curve of Bruce's back to help relax him. Bucky lubes up a second finger and begins working it inside as well, stretching the rim a little more. Bucky is searching for Bruce's special spot, rubbing his fingers along his insides when suddenly Bruce cries out and Bucky smirks, found it.

"AAAAA….god yes…right there right there….Bucky."

Bruce begins to rock back on Bucky's two fingers, writhing and begging for release when Bucky pulls his fingers out leaving Bruce desperate for completion.

"BUCKY...NOOOO! Don't stop….ah ah ah …..god please"

Bucky crawls up the bed and lies down on his back fisting his cock with a lubed up hand, "You want to come babe you're going to have to ride me" Bucky says with an evil grin.

Bruce still on all fours turns his head to look over at Bucky now lying on his back, hand stroking his cock and Bruce growls at the sight. Bruce crawls over to Bucky and straddles his hips; he can feel Bucky against his cheeks hard, fat and ready. While keeping his eyes open and fixed on Bucky's he raises his hips, with the help of Bucky's hands he lines the dripping cock to his barely prepared opening and begins to slowly sit back allowing just the head to push in, catching on Bruce's rim till it slides in with a painful pop, Bruce cries out.

Bucky holds Bruce's hips in his hands for support and balance but Bruce is in control.

Bruce lifts up just a bit till it's only the tip inside then sits down a little further this time so the first few inches slide in, now both Bruce and Bucky moan for different reasons and again Bruce lifts back up to just the tip then sinks down all the way till he is sitting on Bucky's hips, skin to skin.

"God Bruce" Bucky groans at the tight feel surrounding his throbbing cock.

Bruce's head falls back as he takes the last bit of Bucky's thick length inside him and lets out a deep guttural moan, "God Bucky….so full….feel so big….ah ah ah"

Bucky continues to hold on to Bruce's hips as Bruce's hands hold on to his forearms, both men are now covered in sweat and panting as they enjoy the feel of each other, Bruce's cock drips onto Bucky's stomach.

"When you're ready love" Bucky coos giving his hips a slight bump into Bruce.

"Bucky" Bruce whines.

"Right here love"

Bruce begins circling his hips around before he slowly begins rocking back and forth.

"Feel so good Buck" Bruce moans as his head falls forward panting.

Bucky moves his hands up to Bruce's face and around to the back of his neck to pull Bruce towards him, their lips meet tongues twisting in heated passion, of course this changes the angle of Bucky's cock causing Bruce to gasp into Bucky's mouth.

Bruce pulls back and whines, "Bucky"

"That's right, I'm buried deep inside you and I'm the one that's going to make you beg for more…now fuck yourself on my cock" Bucky orders as he arched his hips up giving a harsh thrust.

Bruce pushes himself to sit up, his hands resting again on Bucky's forearms as his hands have moved back to Bruce's waist and he begins to raise up slowly then down quickly, up slowly down quickly and on every other downward thrust Bucky would arch his hips and Bruce would circle his.

Both men moan.

"Faster, harder" Bucky orders giving Bruce a swat on his outer thigh with his metal hand causing Bruce to hiss and look down at Bucky with wild eyes, Bucky held his gaze with confidence and authority.

Bruce planted his feet on the bed next to Bucky's hips and began a punishing pace of wild harsh bouncing.

"Yeah doll….just like that….fuck feel so good" Bucky cries out as Bruce begins to bounce even faster.

Bruce is dripping with sweat, his thigh muscles burn so he changes positions again. Bruce leans forward till his head is resting on Bucky's chest, his hands move up to Bucky's neck and into his hair tangling his fingers there as he continues to lift and drop his hips but now Bucky's cock is rubbing against his prostate on every thrust. Bucky reaches down to grab a handful of Bruce's ass to help him along as he is now thrusting his hips up to meet his, skin slaps against skin.

"BUCKY….ah ah ah ah…oh god…yes right there….fuck…so close….more Bucky….please" Bruce cries out into Bucky's chest his body vibrates with need.

"Drop to your knees love and hold on to me" Bucky orders before he rolls them across the bed so Bruce is now on his back and Bucky rises above him. Still buried deep inside of Bruce, Bucky moves his legs to rest on his shoulders as he leans down to lay his full way on top of Bruce and begins to thrust hard and deep.

"FUCK….Bucky….oh god….ah ah ah ah" Bruce cries out as Bucky continues thrusting with enough force that Bruce's hips bounce against the bed to meet his and the head board begins to bang against the wall.

Bucky growls down at Bruce, his eyes are animalistic and wild and Bruce loves it.

"Ah ah ah ah…come on Buck….fuck me….you can fuck me harder than that….oh oh oh oh god…yes yes yes….right there right there…..aaaaaaa….fuck going to cum" Bruce hollers as he throws his head back his hands fist the sheets as his toes curl but Bucky keeps going picking up the pace even more.

"You want more….huh doll" Bucky demands has his hands find the outside of Bruce's thighs and starts swatting them in time with every thrust.

"Ah ah ah ah…..BUCKY…yes yes yes….come on…give it to me…going to cum….going to….AAAAAAA" Bruce cries out as his entire body seizes and his cock explodes coating both his and Bucky's stomachs.

Bucky feels Bruce's insides clamp down around his cock, he gives three more deep thrust before the constriction is too much for him and he lets loose deep inside of Bruce, "God Bruce" Bucky groans closing his eyes as the last of his release leaves his body filling Bruce past full.

Both men are left panting, hair limp with sweat and stuck to their foreheads or necks. Bucky releases Bruce's legs and gently lays them down onto the bed as he slowly pulls out hearing Bruce whine at the soreness of his opening.

Bucky leans down to drop a soft kiss to Bruce's still gasping lips, "I'm going to get some towels love I'll be right back ok" Bucky says dropping another kiss on Bruce's lips before sliding off the bed and into the bathroom. Bruce continues to lay on the bed blissed out not a care in the world waiting for Bucky to return still feeling the aftershocks on his release and the mess that is slowly leaking out of him.

Bucky returns after quickly cleaning himself up and begins gently wiping Bruce's sensitive body down with a damp cloth before drying him, his body is limp and relaxed. When Bucky is finished he drops the towels on the floor and easily rolls Bruce onto his side so he could climb in and cuddle him from behind, being the big spoon.

"How ya feeling doll?" Bucky cooed into Bruce's ear as he wraps his arm around Bruce's waist.

Bruce brings Bucky's hand up to his lips to give it a kiss then moves it back to his waist, "Perfect" causing Bucky to smile into Bruce's still sweaty hair.

"Bucky"

"Yeah"

"We need to text Steve before we both crash and forget" Bruce says around a large yawn, "don't want to get a lecture like last time"

"On it" Bucky drops another kiss on Bruce's hair before reaching behind him for his cell phone, quickly types the message and to tell Tony thank you and they will see them in the morning for breakfast before placing the phone back on the night stand.

"Done" Bucky tells Bruce as he curls back around Bruce.

"Mmmm…..good" Bruce yawns again, "don't want them to worry" Bruce snuggles back into Bucky's chest.

Bucky snorts in Bruce's ear, "I'll lay odds worrying is the last thing those two are doing right now"

Bruce smiles tiredly into his pillow before he turns his body around so he can look at Bucky, raising his hand to rub his cheek feeling the start of whiskers that will be clean shaven in the morning. Bruce though exhausted leans in to kiss Bucky, gentle and sweet. When he pulls back he lays his head down onto Bucky's chest and listens to his heart beat, strong steady.

"Love you Buck" Bruce whispers out.

Bucky smiles, his eyes pool as he has been waiting for those words for a while, "Love you to Bruce" as he leans down and places a kiss on his damp curls.

"Rest love, there are still some things in the box we need to play with" Bucky says causing Bruce to snort before he cuddles tightly to Bucky's chest and they both drift off to dream land.

A/N: So what do you think of date night? Please read and REVIEW….still looking for that magic number of 25.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry everyone…I caught the Covid along with 5 of my co-workers so have been recovering and then back to work to cover for my co-workers while they were out with it. Then it was Halloween, then my birthday and now its Thanksgiving and moving towards Christmas….so…my muse left me for about 2 months but it has been slowly coming back to me in flashes of ideas and dreams…so hopefully I will get back on track…

Starting with this one…. hope you enjoy….

A Need of Ten

Oh God, Steve

Bucky slowly woke from a deep and peaceful sleep feeling soft and warm surrounded on each side by Tony and Bruce who were tightly wrapped around him like his own personal human starfish.

Bucky closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath remembering the passionate attention both of his boys showered on him last night as they were all missing Steve who is currently out on a recon mission, all three worried and stressed and in need of some special attention.

As Bucky continues to lie in bed enjoying the quite of the morning, he feels Bruce begin to stir next to him. His arms stretching above his head as he body stretches from head to toe, popping his back and hips before curling back up into Bucky's side with a sigh. Bruce slowly opens his eyes to find Bucky watching him, his crooked smirk on his rugged face.

"Good morning Buck" Bruce leans up just enough as Bucky leans down to meet his waiting lips for a quick kiss, lips warm the kiss tender.

"Morning doll" Bucky says before dropping another kiss to Bruce's lips before he curls back up around Bucky like a limpet, his nose buried in Bucky's neck as he begins to run his fingers lightly up and down the middle of Bruce's bare back causing him to let out a satisfying sigh.

On Bucky's right side Tony now begins to stir, waking with a gasp followed by a jaw cracking yawn mumbling something along the lines of _'don't let the aliens drink my coffee'_ which causes both Bruce and Bucky to snort with laughter.

"Tony love, your coffee is safe sweet heart, wake up now baby" Bucky coos to Tony.

"M'kay" Tony yawns again and begins to lazily drop kisses and licks on Bucky's neck making his way around to his collar bone and not surprisingly meets Bruce, who was also dropping kisses and nips on the other side of Bucky's neck and down his chest. Now both begin to descend lower till they each take one of Bucky's buds into their mouths, nipping licking and sucking deeply as Bucky watches and begins to feel his blood heat and move south, arching his back for them and letting out deep grown of pleasure at the feel of their mouths on his body.

Bruce pulls away from Bucky's now peeked bud still giving it an occasional lick with the flat of his tongue and catches Tony's eye and then quickly looks up to Bucky and then down Bucky's body noticing the sheet beginning to tent, then back to Tony with a smirk which Tony returns, his eyes dancing with mischief and lust.

Without warning, both men lift the sheet covering their lower halves and dive underneath and slowly make their way over Bucky's stomach and hips, licking and sucking marks into his skin causing Bucky to release another deep moan, till they find their prize and strike.

Bucky gasps, his back and shoulders arch off the bed as he feels his boy's begin to use their mouths and hands on him. Bucky pulls on the sheet till he has uncovered his boys and can see that Tony has sunk his mouth down to the root of Bucky's cock and Bruce is massaging his balls gently, giving Bucky a wink and a smirk before taking them into his hot wet mouth. Bucky is so overwhelmed from the feeling of two hot wet mouths and tongues working him over he lets out another groan. He reaches down with his flesh hand tangling his fingers in Tony's hair as the metal hand reaches back to wrap around one of the slats on the head board, holding on for dear life.

"Oh god…so good" Bucky moans out.

Tony begins to bob his head along the length of Bucky's cock, from tip to hilt flattening his tongue to deliver wide broad sweeps on Bucky's most sensitive skin, while Bruce continues to massage and suck his hot and heavy balls, Bucky is getting close.

"Tony…..ah god…Bruce….mmmm" Bucky moans out.

Hearing Bucky moan Bruce and Tony double their efforts.

Bucky shifts his legs across the sheets as he tries to hold on for a little longer, his thigh muscles quivering as the hold on the head board creaks loudly, his head rocks from side to side on the pillow.

"Oh god, ah ah ah...guys….going to cum…ah god" Bucky cries out right before he arches his hips off the bed deep into Tony's throat and fires his release into Tony's mouth. Bruce release his balls with a pop and gently pulls Tony from Bruce's cock as they listen to him pant for breath from his release. With hooded eyes Bucky watches Bruce pull Tony up to his knees and kiss him fiercely, demanding Tony share some of Bucky's release with him, causing Bucky to moan again as he finally releases the head board.

Bucky rises to his knees and joins Bruce and Tony making the kiss a messy three way all tongues and teeth, the sound of moans being heard and hands touching and massaging whatever skin the other can reach.

Bucky pulls back panting, "On your hands and knees Tony, Bruce was in the middle last night"

Bucky and Bruce watch as Tony quickly gets into position, wiggling his hips up at Bucky and opening his mouth towards Bruce, with his cock hard between his thighs already dripping pre-cum onto the sheet below.

Bucky grabs the lube from the bedside table and begins to work two fingers into Tony's opening that is still semi-loose from last night's play and begins to gently thrust them inside, spreading them as wide as he could causing Tony to let out a deep moan of pleasure before Bucky adds a third rubbing against his tight inner walls and begins searching for his passion button.

At Tony's other end, Bruce reaches down to caress Tony's cheek before lifting his head up by his chin, his eyes heavy with lust.

"Tony are you sure" Bruce asks nervously. Even though Bruce has been with his lovers for some time now he still gets nervous about somethings, but his loves are patient and understanding and it's not like Tony's hasn't sucked his cock before but Bruce still likes to check in just in case, which Tony knows and loves about Bruce.

Tony's only response is to open his mouth and stick out his tongue, ready to receive his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Bucky found and is now rubbing his fingertips across his prostate.

Bruce leans down and kisses Tony on the forehead with understanding before leaning back up on his knees giving his cock a few firm strokes before feeding it into Tony's mouth till his nose was buried in the light sprinkling of hairs at the base of Bruce's cock. Bruce feels Tony breathe deeply through his nose as his breath wafts across his sensitive skin causing him to moan. "Tony…feels so good….that's right love use your tongue"

At Tony's other end, Bucky is now four fingers deep and has been enjoying watching Bruce and Tony, even now after months in the relationship Bruce is cautious and caring and it make Bucky's heart feel too big for his chest, whishing Steve was here to join them.

Bucky slowly pulls his fingers from Tony, applies a little more lube to his cock with several firm tugs and quickly lines up to begin sinking into Tony's opening, then withdrawing and sinking in again, withdrawing and sinking in each time going a little deeper till finally Bucky is buried in Tony's hot depths balls deep. Bucky groans at the pleasure of being surrounding by Tony's flexing heat, hearing an answering groan from Tony muted by Bruce's cock buried in his mouth.

"Fuck Tony so tight, god babe" Bucky moans out before he begins to slowly thrust, matching Bruce's thrusts into Tony's mouth.

This continues on as both Bruce and Bucky slowly begin to add speed and force to their thrust, but always keeping time with each other, keeping Tony's scenes overwhelmed, his cock hard and dripping on the sheets below him untouched as he needs both hands to stay balanced between his two lovers.

Tony pulls off of Bruce with a whine, "Please….please…want to cum….need to cum fuck me harder" is all he can get out before Bruce pulls his head back to slide his cock back into Tony's mouth and both him and Bucky pick up the pace once again causing Tony to moan around Bruce's cock and squeeze his inner muscles around Bucky. All three are slick with sweat and the sound of slapping skin echo around the room.

"Bruce" Bucky groans.

"Yeah Buck, close" Bruce pants out as they both kick up their thrusting one more time and Tony loves it and wants more, needs it. Bucky delivers several lite swats on Tony's ass cheeks and thighs before he changes the angle of his hips just enough that he is now ramming across Tony's prostate and several things happen at once.

Tony screams around Bruce's cock as his eyes roll back in his head, his release splashes down onto the messy sheets below and his inner muscles seize around Bucky's still thrusting cock.

"Oh fuck….oh god Tony" Bucky cries as he fills Tony's clenching insides and upon hearing Bucky's cries Bruce cums with a guttural moan, his hips flexing as he thrusts deep delivering shot after shot into Tony's lacked mouth.

Both men panting, skin flush and all covered in a layer of sweat, pull out of Tony and carefully lay him down on the bed on his side. Bucky goes into the bathroom to clean himself up and grabs a couple of damp clothes to bring out to the bedroom to help clean up Bruce and Tony. Once done and the clothes are dumped into the hamper Bucky crawls up behind Tony for a post sex snuggle being the big spoon as Bruce lays on Tony's other side legs tangled with Tony's as he runs his fingertips gently over Tony's skin to help him come back to them.

The three lay quietly, enjoying this soft moment as they watch Tony slowly open his eyes and hum with pleasure and contentment, blissfully unaware of the nightmare they are about to be thrusted into as Bucky's phone rings.

Bucky rolls onto his back and over to the bedside table dislodging Tony, which causes him to whine a bit at the movement but Bruce shushes him with a quick kiss and more gentle hands.

"Barnes" Bucky answers the phone.

"Sargent Barnes this is Director Fury"

"Yes sir"

"I need you, Stark and Banner ready for a pick up on the roof in ten" Fury orders.

Bucky sits up quickly, causing Bruce and Tony to sit up as well.

"What's up" Tony asks quickly losing his post sex softness and is quickly replaced with worry and anxiety as he and Bruce watch Bucky hop out of the bed and run to the closest throwing clothes out for the three of them to put on while still talking to Fury.

"Bucky" Bruce calls out feeling the other guy pushing to get out from the concern and stress, which Bruce is trying to counter act with several deep breathes.

Bucky hangs up the phone and looks at Tony and Bruce half- dressed as they notice Bucky's face has gone pale with a mix of worry and fear, both Tony and Bruce know it takes something really bad to rattle Bucky.

Bucky takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Steve has missed two check in's and SHIELD just received a video file, it's not good. We need to dress and go now" Bucky's voice is hard laced with fear as he finishes dressing and goes back into the closet to grab his weapons case for times like these that require quick pick up and Tony's brief case Iron Man suit, laying them both on the bed when Tony notices Bruce looks frozen except for the wringing of his hands.

"Bruce, bud" Tony says now dressed his mind and body running at top speed comes over to a still half-dressed Bruce.

"Tony….the other guy is really panicking right now" Bruce pants out as his skin and eyes start flashing a tint of green then back to natural skin.

"Okay buddy" Tony coos as he grabs Bruce's shirt and finishes dressing him, "Bruce love take deep long breathes okay, we don't have all the facts yet, but I can guarantee this if Steve's in trouble Hulk will have free rein to smash till we have him back safe and in our arms, but not yet, okay love"

Bruce's releases a deep breath and looks at Tony and Bruce, "Okay….let's go"

All three pile into the elevator and head up to the roof where they see the Quinjet waiting for them with Natasha at the end of the ramp. All three walk up the ramp to find Clint at the controls along with Sam Wilson and Scott Lang already on board and suited up, but unusually solemn and quiet. Bucky quickly stows their gear as Natasha raises the ramp and Clint takes off towards SHEILD's Helicarrier. Bruce and Tony take a seat as Bucky looks at Natasha with hard eyes, "Report Now!"

A/N: To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Don't own anything Avengers….

**WARNING**: This chapter will have Steve going through some bad stuff, not heavy but enough…I don't like doing this to Cap but he has to get through the bad so he can be rescued by the Team and we can get back to the good with the four boys…

A Need of Ten

Ice, Ice Baby

**Previously on A Need of Ten:** Bucky quickly stows their gear as Natasha raises the ramp and Clint takes off towards SHEILD's Helicarrier. Bruce and Tony take a seat as Bucky looks at Natasha with hard eyes, "Report Now!"

Natasha looks at Bucky with a blank face, "Cap missed two check in's, it was a recon mission only so he went in alone. Sometimes you miss check-ins Barnes you know this, if you think you've been comprised you maintain radio silence and stay locked down. We didn't suspect anything till the video showed up"

"Shit" Sam mumbled under his breath being a military man knows none of this is good.

"Show us the video now" Tony demanded.

"No" Natasha claps back, "Fury wants everyone on the Helicarrier and…" Natasha stops herself as she glances at Bruce.

"And what" Bucky demands.

"Fury thinks it would be best if Bruce is in the Hulk tank to be safe when he sees the video"

"What!" Bucky yells.

"Buck, man it's bad and really hard to watch, Fury has it all rigged up that we can all go down to the room and watch together if Banner agrees to go into the tank" Sam tries to talk Bucky down.

"No…absolutely not….Bruce is not some kind of animal to be kept in a cage" Tony weighs into the argument.

"Tony" Bruce sighs, "the Team knows that and if it means we get to Steve quicker" Bruce takes a deep breath, "I'll do it"

Everyone looks over to Bruce giving a nod of understanding and support.

"Fine, but I don't like it" Tony huffs placing his hand on Bruce's leg and giving it a squeeze.

"Tony, you don't have to like it, I don't have to like it but this isn't about us, plus you promised I can smash all I want when we find Steve, I'm going to hold you to that bud" Bruce says trying to lighten the mood and reaches down placing his hand over Tony's and twine their fingers together giving them a quick squeeze.

Bucky comes up into Natasha's personal bubble and growls in her ear,"Если это конец с ним выбрасывается из перевозчика, потому что некоторые лилии печеное киска испугаться и нажимает не ту кнопку, сладкое сердце Халк будет наименее ваш и SHEILDS заботы, у нас есть понимание" (If this end with him being ejected from the carrier because some lily livered pussy gets scared and pushes the wrong button, sweet heart the Hulk will be the least of yours and SHEILDS worries, do we have an understanding) Bucky's voice is hard, the Winter Soldier pushing to come forward.

Natasha still has her blank face firmly in place, nods her head, Да (Yes)

Bucky pulls back from her and sits down on the other side of Bruce and places his hand on his other leg for support while the Team silently waits for their arrival to the Helicarrier. It was awkward and uncomfortable and the tension was thick in the air.

"Do I want to know what you just said to Natasha Bucky?" Bruce whispers.

"Nope" Bucky answers causing Tony to snort, Sam to smirk and Scott to look petrified and ready to piss in his pants.

What seemed like forever was only a twenty minute ride and it was finally over, the Team off loaded with all their equipment and was met by Agent Hill dressed in her SHEILD uniform, hair pinned up and her 'all business and if you mess with me I'm going to kick your ass' face on, he has a soft spot for Captain Rogers. She reminded Bucky of a female version of Steve.

'Oh god Steve' Bucky's mind raced as his heart clenches and aches, praying his soldier stays strong till they could get to him.

They all walk inside following Agent Hill with Clint and Natasha bring up the rear. They go down several flights of stairs and down hallways till they are all standing in front of the Hulk cage and being met by Director Fury.

"Director" Bucky acknowledges Fury.

"Barnes, Stark, Dr. Banner" Fury calls out giving each a barely there nod.

"Wasn't even going to give him a chance to refuse were you, how very **you** Popeye" Tony says towards Fury as he walks over to stand next to Bruce who is wring his hands and taking deep breathes as he stands in front of the reinforced glass cage.

Bruce turns to look over his shoulder at Fury, "I'm only agreeing to his so we can get answers about Steve, but just so you are forewarned, if the other guy wants out he will find a way"

"Understood….Dr. Banner if you would be so kind we can get down to business, clocks ticking and Cap is running out of time" Fury flips the switch for the cage to open and Bruce steps in and the door is quickly shut. Tony is at the window immediately, "Breathe Bruce, just breathe"

Bruce closes his eyes and nods his head.

"Stark, Barnes, Banner, we have the screen set up so you can view the video, the rest of you I need you to watch it again, look for anything out of place, any identifying items, windows, buildings, sounds anything to get Caps location while our tech guys continue working on tracing the video" Fury orders.

"I can have Jarvis sync up with your systems and see what he can do" Tony offered.

"As much as I hate having your AI digging through SHEILD's systems and since you're going to do it anyway go ahead as we need all hands on deck at this point" Fury says with a frustrated huff crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony pulls a flash drive from his jacket pocket, inserts it into the closest computer port and loads Jarvis up, "Jarvis you up"

"Of course sir"

"You heard the man, get to work" Tony calls out

"Right away sir"

The video begins to play.

Steve is stripped down to his black boxer briefs, wrists cuffed above his head ankles cuffed to the wall behind him stretching out his body. He is covered in gashes, bruises of different coloring showing the different stages of healing and that they've been at it for a while.

A voice is heard over the video, "Again" as the Team watches a hooded man punch Steve in the ribs causing him to jolt in pain. "Again! Make him bleed" Again he is struck this time in the stomach making Steve gasp for air and heaving.

"That voice sounds familiar, have you identified it yet" Bruce asks Fury.

"Yes but we don't know why he would have taken the Captain" Fury answers but doesn't answer knowing it will set Bruce off and is really not wanting to do that.

"How you feeling Captain?" the voice asks as the hooded man yanks Steve's head up by his hair holding it up. What Bucky sees in Steve's eyes and facial expression is that Steve recognizes the voice and proceeds to spit a mouth full of blood in the direction of the voice.

"What do you want" Steve asks panting out.

"Oh you are fully aware of what I want, I want your little rag tag team of misfits on a leash and that green eyed monster on my examination table Captain, were we can pull him a apart cell by cell see what we find and what we can use" the voice all but spits out at Steve.

"Never" The hooded man kicks Steve in the chest this time.

"Captain, what a joke….I've read your file you know thought you could be of some use to me when they defrosted you but that slick one eyed bastard got his hooks into you first but no matter I have you now don't I. You Captain and I use that word jokingly were nothing by a pimped out show girl, everything that I'm looking at came out of a bottle, your nothing without it, isn't that right Captain" the voice yells at Steve.

Tony jerks back at those words, as those were the exact words he said to Steve when they met here on the carrier when they come together to fight Loki.

"Fury you have a rat on your ship" Tony comments.

"Pause it" Clint calls out.

"What'd you see Barton" Fury demands.

Clint just rolls his eyes at Fury and tells the tech to play back the video for the last 20 seconds and drop the audio and pull up the back ground. With a click of a few computer keys the tech played back the audio as Bruce watches Steve's lips move.

"Again, drop it even more….what is that…somethings being said….last stop….play it again…come on hurry up….last stop 59th and fourth street" Clint calls out.

"J, get on it" Tony calls out.

"Yes sir, processing" Jarvis answers back.

"Continue" Bucky orders.

Steve looks at the camera but responds to the voice, "I can do this all day" and spits at the hooded man who in turns punches Steve in the thigh muscle, making him jerk in his restraints and hiss again.

"I see. Perhaps you will feel differently after you've have some time to cool off, Capcicle" the voice says mockingly.

As the Team watches Steve's ankles being released from the wall and does a powerful front kick to the hooded guy taking him out, but then Steve notices that he is being lifted up into the air and pulled across the room till he hangs over a large metal tank, unable to free himself.

"oh god" Bucky moans when he sees Steve notice the tank and what's in it.

"NO! No, no no no no no" Steve screams as he is released in from his cuffs and is dropped into the tank with the lid slammed down and locked. The camera is moved over to show the small mesh screen in the lid to let air in and Steve's screams out as he tries to punch out of the tank.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, it Vibranium Captain, save your strength you'll need it to say warm" the voice chuckles.

Bruce lost it and didn't try and hold the Hulk in, he irrupts with a roar and bangs on the cage walls.

"Shit" Tony hollers as he and Bucky rush to the glass cage and try to calm the Hulk down to get Bruce back and for some snot nose punk not to accidently press the wrong button.

"Hulk buddy, its Tony you have to listen to me and let Bruce come back. I promised you can smash till your hearts content but we have to find Steve first and we need Bruce for that"

Hulk just roars again and paces around in the cage.

"Banner help find blonde mate" Hulk grunts.

"Yes…he can help find Steve and you can smash and bring him home okay big guy" Bucky tries.

"Promise smash" Hulk huffs.

"Yes promise till there's nothing left" Tony says smiling as the Hulk begins to shrink down leaving a worn out and half naked Bruce lying on the floor of the cage.

"Open it now" Bucky demanded but Fury hesitates, "I won't ask again Director"

Fury opens the cage and Bucky rushes in to help Bruce up and out of the cage holding him close as Jarvis pings Tony's phone to get his attention.

"What'd you got for me J" Tony calls out as he walks over to one of the computer monitors, taking over from the lackey that was sitting there. The Team including Agent Hill and Fury gather round.

"I was able to analyze the back ground noise that Agent Barton was able to filter out and triangulated the location and using the co-ordinates of the video feed narrowing it down to here. The Brooklyn Army Terminal sir" Jarvis reports

"Shit, he's been right under our noses this whole time" Sam curses.

"Bruce you mentioned that the voice on the video sounded familiar" Scott asks.

Bruce looks over at Scott, nods his head before looking directly at Fury, "General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross" Bruce replies firmly not breaking eye contact with Fury "isn't that right Director Fury" as they continue to have a stare off.

Fury was impressed, this was not the mild manner scientist he met a few years back during Loki's attack and when this is done and they have the Captain back safe and sound he would like to be introduced to this man standing in front of him, but for now…

"Yes, we believe he is using Captain Rogers as bait to get to you but he'll take anyone he can get his hands on of this 'rag tag' group as he so eloquently stated."

"Well what are we waiting for, it would be a shame not to answer such an invitation" Bucky says very quietly his voice pitched low as the Winter Soldier is starting to creep out.

"Alright let's get you guys to the war room to make our final plans and check weapons, Agent Hill stock the Quinjet with enough medical supplies to keep Rogers alive, if you think you got enough add more"

"On it sir" Hill replies as she grabs the useless tech that was standing there and drags him with her to head to medical.

"Alright Team let's get our boy back" Fury calls out.

A/N: Okay so not too bad on the violence part right…up next is the rescue, recovery and the boys providing for Steve's needs. Don't forget to REVEIEW…. It's like opening a special gift…


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I own nothing…sad for me. Okay everybody bear with me, I'm a lover not a fighter so will try and muscle through the action sequences but it may be a little choppy…will do my best to proof read before posting…Hope you enjoy….and have a Merry Christmas….

A Need of Ten

The Rescue

The Team including Agent Hill boarded the Quinjet and were ready to go. There is a nervous energy on the jet and desperate need for it to move faster.

Sam notices that Scott is bouncing his leg quite annoyingly so quietly talks him through the plan again. Scott tells Sam in hushed tones that he knows this is a big deal to be asked to help rescue Captain America and just doesn't want to let anybody down, so Sam continues to talk with him quietly reassuring him that they all have an important part in this mission with one goal and that's to get Steve back safe.

When the QJet gets within a 3 block ratios of the target building the SHEILD pilot finds an abandoned roof top to land as they all know Ross and his men will be waiting for them and they would lose the element of surprise if they came in any closer.

Sam and Tony off load taking to the air as they're in charge of creating a distraction; Clint also goes up high to find a perch to work from. Tony, carrying a shrunken Scott, flies over the roof of the target building that is holding their leader, his lover and finds the ventilation system with the help of Jarvis.

"You ready Scott?" Tony asks through the coms.

Scot takes a deep breath and puts his game face on, "Let's do it"

Tony hovers above the vent long enough to allow Scott to jump from Tony's suit and into the vent then takes off back into the air to rejoin Sam. Once inside Scott pulls up the Stark Tech schematic of the building, he needs to find the control panels for the power and shut them down before Natasha and Bucky can enter in.

While waiting for Scott to do his part, Bucky and Natasha jog down the few blocks and into position so when Scott gives the all clear they can make a quick entrance into the building. Tony has Jarvis scan the building and informs the Team that there are heat signatures scattered throughout the building but most are clustered on the 3rd floor where Jarvis also identified a metal alloy signature believed to be a large amount of Vibranium and believes that is where they are holding Captain Rogers.

Agent Hill was designated to stay with the QJet along with Bruce till a 'code green' was called and he knows it will because Tony promised and this one time Bruce is itching to let Hulk out and wreak havoc.

Tony and Sam begin creating the much needed diversion while waiting for Scott to complete his part of the mission.

"How you doing Tiny Tim" Tony calls over the coms as he dodges gun fire with a roll before returning fire with his arsenal built into is Iron Man suit.

"Almost got it, almost….ah here we are…alright guys I'm in, let me work some of my awesome magic…be right back" Scott replies over the coms.

"Scott?!" Sam calls over the coms, "man you better not be…." Sam gets cut off as he swoops and dives to avoid the Javelin missiles that were shot towards him from the roof, Tony used his repulsors to make them explode in air trying to keep the property destruction down to a bare minimum.

"Thanks tin man" Sam calls out.

"Anytime wing boy" Tony replies as he takes out another Javelin missile and returns fire to the roof top hopefully discouraging the bad guys from firing anymore.

"Powers down door is open people, now's the time to make your move" Scott could be heard saying by was staticky and garbled.

"Scott, man can you hear me" Sam calls out, "Nat and Bucky are coming in…you did good now get out"

"C-copy that" Scott says sounding much clearer this time.

"Alright Romanoff, Barnes you're up" Maria calls out from the QJet.

"On it" Nat replies.

"Bruce, time for 'code green' Smash it to hell big guy, keep them focused on us while Nat and Bucky get in and out with Steve" Tony tells Bruce who has been patiently waiting this whole time.

"On my way" Bruce calls out as he steps off the ramp of the QJet and removes his shirt. Bruce takes several steps away from the Jet before he begins to transform into the Hulk with a roar.

"Hulk buddy" Hulk stops when he hears his Iron mate in his ear piece that Tony specifically made for the Hulk, "Just like I promised, Red and Bucky are going in for Steve and you buddy 'Smash'" Hulk lets out a roar that can be heard for several blocks over.

Clint fires his arrow at his target that was getting into position to fire another Javelin missile while Tony, Sam and now the Hulk work together to keep the soldiers occupied as they continue to flood out of the doors.

"Guess the party's started" Tony quips out over coms.

"Um…don't think…" Sam starts to say by stops as he twists away from gun fire before turning on a dime to return fire, "don't think I like your definition of party Stark" Sam finishes saying making Clint and Tony snort.

"Just keep at it people, Nat and I are about to enter the building" Bucky says over the coms. Natasha and Bucky using night vision make their way through the building making their way to their target, dispatching enemy soldiers along the way.

Natasha and Bucky were working their way up several flights of stairs and down long hallways using the schematic that Jarvis was able to pull up from the scan of the building. The amount of soldiers coming at them meant only one thing, they were close.

"We're closing in on Cap guys, need a bigger distraction" Natasha calls out over the coms.

"Bigger than that Hulk Red, what you want, the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man to?" Sam yells out as he dips and dives in the air trying to avoid being shot at, "A little help here Hulk" as he watches the Hulk scale the wall and land on the roof with a roar, taking fire and smashing everything in sight.

"Good job big guy" Clint calls out in awe as he fires an arrow at a hidden sniper and Bucky can be heard chuckling over the coms.

Bucky gives Natasha a quick nod and they start going room by room as they make their way down the hallway taking down any threats that comes their way while they're at it. It's the last room at the end of the hall of course, where they finally find the tank from the video.

"Eyes on the tank, we're going in…now would be a good time for some showing off Stark" Natasha calls out while Bucky does a quick sweep of the room before coming over to the tank, "and a quick Evac, be ready Hill don't know what shape Steve's going to be in" Bucky follows up.

"We're ready out here, just get him and yourselves out" Hill claps back.

Natasha guards the door as Bucky works on figuring out how to get the tank open, "Steve" Bucky calls out through the small mesh screen but receives no reply. Bucky tries using his metal arm to pry the lid open with no luck as Natasha takes down 3 bad guys with more coming.

"We got a problem here, can't get the tank open and Steve's not responding" Buck call out over coms.

"I can help" Scott voice is heard over coms before resizing in front of Bucky to a normal human size.

"Scott what the hell man, what are you doing in there this was not part of the plan" Sam yells over the coms dodging another Javelin missile, getting real tired of these guys as he watches an arrow wiz by striking the man that was reloading the launcher, "Thanks Barton"

Natasha take out 2 more soldiers, "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast" Natasha pants out.

"Look I can shrink down to fit past the mesh screen and into the tank then go big enough that it should pop the this tin can open" Scott explains to Bucky who is looking at him likes he's crazy.

There is an explosion that shakes the entire building throwing the three of them off balance and a pissed off roar from the Hulk, they've run out of time.

"Alright let's do it" Bucky tells Scott.

"We're going in for Steve, everybody be ready this is going to be a very hot extract" Natasha calls out.

Scott hops up on top of the lid of the tank, gives Bucky a nod before shrinking down and slides right through the screen, the next thing Bucky sees is Scott 5 times the size of the Hulk erupting from the tank, releasing a flood of water and huge chunks of ice, holding Steve in his arms staggering a little bit to get his balance at this size. Scott presses the button on his suit to shrink back down to normal size and collapses under the dead weight of Steve's body.

"Damn it, they submerged him in fucking ice water…there were chucks of ice floating all around him" Scott spits out as his teeth begin to chatter,, as he pulls off his helmet.

"Ебать" (Fuck) Bucky cries out.

"Hill, they had him in ice water they froze him, he'll need heating pads, blanks and anything you can think of, were coming out people, be on your toes" Natasha calls out over the coms now just a she and Bucky take notice the flow of water and huge chucks of ice that now covers the floor from the erupted tank.

The Team can be heard swearing up a storm and Hulk lets out a roar of anger as he continues to smash with renewed vigor. Bucky checks Steve's pulse, it's there but very slow and his core temperature must be dangerously low.

"I got a pulse but is slow, we're on the move Hill" Bucky calls over coms.

"Gotta move guys" Natasha orders Bucky and Scott.

Bucky picks up Steve and carries him bridal style as they make their way back down the hallway before running into a serious force of resistance, forcing Bucky to lay Steve down and help Natasha and Scott deal with it quickly and efficiently.

Bucky reaches down and picks Steve back up and they make a run for an exit, any exit will due at this point.

"Coming out on the north east corner, Hill get your ass and the Jet over here now, guys lay some serious cover fire for them" Bucky calls out over coms.

When Natasha, Scott and Bucky carrying Steve break through the exit door the QJet is there waiting but is taking on heavy fire till the Hulk lands right in front of them and gives them a good smashing allowing them a clear path to the QJet.

"Good job Hulk….proud buddy" Bucky calls over coms.

"Winter and Blonde mate safe" Hulk growls and then takes off for some more smashing.

All three make a mad dash to the QJet before it takes off to pick up the rest of the team.

"Barton, Wilson disengage and start making your way back to the Jet, Tony you get Bruce and get back here" Hill orders over the com as she and Bucky begin working on Steve.

Tony lands in front of the Hulk who is now just throwing random things at the building and anyone who dares to pop their head out.

"Hey big guy, you did good now we need to get back to Steve, he needs us" Tony says calmly

"Smash" Hulk growls.

Tony smiles brightly, "Yes you got to smash, felt good huh"

"Yeah felt good" Hulk states in his deep gruff voice as he's beginning to calm down a bit.

"Buddy, Steve needs us now; we need Bruce back to help make Steve better"

"No more smash" Hulk asks almost disappointed.

"No more smash, need Bruce's big brain now buddy" Tony says trying to convince him to let Bruce back to the surface.

"Go to blonde mate" Hulk asks as Tony watches as his body begins to painfully shrink down and change back to its lovely flesh coloring that Tony loves so much.

"Bruce" Tony calls out now that Bruce is at his most vulnerable Tony needs to get them both out of here. Tony lifts Bruce up into his arms, holding onto his ripped pants as best he can and takes off towards the QJet, quickly landing and noticing all are accounted for including Scott and Clint.

"Let's go"

********Back in the QJet*******

While the Team were waiting for Tony and Bruce to return the rest of the Team assembled on the QJet. Bucky lays Steve down gently on one of the cots and grabs the emergency blankets and the hot water bottles placing them at his groin area and his head. It takes several tries to get the need in for the IV as Steve's skin is so cold Hill was unable to find a vain. Scott and Clint step back out of the way to allow the others to work while Natasha guards the ramp watching for Tony and Bruce.

Sam begins rubbing Steve's feet and legs', hoping to get some circulation going, as Bucky continues to checking Steve's pulse, still slow but there. What really had Bucky worried is that Steve is so still and quite, not making a sound and hasn't opened his eyes yet, like he truly is frozen in ice again.

"In coming" Nat calls out when Tony lands at the foot of the ramp pulling back his face plate and walks up the ramp with Bruce in his arms.

"I need clothes now" Tony yells out as Clint rushes over with an extra pair of scrubs as they both help a weak and disorientated Bruce into the clothes and then wrap him in a blanket to rest for a few minutes. Natasha closes the ramp and the QJet takes off heading back towards the helicarrier while Tony makes his way over to Steve wanting to help but knows he will just be in the way. They land quickly and Steve is placed gently onto a gurney still wrapped up like a burrito and rushed off the QJet and into the Med Bay where the SHEILD doctors begin working on him, drawing blood, taking his temperature trying to raise it slowly as not to shock his internal organs, it is a slow process yet Steve still has not woken.

After several hours of waiting and worrying, the doctor comes out to give the Team, Agent Hill and Director Fury an update.

"Physically he will be fine the cuts and bruises will heal in a few days due to the serum, it's just going to take time for the blood flow to get to his extremities, but at this time we are not seeing any major damage to his body that the serum won't eventually fix. His mental state though, that we won't know till he wakes" The doctor informs everyone.

"And how soon with that be?" Fury demands.

"When he's damn good and ready Director you can't rush this and neither will we, we don't know what being submerged in ice water did to him mentally or emotionally, it could be a couple of hours as his body warms or it could be a couple of days, we just don't know. My suggestion is we treat him like a coma patient, talk or read to him, any kind of skin contact is good, even exercising of his arms and legs, anything that will help make him feel he's in a safe place"

The Team took it in shifts including Fury and Agent Hill. They sat with Steve, talked to him, told him stories or read to him. When it was Bucky's, Tony's and Bruce's turn they talked to him but also did the arm and leg exercised knowing how Steve loves his work outs. Also when they could, one of them would remove their shirt and climb into bed with Steve and cuddle up with him sharing their warmth.

It took 3 days before they see any sign of life. It started with a movement of Steve's finger and then his hand, like Steve was testing out his muscles to see what did and did not work. The doctor was called immediately to check Steve over and was finally able to give some good news, Steve was waking up.

By day 5, Steve was awake and so ready to get out of the Med Bay and back home but still wasn't talking, much to the Teams disappointment. The doctor warned them that he suffered a traumatic experience with ice and water yet again, it may take some time for him to open back up but all the tests so there was no brain damage from the freeze, patience gentleman and lots of warm cuddles, he'll come back around the doctor tells them with a knowing smile.

By day 7 they were loading the Team minus Scott and Sam back into the QJet and heading back to Stark Tower. Steve was up and walking with a little guidance but still was not talking and his eyes had a faraway look to them. It made everyone nervous but they refused to give up on their Captain. Once the QJet landed Bucky, Tony, Bruce and Steve disembarked and Natasha and Clint took off back to the helicarrier to continue searching for Ross, who did not show his face during Steve's rescue which everyone finds conveniently suspicious and is still out there somewhere. Natasha told Tony of her and Clint's orders and will be around in a few days to check on them and to just take care of Steve.

The ride up in the elevator was quiet, when they step out to enter into their joint apartment, they quietly watch Steve walk past the kitchen and living room to go straight into the bedroom.

"Well he didn't hesitate on where he was going, maybe that's a sign" Tony comments quietly.

"I think we should join him, our combined body heat will keep him warm and hopefully he will settle if he's in a more familiar setting and will come out of his shell shock" Bucky recommends.

"Jarvis, lock up the apartment please" Tony calls out.

"Of course sir and welcome back gentleman, should I monitor Captain Rogers" Jarvis asks.

"Yes please Jarvis" Bruce answers.

The three men enter the bedroom to find Steve lying on his side curled up with his knees to his chest still dresses in the Med Bay scrubs they had given him to wear for his journey home.

"Oh Stevie" Bucky says tiredly.

All three men move as one, changing into sleep pants but leaving their chests bare to help with warmth and skin contact before slowly moving Steve just enough to remove his shirt as well. Bucky climbed in laying on his side facing Steve's right side moving his metal arm under his pillow to help support Steve's neck and with his flesh hand grabs Steve's hand and holds it gently to his chest. On Steve's left side Bruce crawls in first laying his head on Steve's shoulder and copying Bucky, grabs Steve's hand to hold close to his chest. Tony grabs the blankets pulling them up and over the group as he climbs in behind Bruce; his arm is slung over Bruce's waist so he can lay his hand on Steve's chest. Each touching him in some way but relaxed enough to break apart if Steve panics and begins to fight against their hold.

Here they lay through the long night, not really sleeping but just laying quietly till about midnight when Steve seems to suddenly come awake, sitting up quickly gasping for air jolting the 3 other men.

"Jarvis lights at 60%" Tony calls out not wanting to blind anyone.

"Steve, it's okay…your okay buddy just breath" Bucky coos when he sees Steve eyes wide with fear and panic.

"C-ccold-d" Steve shudders out his first word in 7 days.

"I know love….but we got you out….you're okay….see nice and warm…hm" Bruce tries this time.

"Come on…lie back down with me…we'll keep you nice and toasty" Tony tries again.

Steve nods his head as he looks around the room before lying down again and the boys cuddle up just as tightly as they were before, noticing the trembling and shaking of Steve's body as he remembers the cold surrounding him again.

This happens several more times throughout the night, no one got more than a couple hours of sleep if that.

When dawn finally broke through the shaded windows does Steve have a breakthrough of his own, one that left him sobbing into Bruce's chest and being cuddled tightly on all sides.

"I'm sorry" Steve sobs out.

Bruce gently lifts Steve's head up to look at him and he see's Tony over Bruce's shoulder and can feel Bucky behind him.

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for Steve, nothing you hear me" Bruce tells Steve but he just dissolves into a fit of tears again and there they stay till mid-morning when the bathroom calls and growling stomachs can be heard.

It took the 4 of them over 2 weeks to finally get Steve talking and eating regularly, it was a long 2 weeks for everybody. Fury and Agent Hill dropped by to check on Steve's progress and let them know that Clint and Natasha have a lead on Ross so they will be out in the field for an extended length of time. As of now the 4 of them were on leave pending a world ending event, which they all appreciated.

Time seemed to move slow for the 4 lovers, but move it did as Steve was convinced (read ordered), to see a private therapist, which should of happened when he came out of the ice the first time by the way, about the mental blocks he was still having. The therapist works alongside the VA with soldiers suffering with PTSD and was recommend highly by Sam personally which helped Steve agree to it if not stubbornly.

Steve was now talking more and interacting more with the guys and continued to all sleep together in one bed cuddle up, they knew the intimacy would come eventually.

The doctor said patience and they all knew he was worth the wait.

A/N: Phew….that was exhausting… but now Steve is back home and the loving can resume…..**Review** as I work on the next chapter….will be some concentrated Stevie lovin'.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Don't own anything Avengers…. The 'Room' returns…

2nd A/N: Updated and reposted with some corrections...Shout out to GHIM... always providing helpful hints and suggestions for making my work better

A Need of Ten

The Recovery

Steve slowly woke with his head lying against warm skin and the soothing sound of someone's steady heartbeat and lets a deep sigh escape from between his lips causing the breathing pillow to chuckle. Steve moves his head just enough to look up to see who the heart beat belongs to and finds his best friend and lover staring back down at him with a warm smile and dancing eyes.

"Hey Buck" Steve says quietly before laying his head back down onto Bucky's chest.

"Morning Steve" Bucky replies as he runs his hand through Steve's bed head hair then gently up and down his back causing Steve to moan in pleasure.

"Where are Tony and Bruce" Steve asks as he continues enjoying Bucky's gentle attentions.

"Mmm….they were up early and wanted to get in some lab time in before spending the afternoon on the couch with us for the promised movie marathon, so they showered and away they went" Bucky informed Steve.

"Hmm" Steve hums out, "did they shower together?" Steve asks then buries his nose in Bucky's chest, causing Bucky to chuckle before pulling Steve up so they can look at each other properly.

"Yes doll they did and from the sounds that were coming from the bathroom they enjoyed it immensely" Bucky tells Steve with a cheeky grin.

Steve sighs again, "I miss them, us…" Steve's eyes begin to pool with unshed tears, "I…I just" Steve can't even finish his thought as he bites into his lower lip.

"Steve love we're not going anywhere you hear me, we will take this at your speed when you're ready but I know the doc said you are physically fit and the therapist has said you are making good progress in your sessions" Steve sighs again before Bucky continued, "Do you want to go to the 'room' it may help clear your mind a bit?"

Steve give's Bucky a silent nod, "Verbal answers please" Bucky requests.

"Yes, I need...please" Steve whispers to Bucky as they hold each other's gaze.

"We will go slowly and you will use your safe colors is that understood" Bucky asks.

"Yes" Steve whispers out, "Yes what?" Bucky demands, "Yes sir" Steve barely gets out before he is pulled up to Bucky's lips kissing him forcefully which Steve gave as good as he got, it felt like they were starving for each other.

When Bucky pulls away from Steve's now kiss swollen lips, "Up, strip and go into the 'room' and stand next to the horse" Bucky growls at Steve causing him to jump a bit in surprise. When Steve sees the look on Bucky's face he knows not to question him so he climbs out of bed, strips off his sleep pants and shorts and heads straight into the 'room'.

Bucky's movements are slower, adjusting himself as his cock gives a painful throb, but wants to give Steve time to change his mind before they begin.

Bucky enters the 'room' closing the door behind him as he walks over to stand behind Steve; standing with his legs spread shoulder width a part and his arms at his sides, waiting for instructions.

Bucky reaches up to gently run his fingers down Steve's muscular back before caressing his firm ass cheeks then back up his back again till his fingers tangle into his soft blonde hair.

"So soft, so warm, so beautiful….what do you need love" Bucky whispers into Steve's ear causing him to moan.

"Punished….need" Steve groans out as Bucky's hand takes another pass across his back and ass.

"And why do you need this love" Bucky coos to Steve.

"Failed..my…mission….need to be punished" Steve's voice hitches as his cock begins to wake up from Bucky's gentle touches.

"I see and how many swats would you say are enough to cleanse your mind and conscience" Bucky asks now moving to stand in front of Steve as he works his hands over Steve's shoulders and down his chest plucking and flicking his nipples.

"Ah...um…50…..Bucky please" Steve moans out as Bucky takes hold of his aching cock and begins to stroke it to stiffness before sliding a hidden cock ring down to the base.

"Aaaaa….Bucky….oh god" Steve whines.

"Remember you believe you need to be punished and bad boys don't get to come do they?" Bucky tells Steve who is now panting while his hands fist at his sides.

"Steve….Steve look at me…what is your color?" Bucky asks.

"Y-yellow" Steve grunts out his breathing heavy.

"Good, very good…thank you love for being truthful" Bucky tells Steve as he leans into Steve's chest and begins kissing and licking down his sternum, stopping to show his appreciation to each bud now peaked with arousal before kneeling in front of Steve and taking his weeping cock into his mouth, sucking and working his tongue along its length admiring it's width and size, he's always loved Steve's cock. Steve's eyes roll back at the feel of his cock being surrounded by a hot wet mouth. Bucky pulls off of Steve with one last lick of his slit collecting the bead of pre-cum that crowned his tip.

"Color"

"Green….so damn green" Steve growls out causing Bucky to chuckle.

"Assume the position" Bucky orders Steve.

Bucky watches as Steve climbs onto the padded flat top part of the horse laying the top half of his body down moving his arms and legs into the side slots to be cuffed into place, leaving his back, ass, thighs, calves and the bottom of his feet exposed.

"Scoot down a bit love, want that lovely cock where I can see it" Bucky tells Steve as he rubs his hands over Steve's ass cheeks and helps Steve move where he wants him, before cuffing each wrist and ankle into position, while Steve turns his head to the side and lays his cheek down on the padding, his pelvis now lays right at the edge and his cock hangs heavy between his spread thighs still held tight by the cock ring.

"Color"

Steve remains quiet for a minute to long and receives a light tap on his ass from Bucky's hand.

"Green….green" Steve pants out.

"Good boy…now I'm going to go get a few things so just relax for me okay deep breathes, concentrate on your breathing love" Bucky coos to Steve dropping a kiss on both of Steve's firm ass cheeks before giving his straining cock a long lick curling his tongue around the mushroom head and tip collecting more of Steve's dewy drops of pre-cum.

Steve lets out a deep moan, his breathing now hitched, his anticipation palatable.

When Bucky returns from the toy wall he has the chosen paddle and lays it down along Steve's spine so he can feel the coolness and weight of the wood before grabbing a large 3 panel mirror and places it in front of Steve's head angled just so, now no matter which way Steve turns his head he will be able to see Bucky behind him, every caress or swat.

Once in place Bucky moves back to Steve's back end and gently begins touching Steve's back.

"Color"

"Green Bucky" Steve pants out.

"Good boy…..50 swats" Bucky reminds Steve causing Steve to respond with a grunt.

Bucky picks up the solid beech wood paddle from Steve's spine, 17 inches long 4inches wide and a quarter of an inch thick with 12 holes drilled into it causing a more aerodynamic swing for the user and solid impact on the receiver. Bucky rubs the paddle in a gentle circle across Steve's raised ass before striking, knowing he would not need to hold back his strength, in fact Steve would expect nothing less of him.

"AAAAA" Steve cries out.

The next 9 are delivered quickly as Steve's ass is already beginning to redden. The next 10 are quickly seen to as well with only 30 more to go.

Bucky pauses for a moment, allowing Steve to catch his breath, his cries have been loud and painful to hear as he delivered the last 5 swats. Bucky lays the paddle down along Steve's sweat covered spine again as he takes both of his hands and massages Steve's cheeks, checking for any damage.

"Bucky" Steve whines.

"Why are you being punished?" Bucky demands of Steve as he puts his index finger into his mouth to make sure it is plenty slick before slowly pushing it in between Steve's cheeks and begins rubbing the tip around his rim but not penetrating him, just rubbing.

"Failed" Steve sobbed.

"Failed at what?" Bucky claps back.

"Failed mission, got caught…Team at risk….had to pull me out?" Steve sobs.

"Is that what you think?" Bucky is taken back by this as he pulls his finger from Steve's now clenching rim.

"Bucky please need" Steve moans.

Without a word Bucky picks up the paddle from Steve's back and proceeds to deliver 10 more swats now aiming for the back of Steve's thighs and sit spot.

Steve cries out as he watches Bucky's every move in the mirrors, no matter which way he turns his head he is surrounded by the site of his punishment being delivered, his cock throbs from lack of attention dripping lewdly on the floor below, his hands fist and pull against the restraints.

Another 10 is delivered and again Bucky pauses.

"You're doing so good Steve, breathe love…" Bucky coos as Steve is sobbing uncontrollably, begging as his ass and thighs are now inflamed and radiating a throbbing heat. Bucky wants to give Steve a moment to collect himself before the last 10 swats are delivered when he disappears from Steve's site in the mirrors causing Steve to panic.

"Bucky?" Steve cries out then he feels it, his engorged cock is engulfed in hot wet heat.

Steve moans loudly as Bucky now kneels between Steve's straining thighs and begins deep throating Steve's cock, working his tongue around it before giving a hard suck.

"Fuck Buck" Steve yells as he tries to rock his restrained hips further down into Bucky mouth.

"Bucky!...Oh god…oh god" Steve half yells half sobs, when Steve's feels a finger massaging his rim again but this time giving gentle thrusting motions till the just the tip slips passes the ring.

"Oh GOD!…Bucky!" Steve's toes curl in their restraints when suddenly it's all gone leaving him so close to the edge, yet so far.

Bucky stands back up where Steve can see him once more in the mirror and sobs in relief.

"Color"

"Fucking Green you jerk" Steve growls at him through the mirror making Bucky chuckle at this lover.

"Ten more love then your punishment in complete, you will count these last 10" Bucky tells Steve smirking at him through the mirror.

Steve nods his head and lays his cheek down onto the table when the first swat is delivered to his now very numb ass but it doesn't stop Steve from gasping feeling Bucky's powerful swing ripple through his body and down to this aching cock, tears begin flowing again.

"one"

Swat. Swat. Bucky delivers with a firm swing taking Steve's breath away.

"two, three"

Swat. Swat. Swat.

"four…..f-five…..s-sixxx" Steve stutters out then moans as Bucky give Steve's cock six hard strokes, his toes curl as he feels his release about to wash over him.

Swat. Swat. Swat.

"Aaaaaaa….Bucky" Steve moans.

"Count or we start these last 10 over" Buck growls, he's been doing his best to ignore his own cock but his need to sink in between Steve's inflamed cheeks feels like he's about to die from a serious case of blue balls.

"s'sevennn, eight….." Steve pants out…rocking his hips back god he's so close, "nine"

Steve is so lost in his head that he doesn't feel Bucky release the cock ring but he does feel that pesky finger pushing past his rim again causing both men to moan as Bucky begins gently thrusting, as he watches Steve's rim try and pull more of his finger inside.

Steve moans then gasps as the finger is again removed, his cock now free of the ring drips like a faucet onto the floor.

Bucky picks up the paddle for the last time and rubs wide circles across Steve's inflamed ass making the man tremble with anticipation.

"Bucky….ple…" Steve's words are cut off by an exhale of air as Bucky delivers the last swat.

"Oh god…Bucky….ah ah ah….fuck" Steve cries out as his eyes roll back and arches his back, his hands fist and toes curl as he comes with a silent open mouth cry. Bucky watches in fascination as the mirror catches Steve's reaction till his body goes lax on the bench and Steve happily sinks into the white light.

Bucky hangs the paddle back on the wall and puts the cock ring in the bin to be washed and sterilized while waiting for Steve to come back to him.

When Bucky hears a soft moan come from Steve he squats down so they are eye to eye with each other.

"Ten Bucky….Ten" Steve whispers out, his eyes still heavy with lust dropping his head down onto the padded table with exhaustion. Bucky smirks as he runs his hands through Steve's sweaty hair to turn Steve towards him so he can lean in for a passionate kiss.

"Good boy" Bucky tells Steve when he pulls back, Steve just smiles so relaxed and calm for the first time in weeks.

"I'm going to fuck you open now love" Bucky whispers into Steve's ear before nipping the ear lobe causing Steve to gasp and his cock to begin to harden again.

Bucky moves back to Steve's cherry red ass and lubes up 2 fingers and slowly begins to push them in past Steve's still tight rim.

"Bucky" Steve whines as Bucky begins thrusting his 2 fingers with long deep strokes when he quickly slicks up a third finger and slowly introduces it to the first 2, spreading them wide to stretch Steve's rim causing Steve to try and arch his hips back for more, when suddenly they're gone and Steve is left empty and throbbing and his cock leaking again.

Bucky grabs the lube giving himself several hard stokes before placing his cock at Steve's entrance and begins pushing inside of him till he bottoms out.

"Fuck Buckeeeee!" Steve cries out arching his head back his eyes rolling back into his head at the pressure of being stretched open around Bucky's thick cock.

"God Stevie, so tight babe…..feel so fucking good" Bucky groans out before he begins thrusting in a steady pace.

"God Bucky please…please…so full …..Bucky god fuck me harder…" Steve cries as he pulls at his restraints again.

Bucky picks up his pace as he knows he won't last much longer and needs to find Steve's prostate, it's been to long since he's been buried so deep inside of Steve's hot flexing inner walls.

"God babe….going to cum deep inside…you want that….hmmm" Bucky grunts out as he reaches down to harshly stroke Steve's straining cock when Steve's orgasm rolls over him and he is suddenly flying once more to the white light behind his eyes as Bucky watches him in the mirror as his cock spurting cum onto the already growing puddle on the floor.

Bucky thrusts a dozen more times into Steve's tight opening before he was unable to hold back and buries his cock as deep as he could into Steve's still flexing inner walls and lets his orgasm run over his body as he explodes deep inside. Bucky collapses on top of Steve's back with exhaustion unwilling to separate from his love just yet.

But eventually Bucky goes soft and pulls out and walks over on wobbly legs to the sink to grab a damp cloth to clean up him-self and brings a fresh cloth to clean up Steve before releasing the restraints.

Bucky makes quick work of the cuffs and gently lifts a still relaxed and sated Steve from the bench and slowly walks him back into the bedroom where he sits him gently down onto the bed. Bucky grabs 2 pairs of sleep pants quickly dressing himself, then Steve as he tries to kiss and lick Bucky's chest and neck causing him to chuckle at Steve's playful antics.

Bucky pulls Steve's head up to look at him, "Better?"

"Oh yeah, where are my boys?" Steve slurs out eyes still heavy.

"Jarvis where are Tony and Bruce" Bucky calls out.

"Sir and Dr. Banner are making their way up to the apartment right now as they have finished their lab work for the day, Sargent Barnes"

"Thank you Jarvis"

"Of course sir"

Steve and Bucky don't move but wait for Bruce and Tony to enter the bedroom and when they do it is to see a totally blissed out Steve. Steve turns his head towards the door and almost falls off the bed causing Bucky to chuckle at him and Bruce and Tony to rush over to the bed.

"Steve" Bruce runs his hand over his cheek; he and Tony have been so worried about him.

Steve gives Tony and Bruce a goofy smile, but they'll take it at this point.

"Birdie told me you and Tony had a good shower this morning….and I wasn't invited" Steve says with a pout giving them some serious puppy dog eyes causing Bucky to snort and Tony and Bruce to stare at Steve in confusion.

"Um well…." Bruce starts not sure how to answer that.

"Need a shower now….can make it up to me" Steve give them a lazy smirk.

"Oh god yes" Tony moans out as his cock grows painfully hard in his jeans as everyone rolls their eyes at Tony.

"Well, come on then, I may have spilt some science stuff on me that needs a good hard firm scrubbing" Bruce tells Steve wiggling his eyebrows making Steve smirk before he leans over to kiss Bruce then reaches out to pull Tony down by his t-shirt to deliver a kiss as well.

With Bruce and Tony on either side of Steve, they walk together into the bathroom to enjoy their 'scrub down' while Bucky finishes cleaning up the bedroom and heads towards the living room to set up for their movie marathon, when the sounds of moans and loud sighs begins to echo out of the bathroom.

"Yep the 'room' works every time" Bucky says to himself as he lays down on the couch to take a quick nap till the three are done and out of the bathroom; how every long it takes to scrub science off, it may take 2 or 3 rounds to get their boys 'satisfyingly' clean Bucky smirks to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

A/N: YEAH! Hope you enjoy...Leave a REVIEW Please...


End file.
